Star Wars: Force Rising
by Achaewa
Summary: A ragtag bunch of misfits comprised of a Jedi, a Smuggler, a Spy and a Bounty Hunter must join forces as unlikely allies to stop a resurgent Sith Empire from overwhelming the Republic and its allies. All the while a faction in the unfashionable part of the galaxy must stand witness to its fantastic part. ME clash with SW. Femslash and Het. No slash. Minor language such as F-bombs.
1. Timeline

There are so many Star Wars / Mass Effect crossovers where one character or more from either universe suddenly appears in the other. But there are next to no one where the two universes clash. Well, let this be one of those stories.

This is Star Wars alternate universe as I've rewritten the timeline for KOTOR and SWTOR to take place after the movies.

Skywalkers and most movie characters will likely not appear. Nor Yuuzhan Vong, who I find quite boring. Reapers too won't likely play a role either.

Rest easy though, this story will not be littered with Original Characters. I will instead include a lot of characters from the expanded universe, like fan favorites Kyle Katarn and Mara Jade. Bear in mind though that since some characters are quite the blank slate, they can appear as OCs in all but name.

Since this is AU some characters might also have different background stories. Kyle Katarn in canon is an Imperial turned Rebel, while here he continues to serve the Empire. Though this is the New Empire, not Palpatines.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy my story and while updates might be sporadic, I have no intention of abandoning it.

Please read and review. :-)

P.S. I will not reply to guest reviews. I like replying to my readers and I do that through reviews. Guest reviews will therefore be deleted.

**Force Rising  
Timeline**

**100.000BCE:** The oldest written text in the galaxy, the Scroll of the Ancients, dates back to this age. The scroll tells us that prehistoric humanity was the first race to invent faster-than-light travel, independent of jump gates or as the scroll refers to them as, "Mass Relays."

Humanity enters a war with the ancient Rakatan Infinite Empire, who is limited by the use of Mass Relays and wishes to use humanity's hyperspace drives, to further expand their empire.

When the war draws near its height the humans and rakatans join forces against an unknown enemy. The scroll refers to them as "Dark Machines" that destroy and consume everything in their path. With the use of an ancient construct called the Star Forge, the Human-Rakata alliance are able to defeat the Dark Machines, but at the cost of the Star Forge and the extinction of all spacefaring life in the galaxy. Only a few humans survive on scarcely populated and far away colonies, while their home world is lost forever surviving only in legends and myths.

Some of the surviving human colonies' populations evolve over time into the various near-human races.

**25.000BCE:** First Incarnation of a Galactic Republic dates back to around this age. The Jedi Order successor to the ancient Je'daii is founded during this age of the ancient Old Republic.

**509BCE:** A relatively small band of city states on the planet Mandalore rebel and overthrow the Mandalorian Monarchy. What would be known as the Mandalorian Republic is born. The Republic of Mandalore would through the centuries spread across the Galaxy and usurp the Old Galactic Republic as the main governing body of the Galaxy.

**27BCE:** The Mandalorian Republic is reformed into the Mandalorian Empire through a series of destabilizing civil wars.

**7-2BCE:** The Chosen One known as Anakin Skywalker is born to Shmi Skywalker. Religious texts preaches that the Force revealed itself to her, informing her that she would carry a child that would guide the galaxy towards peace.

**30-36CE:** Anakin Skywalker is executed by the Mandalorian Empire, betrayed by one of his own followers. It is said that he came back to life a week after his death and became one with the Force forty days later after making a series of appearances to his followers. His disciples subsequently scatter across the galaxy spreading his teachings and establishing orders in his name. Today the existence of the "Skywalker" is a hotly debated topic. Both among the general populace and Force-based organizations.

**476CE:** The Mandalorian Empire collapses. A new Galactic Republic is subsequently formed from its strongest unified systems. It survives for almost a thousand years, while the once mighty Mandalorians are left with only a handful of planets.

**1453CE:** The Galactic Republic collapses due to internal struggles and irreconcilable differences between its factions. Some systems leave while others remain with the Republic.

**1453 - 1939CE:** Governments rise and fall, kingdoms shine and crumble, empires conquer and collapses and the Jedi Order gains its foothold in Galactic society. Usurping many smaller local conclaves of Force practitioners within the Republic.

**1500CE:** The Jedi Order builds their temple on Coruscant.

**1515CE:** The Sith Order on Korriban sets in motion their plan to conquer the galaxy, thus starting the first galactic conflict where both sides rely heavily on Force users in centuries.

**1516CE:** The Jedi join the alliance against the Sith declaring themselves guardians of peace and justice, within the galaxy.

**1519CE:** The Sith are defeated and beaten back to Korriban. With their order scattered and hunted down by the Jedi, they are declared extinct, though a young Jedi by the name of Yoda believes that they are still out there.

**1520CE:** The alliance of states who fought against the Sith agrees to form a new galaxy spanning government. The Galactic Federation is thus founded with the city planet of Koros Major as its capital.

The Jedi order declares their allegiance with the Federation.

**1776CE:** The thirteen Core Colonies, led by Coruscant, rebel against the Federation starting the War of Independence. The Jedi Order experiences a schism between those who side with the Colonies and those who side with the Federation.

**1783CE:** The Treaty of Coruscant is signed ending the war and recognizing the sovereignty of the Core Colonies Republic. Later reformed into the Galactic Republic, yet again.

**1861CE:** The Slave Wars begin between the Core and Midrim worlds who fight for the freedom of slaves and the Outer Rim Confederacy who fight for the freedom of owning slaves.

**1865CE:** The Slave Wars come to an end with the orbital bombardment of Nar Shaddaa and Nal Hutta in retaliation of the Confederacy's bombardment of Taris. Leaving the Hutt race all but extinct and effectively ending the slaver empires.

**1932CE:** The Trade Federation blockades the peaceful planet Naboo. Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi are targeted for assassination when they arrive to discuss peace with the leader of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray. They manage to evade their assassins and make it to Naboo's surface, save queen Padme Amidala and escape in her royal spaceship to Coruscant.

Senator Palpatine of Naboo is anointed Supreme Chancellor after the queen puts Chancellor Valorum up for a vote of confidence.

**1938CE:** Former queen, now senator Padme Amidala, is the target of a failed assassination. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and now Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi are tasked with finding the perpetrator. Their search leads them to Kamino where they find a clone army in the making, supposedly ordered by the then deceased Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. The army quickly finds its use when a number of systems break off from the Republic forming the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Led by rogue Jedi turned Sith, Count Dooku.

_September 1:_ The Clone Wars break out.

**1942CE:** As the Clone Wars draws to an end, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine reveals himself to be the true remaining Sith Lord - Darth Sidious, who has manipulated the war since before its inception. All in a plan to put the galaxy under a thousand year Sith rule.

With the initiation of Order 66, the Jedi and all who oppose the newly formed Galactic Empire are hunted down and killed; the Jedi Temple on Coruscant is purged, with only a few Jedi managing to escape.

The Jedi Masters Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and other of the Order's High Council hold back the clone army long enough to send out a warning to the remaining Jedi.

The construction of the Death Star begins.

**1953CE:** Darth Sidious, during one of the hunts for Force sensitive children, finds a young boy particularly strong in the Force. The boy once known as Galen Marek is stripped of his name and through his Sith training is only known as Starkiller. He often finds himself coming to blows with Darth Sidious' other apprentice, Darth Maul, whom he quickly surpassed in skill and power.

**1963CE:** Galen Marek, at the age of 21 is sent on his first mission; to create a resistance force in order to draw out the remaining Jedi and those who stand against the Empire.

He is joined by his training droid Proxy and Imperial Officer Juno Eclipse.

**1964CE:** During the months gathering the forces of the Alliance to Restore the Republic or Rebel Alliance. Galen Marek would find himself drawn more to the ideals of the Rebels than the teachings of his master. Marek later confesses Darth Sidious' plan to the leader of the fugitive Jedi, Rahm Kota who informs him that he knew from the beginning. With the help of Kota, Juno and his newfound friends he turns on his master and sides with the rebels.

**1965CE:** On 5 September, the Rebel alliance launches a full out attack on the almost finished Death Star, orbiting the moon Endor. Marek boards the station and fights his way to the throne room where he duels both Maul and Sidious. Marek manages to kill Maul, but is injured by Sidious, who gives him one last chance to rejoin him. To rule the galaxy side by side. Marek in his last act of defiance tackles his former master, sending them both into the reactor of the Death Star. The Force energy released by their deaths starts a chain reaction within the station's core, resulting in its subsequent destruction. Large pieces of debris rains down on Endor leaving it a radioactive wasteland and reducing its native population to zero.

**December 2:** All hostilities across former Imperial space ceases and the Republic is formed again as the "New Republic." Worlds that were assimilated by the Empire also join the New Republic. The leaders of the Rebel Alliance declare the Starbird on the Marek family crest, the symbol of the New Republic. Padme Amidala serves as its first Supreme Chancellor, retiring after her two turns of 8 years.

**December 5:** Rahm Kota the most senior of the surviving Jedi restores the order. The New Jedi Order is known for its more liberal and pragmatic leanings than the Old Order. Kota's reason for this was that the pursuit of happiness is an essential part of ones nature and to deny it would just as much a tragedy as falling to the Dark Side. This is also one of the key tenets of Anakin Skywalker's teachings.

Rahm Kota would further improved upon the Jedi Order until his death of natural causes in 2014.

**1966CE:** The remnant of the Galactic Empire on the planet Bastion reforms itself under New Republic supervision, into the Federal Republic of Bastion, led by a council of Moffs.

**1993CE:** The Mandalorians after having remained as an alliance of states for centuries is united under Duchess Satine Kryze, forming the state of New Mandalore.

**2127CE:** Darth Krayt, a former Jedi who fought in the Clone Wars, reveals himself as a leader of a new Sith Order. "The One Sith." Taking up residence on the birth planet of the Sith, Korriban. He launches an all-out attack on both Republic and Bastion space, intent on destroying the New Jedi Order, sending all his minions to commit murderous sprees in his name.

Thus starts the Republic-Sith War.

**2128CE:** The Council of Moffs betray their Republic allies and sides with the Sith. The Republic, in order to counter the now massive Sith-Bastion army, request military aid from non-Republic members.

_December 7:_ The Mandalorians now united against a common enemy together with Corellia and the Hapes Consortium join the Republic in the war. They form what would be known as the Galactic Alliance while the Sith-Bastion alliance and those aligned with them will go down in history as the Axis powers.

**2130CE:** The Axis wins the Republic-Sith war with the victory at the Battle of Caamas and the Massacre of Ossus. The remnant of the Allied Forces, the Galactic Alliance Remnant, led by Admiral Gar Stazi continues the war.

Darth Krayt after the Sack of Coruscant betrays his Bastion allies in a coup, splitting the Federal Republic of Bastion into two factions, those siding with the Sith and those loyal to Bastion. The loyalist, are led by the ambitious Fel family - Jagged Fel and his son Roan.

**2137CE:** The leaders of the Bastion loyalists join the Galactic Alliance in order to win the war and restore peace to the galaxy.

**2138CE:** A young Jedi Padawan by the name of Revan is tasked by the Jedi Order to find Padawan Bastila Shan who possesses the rare power of battle meditation, and was shot down over the planet Taris.

With the help of fellow Padawan Juhani, a Republic pilot Carth Onasi and two droids HK-47 and R2-D2, they manage to track down Bastila on Taris. While on the city planet they free a wookie named Zaalbar from Sith slavery, upon his release, the wookie swears a life debt to Revan and promises to help him in his fight against the Sith Empire. After investigating the whereabouts of Bastila, they are approached by a man named Tyber Zann, leader of the Zann Consortium crime syndicate. Zann reveals that Bastila is held captive by Milos Brejik, leader of a lower city gang named the Black Vulkars, and a thorn in Zann's eye. Zann offers to help them win Bastila back from Brejik who is planning to sell her in a swoop race, if they help him kill Brejik and his superior, Davik Kang.

Using a prototype drive for their swoop bike, Revan is able to win the race and free Bastila, though their celebration is interrupted by Brejik who accuse them of cheating. Before Brejik's men can draw their weapons, Bastila breaks free of her bonds and Revan and company immediately draw their weapons. Faster than Brejik can draw his gun, Zann immediately shoots the gang leader in his nether regions and throws him over the railing, onto the track several feet below, ending the fight.

When the gang regroups in an upper city bar, they find out that the Sith has blockaded the planet, effectively stranding them. Not long after they are approached by Kang's personal bodyguard, Canderous Ordo. The Mandalorian reveals that he is tired of being Kang's personal guard dog and offers to join them in their quest, if they help him steal Davik's prized ship, the Millennium Falcon. With Canderous' and Zann's (who chose to tag along) help. They manage to infiltrate Kang's compound and escape from Taris. But not before Zann and Canderous unload their guns into Kang and his goons.

On their way back to Alliance controlled space, Bastila and Revan get a vision of the previously believed destroyed Star Forge and the star maps leading to its location, with this new information they set course for Kashyyyk where one of these maps are located.

On Kashyyyk they meet a former Jedi Padawan, Jolee Bindo who knows the location of the star map. Bindo offers to show them the way, if they take him with them on their journey, stating that he had grown tired of the scenery.

August 15: Revan, Bastila and company manages to find the Star Forge orbiting around a dead and desolate planet that would later be known as Rakata Prime. But they are followed by the Sith on their way, Revan sends out a distress call for the entire Alliance navy, to gather at his location.

The Battle of Rakata Prime would determine the fate of the Republic-Sith War as the entire military might of both factions clashed against each other. While the battle raged over Rakata Prime, Revan and company prepared for battle against Darth Krayt and his entire army of Sith warriors. Meanwhile Bastila enters her battle meditation in the hope of giving the Galactic Alliance Remnant a fighting chance.

During the hectic battle to keep the Sith away from Bastila, Juhani takes two lightsabers through her stomach, but not before the Cathar manages to shove her saber through one of her killer's throat, the other one is killed immediately by Zann who shoots him through the head. HK-47 manages to down several enemies with his blaster, but is finally taken down by a Sith warrior who manages to drive his lightsaber through the droid's central processing unit, HK immediately kills the Sith by caving his face in with his fist. The assassin droid then activates his self-destruct mechanism running into a tightly clustered group of hostiles before exploding, killing several.

Carth is later killed when a Sith warrior almost makes it to the security door separating them from Bastila. He manages to tackle the Sith, jamming his combat knife into his neck, but dies from the wounds sustained from the Sith's Force lightning.

When the battle draws near its end, only the core of Krayt's Sith warriors remain, with Revan personally dueling the Sith Lord. At the height of the duel Krayt almost manages to strike down Revan, but Zaalbar manages to push him aside, taking the strike meant for the Jedi.

Using the distraction, Revan throws his saber into Krayt's chest, while the others continuously fire at him till their weapons run dry. With the death of Darth Krayt the Dark Lord of the Sith, and the successful protection of Bastila Shan, the battle is over.

The Star Forge is later destroyed in a combined barrage from the allied fleet. Ensuring no one is able to use it in the future. The Sith are crippled, the Allies have gained the upper hand and the war enters its final stages.

_May 1:_ The Bastion loyalist hunts down the last traitorous Moffs. Jagged and his son Roan Fel, the only surviving member of the Fel family, establishes the Imperial Systems also known as the New Empire.

_May 9: _Victory Day. The Republic-Sith War is over and the galaxy is at peace once again. A victory celebration is held on Coruscant where the heroes of the Alliance are commemorated. Tyber Zann is exonerated and reveals that he plans to go into politics. Bastila and Revan share their first "official" kiss and later marry.

_June 2: _The Galactic Alliance is restored into the New Republic, this time joined by Corellia, Hapes and the Mandalorians as close allies, ushering in a new era of peace and prosperity.

**2140CE:** The Sith are believed all but extinct.

**2145CE:** Jagged Fel dies from complications caused by the injuries he sustained during the war. He is remembered as a just ruler and one of the founders of the new golden age. Roan Fel takes up the mantle as the new Emperor.

**2148CE:** Humans from the lost home world, Earth, discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, Earth humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and begin detailed exploration of the Sol system.

**2149CE:** Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, Earth humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity.

Unbeknownst to them, the Relay was placed there one hundred thousand years before by the "Dark Machines," who believed that humanity had been eradicated with only Earth remaining. The Dark Machines placed the relay in the Sol system for the next time humanity would rise, in order for them to go down a predetermined path, and to their doom.

**2157CE:** Earth humanity makes first contact with the asari when they try to activate Relay 314. The asari captain in charge of the patrol fleet, Anaya, initiates first contact. The Systems Alliance later joins the Citadel.

Matriarch Benezia would later comment that if it hadn't been for General Arminius, the commanding officer of the 12th patrol fleet being sick, first contact with humanity would likely have escalated to war.

**2160CE:** After the birth of his and Bastila's daughter, Revan disappears, leaving only a message that he saw a vision of the last Sith. The Millennium Falcon is later found, sold to a man named Lando Calrissian.

**2166CE:** Lando Calrissian loses the Millennium Falcon in a gamble to an unknown individual.

**2170CE:** A Batarian pirate fleet with the intent of attacking the Systems Alliance colony of Mindoir, makes a miscalculation in a relay jump and attack a Mandalorian world. The Batarian fleet is never heard from again.

The attack makes the larger galactic society aware of the mass relays mentioned in the Scroll of the Ancients. The Republic, New Empire, Mandalorians, Corellians and Hapans send out fleets to find them, but all return empty handed.

**2171CE:** January: A mysterious triangle shaped ship, wearing a six rayed galactic roundel, is discovered at the edge of the galaxy by a New Republic Cruiser. Before they give chase the ship jumps to FTL towards and unspecified region of dark space.

**2172CE:** Bastila Shan is made Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

**2176CE:** February: A Mass Relay is discovered by the Corellians.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meaning of Life Relay?

**Chapter 1: The Meaning of Life. Relay?**

"_Balance of The Force is necessary for the universe. Without balance, everything falls apart…we are charged with maintaining this balance, which is why we realize the truth: there is no light and dark side of the force, just the force itself…" - Dade Leviathan_

**2176, June**

Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, current commanding officer of the Imperial Systems Navy 51st sector fleet and the commanding officer of the Bucephalus - an Invictus-class star destroyer. He was among the few who were granted the honor and chance of commanding such a vessel. But such was the luck of Gilad Pellaeon who had been assigned as additional protection of the joint Imperial-Republic-Mandalorian science team studying the massive structure known as a Mass Relay. The massive relay was situated a few light-years away from Mandalorian space in what they called the Nemean Abyss, named after an old beast from humanity's lost past.

At the moment the admiral was in a shuttle on its way towards the New Republic ship housing the scientists. It was a Scythe-class battle cruiser; its vertical hammerhead design was iconic within the Republic Navy. It was flanked by two Mandalorian Dagger-class star destroyers, named after their dagger like shape. While the Dagger-class had the shape of the old Republic's Venator-class, the Mandalorian ship was more wedge shaped and had a completely steel grey hull.

"_Hyperion this is Gold Eagle requesting clearance to land."_

"_Copy Gold Eagle, portside landing bay is clear for landing. Welcome aboard."_

"_All hands, ETA in T-minus ten minutes."_

Pellaeon's inner admiration of the difference in ship design was interrupted by the voice of the female pilot announcing their arrival. Jan Ors was her name, if he remembered correctly; she had been personally requested for this mission by the Imperial Knight leading his security detail.

"So what do you think it is? I mean look at the size of that thing! Only the Bucephalus is dwarfing it and that is only in length!"

"Relax Rosh, talking ain't gonna answer your questions, not until we get to the Hyperion." Kyle Katarn the senior of the two Imperial Knights accompanying Pellaeon as his security detail chuckled. He put his hands on the younger knight's shoulder. He was brown haired, with a full beard, in contrast to the clean-shaven Rosh.

"Sorry sir, it's just my first time leaving the Academy on Bastion," the enthusiastic young knight Rosh Penin said. He was sporting an embarrassed expression.

"No need to be sorry Rosh, just tone down the enthusiasm a little until we arrive." Katarn kept his hand on his partner's shoulder as he sent Pellaeon an apologetic nod.

"Don't mind him sir. First time in space."

Pellaeon sent him a smile before replying. "There is no need for that Captain Katarn; we all remember our first time in space." Katarn let out a coarse laugh as he patted Penin on the back while the shuttle's fourth occupant shook her head.

"Why so glum Miss?" Katarn asked their fourth companion, a red-haired Imperial Intelligence Officer.

"The name is Mara Jade, the rest is for the Empress' eyes only," Mara Jade said before returning her attention to flipping her lightsaber in her hand. Imperial Intelligence was one of the few organizations within the Empire that employed Force users. Unlike the Imperial Knights, the Office of Imperial Intelligence worked behind the scenes, unhindered by red tape and the laws of the Empire.

The Intelligence Officer was dressed in a form fitting sleeveless black uniform. This stood in contrast to the shuttles glossy white interior, the crimson and black armor of the Knights and Pellaeon's white dress uniform.

"So high command sent someone to keep an eye on us? I see, I see..."

"_All hands prepare for landing."_ Whatever Katarn had planned to say next was cut off by the announcement from Jan Ors. The landing was smooth and the shuttle's four passengers prepared to disembark into the well-lit hangar bay of the Hyperion.

"Not coming with us Jan?" Kyle asked as he tapped the door separating the cockpit from the troop compartment.

"Nah, I'll rather wait and not get bored by the eggheads exposition. Thank you," She replied. Kyle let out a chuckle as he followed the others out of the ship.

The Hyperion's hangar was humming with activity, soldiers passed through, engineers worked on the starfighters and various cargo vehicles drove back and forth between the tanks and shuttles stored in the bay. In the middle of the landing area stood a single figure, waiting for the Imperials.

"Ah, Admiral Pellaeon a pleasure to meet you, I am Padawan Satele Shan attached to this project by the Jedi Council," The female Padawan said as she extended her hand towards Pellaeon. She was dressed in tight-fitting olive colored combat attire with gold trimmings and floral print; she had a metal armband on her upper left arm as well as fingerless combat gloves. Her double-bladed lightsaber was affixed in a holster on the small of her back.

"The pleasure is mine," Pellaeon replied as he shook her hand. "Empress Marasiah Fel does not forget her allies."

"Ma'am," Kyle said, saluting together with Penin. While Mara Jade nodded curtly. "Mara Jade, Imperial Intelligence," was the only response any of the others received.

"I see. Follow me." Satele signaled for them to follow her as they walked further into the belly of the Hyperion.

"So what is a Padawan doing alone, aren't you usually with a master?" Rosh questioned as they walked towards the lift that would take them to the ships main body.

"Usually we are, but the Council thought it would do me good with a change of scenery."

"So what you're saying is that you misbehaved and the Council wanted some peace and quiet for a change?" Kyle said, having dropped all pretenses of professionalism as he flashed Satele a smile.

"It was an honest mistake any sixteen year old could make! Just because your mother is the Grand Master, I…" Satele blurted out before she stopped her rant, slightly embarrassed and a little annoyed at the older knight's nagging.

"Could you explain what it is we are dealing with, Miss Shan?" Pellaeon asked, abruptly ending Katarn's teasing of the young Padawan, as they walked onto the lift.

"Yeah, I'm quite interested too and poor Rosh here is almost bursting from curiosity," Kyle said as he once again patted his younger colleague on the back, letting out his trademark laugh. "And if I'm not mistaken, which I rarely am, Miss Cloak and Dagger over there would also like to know what this is about. That is if she doesn't already know," Kyle said as he made a gesture towards Mara Jade who simply let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"For your information, Mr. Katarn, I am here to evaluate whether this… relay… possesses a threat or an opportunity to the Empire and her allies!" The intelligence officer said as she sent Kyle a harsh look.

"How could these relays pose any danger to the five superpowers?" Rosh asked as the lift stopped and they made their way through the long hallway towards the ships laboratory.

"Miss Mara Jade is right, according to the Scroll of the Ancients; the relays were used by other spacefaring races for faster-than-light travel across vast distances. While you could theoretically cross the galaxy with a current generation hyperdrive, it would still take months. These relays allow instantaneous travel across thousands of light-years," Said Satele.

"These relays could allow us to map out new jump coordinates." Kyle said while he stroked his beard.

"You did not mention the pros and cons of these relays, Miss Shan?" Added Pellaeon as a few crewmen saluted them on the way whilst others simply nodded at Satele.

"I believe the dear doctor can explain that," Satele said as they stopped in front of a large pair of sliding doors. "This is it," she added as they entered the large laboratory. Several scientists dressed in white lab coats with green shoulder pads were working at different stations surrounding the massive laboratory table in the middle of the room. A woman stood looking over a transparent tablet, handed to her by another scientist, she was dressed in a form fitting lab coat that showed off her curves while remaining functional in its environment.

"Pellaeon, Rosh, Kyle and Mara Jade may I introduce you to Dr. Sonya of clan Ordo and Chief scientist of Republic Extraterrestrial Science." Satele quickly introduced them to each other.

"Good evening." Dr. Sonya nodded at them.

"Now good doctor what can you tell us of this mass relay, who build it, where does it come from?" Pellaeon asked as he leaned over the table, looking at a pile of strange blue dust that was grouped together near Sonya who was using her glass tablet to analyze it.

"This relay which we have dubbed 1414 was discovered by a Corellian patrol three months ago. They were chasing a known smuggler who was evading them by jumping in an out of hyperspace at random intervals." Sonya tapped the table bringing up a large window with four smaller ones around it in order for the four others to see.

"A risky maneuver, only a skilled pilot could do that," Kyle added as he had begun to stroke his beard again.

"Anyway the Corellians followed suit and one of the jumps took them a few thousand kilometers away from the relay. The smuggler whose hyperdrive was overheating due to the numerous continuous jumps headed towards the relay where it enveloped his ship in a blue light and shot him away from his Corellian pursuers." Pellaeon watched the footage from the Corellian frigate as the smuggler's ship - a YT-1300 - was shot out into unknown space by the relay.

"Why did the Corellians not pursue the smuggler?" Rosh asked while leaning over the table holding himself up with his left arm.

"Because we don't know where the relay leads to. Enemy space most likely," Mara Jade said barely making an effort in disguising her annoyance with the young knight.

"Peace Mara Jade, the lad is just green; we've all been there at some point in our lives. No?"

"Of course Admiral," Mara Jade said as she folded her arms in a parade rest. "Doctor, you may continue."

Sonya tapped the table again bringing up a perfect hologram of the large tuning fork shaped relay with two large gyroscopic rings spinning around its blue core. "From our initial scans of the dust gathered from the surface of the relay, we have estimated that it dates back to several million years before prehistoric humanity reached the stars. Making it older than anything we've ever encountered before."

"This blue core, what is it made of?" Satele asked as she pointed at the middle of the holographic relay.

"The relay itself is made of phrik, the hardest metallic compound we know of. It is additionally protected by a quantum shield that renders it nearly impervious to damage and locks the structure in place at the subatomic level. We believe it could withstand the full power of the Death Star's superlaser if it still existed." Before Sonya continued she enlarged the hologram of the relay.

"The core itself is made up of an unknown element we have decided to call, element zero, or eezo for short."

"Why not just call it unobtainium?" Kyle added as he hid his laugh behind his right fist. The doctor simply shook her head while letting out an exasperated sigh.

"And what does this element zero do?" Pellaeon asked as he ran his hand over his finely maintained mustache.

"From the Corellian report and the empirical evidence of the probes we sent through…"

"What! You sent something that could potentially reveal our location through that… thing! Into unknown territory?" Mara Jade exclaimed as she placed both her hands on the lab table.

"Relax officer. The probes holds no vital information and are simply mapping out the larger relay network with sensor bursts. We have had no problems since we launched them two months ago," The doctor said unfazed by the intelligence officer's outburst.

"To understand how these relays work you must understand that there are two kinds of relays. This one we believe is a primary relay, due to its size and the data sent back by the probes that shows that it links to an adjacent relay of equal size. These primary relays can propel an object over several thousand light-years, but only link to one other relay. Its partner so to say. Surrounding each primary relay in varying degrees of distance in light-years are several secondary relays that can link to any other relay, but only at a distance of a few hundred light-years."

"You still haven't answered our question," Satele pointed out as she scratched the back of her head.

"I was getting to that, Miss Jedi," Sonya said as she fixed Satele with a glance. She then pointed at the pile of dust that constantly changed its color to various shades of blue and emitted a cold aurora.

"This ladies and gentlemen is element zero. What little of it we managed to collect from the excess material in orbit of the relay."

"So what does it do, right now I only see some glowing blue dust?" Rosh asked as he leaned down to study the element zero dust, making the hologram of the relay flicker as he pressed his head through it.

Sonya tapped the table, closing the hologram and pushed Rosh's head away with her index finger. "When subjected to an electrical current, the element releases dark energy which can be manipulated into a field that raises or lowers the mass of all objects within that field. A so called, mass effect, a positive current increase mass, a negative current decreases it. A vessel could achieve faster-than-light travel by simply lowering its mass until it is beneath that of light."

The doctor moved the dust to the side before she brought a video up on the table. "High-mass effect fields can be used to create artificial gravity and can push space debris away from starships." Sonya tapped a few of the holographic keys on the table, showing various clips of tests made with the element.

"Could we utilize this in our spaceships?" Mara Jade asked, for once with interest in her voice.

"We could, but our tests show that mass effect fields create a static electrical charge. The charge from an element zero drive core, must be grounded at regular intervals, either by touching a planet's surface or interacting with a planet's geomagnetic field to prevent the electricity discharging into the hull and cause catastrophic damage."

"And our repulsorlift and hyperdrive technology does not have these setbacks," Pellaeon added.

"Correct," Sonya said giving the admiral an approving nod.

"Where does this element come from, can we mine it?" Mara Jade asked as she studied a speck of the blue dust between her index finger and thumb.

"From our research, element zero is created when solid matter is affected by the energy of a stellar explosion. The material seems to be common in the asteroids orbiting neutron stars. While dangerous places to mine due to intense radiation, it shouldn't be a problem with a sufficient number of droids. Our research reveals that some planets have small eezo deposits formed during their formation."

"So how much have you found."

"It's hard to say, since we haven't actively begun searching for it, but scans show us that Mandalore itself holds large abundances of it." Pellaeon simply nodded at the doctor.

"How come we've first found a relay now?"

"To answer your question Rosh," Sonya tapped the table bringing the hologram of the relay back up. "These relays don't emit heat or radiation unlike starships, thus making them difficult to find if their position changes. From say a supernova. They are especially hard to find if you don't know where to look for a start."

"So… I don't know if any of you have wondered about this, but how many of these relays are there?" Kyle asked as he raised his right hand, flashing a boyish grin.

"Well it is only a matter of minutes before our probes have finished mapping out the relay system." Sonya said as she picked up her glass tablet.

"How precise will this data be?" Pellaeon asked.

"Well we won't be able to pinpoint the location of each relay, but we'll be able to calculate the number of active relays," The doctor said as she tapped her tabled a few times. "Ah, it finished five minutes ago. Kravis inform the bridge that they can shut the probes off, we got our data!" Sonya yelled to a technician.

"So what's the number?" Kyle asked as the others huddled around the doctor and her tablet.

Satele let out a snicker when she saw the result. "Well it seems that there are 42 active primary relays and 42 active secondary relays." Kyle let out an appreciative chuckle.

_**Encyclopedia Galactica**_

_**The Five Superpowers**_

_The New Republic, the Imperial Systems, the Mandalorian Dominion, the Corellian Confederacy and the Hapes Consortium colloquially referred to as the Five Superpowers, Five Powers or the Five. These five interstellar governments are able to both project their power galaxy wide, while still maintaining a defense force large enough to cover their own territories. While all five states have large non-human populations, only the New Republic, Corellia and Mandalore has had alien leaders, this can be explained as humanity being the largest and most widespread race in the galaxy or just plain speciecism. If you go by what the critics say._

_**Codex: Imperial Systems**_

_The Imperial Systems or the Empire was formed after the Republic-Sith War, when the loyalists - led by Jagged Fel and his son Roan - of the Federal Republic of Bastion hunted down the last of the Sith-Bastion forces. Jagged Fel was later crowned the first Emperor of the newly formed Imperial Systems. The Empire consist of 50 sectors each represented by a Grand Moff, systems within each sector are represented by a High Moff, while regular Moffs represent the individual planets. The 51st sector refers to the Imperial Colonies with each colony receiving representation when their population has reached one million. The colonies are commonly referred to as the Colonial Sector._

_The Imperial capital is Bastion, the most fortified world in the galaxy._

_**Navy**_

_The Imperial Starfleet has long been known as one of the largest naval forces in the known galaxy, only rivaled by the fleets of the other five superpowers. The Imperial navy consists of 51 individual sector fleets; each fleet is commanded by a High Admiral in charge of an Invictus-class dreadnought, a 19 kilometer long warship manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards. The sector fleets patrol the fifty sectors of the Empire and are supported by a compliment of a 1000 Vindictus-class star destroyers. The 51st sector fleet patrols the colonies of the Empire. The sector fleets are further split up into systems fleets._

_There is an additional 10 diplomatic and expeditionary fleets, each consisting of 24 star destroyers. A diplomatic fleet is tasked with diplomatic missions and an expeditionary fleet is tasked with exploration._

_The Empire also have an additional 51 reserve fleets. Each reserve fleet is deployed when another returns from its own deployment. The total count of ships within the navy lies at around 1,002,000 star destroyers with 102 dreadnoughts. Though only half of the fleet is deployed during peacetime._

_**Ships**_

_Invictus-class dreadnought  
__The Invictus-class dreadnought or super star destroyer is the crown jewel of the Imperial Navy. Kite shaped, 19 kilometer long, 2500 meter at its tallest point and 3 kilometers at its widest. A dorsal flight deck runs along the ships middle and 2500 turbolaser batteries are situated on each side of the ship's hull, each battery are stored within internal compartments and are deployed when the ship prepares for battle, giving it its iconic smooth shape. Its propulsion system consists of four massive engines and the latest military grade hyperdrive. The Invictus-class lacks the superstructure and cityscape of former star destroyers by Kuat Drive Yards, leaving its command center enclosed within the ship. A nine rayed Galactic Roundel or Imperial Crest is painted on each side of the ship, symbolizing unity and the distancing the Empire takes towards the former Galactic Empire._

_An Invictus is crewed by a total of 32,000 men, while in theory; it can be crewed by just one man. It can hold up to 4800 fighters, 2400 dropships, 1200 light vehicles together with 600 heavy vehicles and a compliment of 24,000 thousand troops._

_It should be noted that only the Empire utilizes Super Star Destroyers. Ships several kilometers in length are expensive to build, maintain, field and staff without a heavy economy and a focused infrastructure._

_Vindictus-class star destroyer  
The smaller 1600 meter long Vindictus-class star destroyer, is the most widespread of the Empire's ships, and is designed as a miniature version of the Invictus. The ship is the same length as the former Galactic Empire's star destroyers, but it has more mass. The Vindictus has far lesser laser batteries than its larger cousin, but makes up for it in speed, maneuverability and powerful shields._

_A Vindictus is crewed by 8450 men, holds 960 fighters, 480 dropships, 240 light vehicles with 120 heavy vehicles and 5400 troops._

_**Codex: New Republic**_

_The New Republic is the largest governing body of the five superpowers, comprised of the majority of systems within the known galaxy. It is comprised of thousands upon thousands of systems and planets with a population in the trillions._

_Since the end of the Republic-Sith War, the Galactic Alliance Remnant returned to its former position as the New Republic, with Coruscant as its capital. While some might say that it is an unruly place governed by a bureaucracy that moves at a snail's pace, it remains the bastion of freedom and liberty within the galaxy, protected by the Jedi._

_**Navy**_

_With more ships than any of the other Five Powers combined, the Republic Navy is the largest in the known universe, and while they do not field the kilometer long warships of the Empire, they instead rely on maneuverability, firepower and starfighter support._

_As a rapid reaction force, the navy is usually stationed at central hubs, ready to launch when a system comes under attack. The navy is largely made up of Scythe-class main battle cruisers and Nebula-class star destroyers, numbering in the hundreds of thousands._


	3. Chapter 2: Council Probing…?

So this is chapter two or three if you don't count the prologue, here we are introduced to new characters and the Mass Effect part of the story.

As for the militaries of the Five Powers, I was heavily inspired by the games Titanfall and Hawken. If you are wondering how the armor of the Five Powers look, just take a look at those games.

P.S. I'm not very good at writing action scenes, so please tell me how to improve if it bothers you. Also feel free to inform me on how my grammar can be improved. :)

**Chapter 2: Council Probing…?**

_Mandalorians are among the finest warriors in the galaxy.  
Unfortunately, there are many of them._

**Mandalorian Space  
2176, August 10 **

The crack of his combat knife, sinking, twisting and breaking the vertebral column of the four eyed alien was music to Canderous of clan Ordo's ears. He quickly dodged the blow from another alien, as it tried to whip him with the butt of its rifle. The cramped hallways of the alien's ship were perfect for close combat enthusiast like Canderous. He quickly pulled out his pistol and unloading six rounds into his attacker's stomach.

"Bloody ugly fucker," he mumbled as he holstered his pistol and steadied his rifle. It had merely been twelve hours since these aliens - calling themselves Batarians had, foolish as they were, attacked Mandalore itself. The audacity of this race, their discipline was laughable and their fleet a disgrace and still they had decided to attack a Mandalorian world. They had tried six years before and while they never found out why a bunch of unknown aliens had arrived trying to kidnap Mandalorian citizens, the attackers were killed and their fleet destroyed. All without a single Mandalorian casualty.

Now they had apparently come back for more blood and Canderous could do nothing but shake his head in exasperation as he moved towards the command bridge. As leader of the Mandalorian Protectors it was his duty to defend his people, a duty he was not going to fail.

"Sir, all enemies have been eliminated and their leader captured," a young Mandalorian, with his helmet tucked beneath his left arm informed as he approached the grumbling Mandalorian leader.

"Good, take me to him cadet." Canderous gave the young soldier a curt nod.

The cadet turned around and walked down the way he came from, with Canderous close at his heels. "Follow me to the bridge sir; I'm sure you have some questions for our prisoner."

The walls of the hallways were cramped with the bodies of the dead aliens, whom the mandalorian boarding party had moved hastily, in order to establish a modicum of space within the ship. Still, it looked as if someone had gone through the ship with a meat cleaver; Canderous had to watch his step in order not to slip in the orange blood.

"What's the body count cadet?" Canderous asked as he stepped on the head of a dead batarian, not minding the alien skull cracking under the weight of his armor.

"Around 41 of our own soldiers along with 65 civilians, as for the batarians, all of their twelve ships and men are dead, with the wounded summarily executed when found; only their captain is alive."

Canderous gave an approving grunt in response as he left a trail of batarian brains on his way towards the bridge. The bridge door stood wide open, the sound of someone being thrown around could be heard from inside.

"I'll leave you to it then. Sir." The young cadet quickly gave Canderous a salute, before holstering his rifle and heading towards the hangar bay where the Mandalorian boarding party was waiting.

As Canderous entered the bridge he saw the batarian captain being thrown onto the combat information center by a large Mandalorian in yellow and white armor, who started to repeatedly punch the alien in the face. On the far right wall stood a red-haired woman in grey combat armor playing with a butterfly knife. It had likely belonged to one of the dead pilots that were slumped in their seats near the cockpit to the left.

"Well I'll be damned. Zaeed Massani, I thought you would be dead by now, you old shit!" Canderous bellowed as he approached his old friend.

"Canderous! You son of a bitch!" Zaeed exclaimed as he looked upon his old friend, quickly forgetting the batarian as he moved to greet him.

"It's been what, thirty years?" Canderous asked as he answered Zaeed's greeting with a handshake that could cause stars to explode.

"Back when we were young men. Now we are both old shits!" The two war buddies both let out a booming laugh as they tried to crush each other's hand. Only to be interrupted from their small pissing contest by the batarian.

"Balak, Ka'hairal, Captain, Batarian Hegemony…" The batarian didn't have time to say more as Zaeed punched him in the face again.

"Oh, I'm sorry I completely forgot you were still here," Zaeed said as he pulled Balak off the table and placed him on his knees in front of Canderous.

"What did he say?"

"These aliens don't speak any language we know of, but it seems that their translators can perfectly understand Basic, the only way we have been able to circumvent this has been by extracting the translator microbes from the blood of the dead. So forgive me for this old friend," Zaeed said as he quickly jammed a syringe filled with silvery goo into his friend's neck.

"Argh, dammit! At least warn me before!" Canderous yelled as he rubbed his neck. The only response he got from Zaeed had something to do with being a man.

"So, why did you attack us?" Canderous asked Balak, having verified that the translator microbes worked by listening to the repeated words coming from the batarian.

"You humans… have since your introduction… been overstepping your bounds…" Balak gasped through ragged breaths. "You have been… encroaching on Hegemony space for too long… this attack was for the fleet we lost at Mindoir."

"Mindoir… I don't know any planet by that name, but six years ago you made the grave mistake of attacking a planet belonging to the Mandalorian Dominion."

"Bah, you humans and your names, you won't deceive me with your lies," Balak spat as he steadied himself against the table. "The Traverse and beyond belongs to the Hegemony! Not newcomers like your kind!"

Zaeed gave the batarian a hard slap to the back of his skull. "Newcomers… I don't know how long you've been living under a rock my friend, but humanity has been in space before your ancestors sucked on their mothers tits."

"Lies! You humans never speak the truth, but mark my words. One day the Batarian Hegemony will wipe out the human race and your pathetic Systems Alliance. The Hegemony will have its revenge!" Balak screamed as he lunged at Canderous, far quicker than seemed possible due to his condition.

Canderous' years of training and experience kicked in as he quickly braced himself. Instead the batarian collided into his armor and collapsed in a heap, a butterfly knife sticking out of his skull. "Holy shit, girl!" Exclaimed Zaeed as he quickly jumped back, his gun drawn and aimed at the dead alien. The Mandalorian woman, who had previously been a spectator to the interrogation, let out a short humph as she walked past him.

"Maybe next time, restraining the prisoner would be a good idea," The red-haired Mandalorian commented as she kneeled down to pull out the knife.

"Care to introduce us, Zaeed?"

"Oh, well." Zaeed cleared his throat and holstered his gun. "Canderous this is Shae of clan Vizla, Shae this is Canderous leader of the Manda Cabure and an old buddy of mine."

"Sure," Shae responded, placing herself against the CIC console, while parting some of her hair behind her right ear. "Say what you want about their fighting capabilities, but they were at least smart enough to wipe most of their data before we boarded. So we got nothing beside language and that they came from the relays."

"Relay 1414?" Canderous questioned as he stroked his chin, lightly kicking the dead batarian.

"They used 1414 for the long distance jump, then they jumped to a smaller one within our territory. That's how they managed to attack us without warning."

"Well, that explains it," Canderous sighed as he activated his wrist communicator. "This is Canderous Ordo, we're all done here."

"So. What now?" Zaeed asked as he together with Canderous and Shae looked through their shuttle's window at the ugly batarian ship. It looked as if someone had tried to make three squares into a triangle.

"I'll contact HQ and they'll find out where the smaller relay is and probably guard it." Canderous rubbed the bridge of his nose, obviously tired of the whole ordeal. "In the meantime we'll blow this fucker to kingdom come!"

Canderous tapped his communicator as he relayed the order. "Captain Darryn, you are cleared to fire on the enemy ship!" The shuttles passengers all stood in silence as they watched the soundless symphony of the mandalorian star destroyer unleashing a barrage of turbolaser fire against the batarian ship.

"Now Zaeed, how do I get this silvery shit out me?"

**Citadel  
2176, August 14**

"The Batarian Hegemony demands that the council put forth sanctions against humanity for the destruction of an entire Hegemony fleet!"

"Lies, those accusations are baseless! The Systems Alliance has not engaged any fleet, least of all one belonging to the Hegemony!"

"Those are grave accusations, ambassador, what evidence do you base them on?" Councilor Sparatus said as he fixed the Batarian ambassador a hard look. He did not like Batarians, those who committed slavery and genocide while hiding behind ancient traditions did not deserve respect in his book. He could appreciate the human, Udina. Even if he put the ass in ambassador; he was a proud, though predictable man, who stood unshakable in his loyalty to his people.

"An entire Batarian fleet was destroyed mere days ago by the Alliance!" The Batarian ambassador, Kadar, managed to say before he was cut off.

"And what would a Batarian fleet be doing if it warranted an attack by a human fleet, ambassador?" Councilor Valern inquired as he quickly tapped his omni-tool.

"The Council does not have the right to interfere with the internal matters of a member state!" Kadar raged against the salarian, "As for evidence! Here is your evidence!" Kadar tapped his omni-tool so furiously, that Udina entertained himself with the idea of the batarian, nicking an artery with his own nails. He was brought out of his brief thoughts as the hologram of a massive dagger shaped ship appeared in the middle of the council chamber.

"Interesting," muttered salarian councilor Valern as he leaned over his podium. The ship looked as if a long narrow triangle with a squared end had been placed on top of a smaller wide bottomed triangle, thus giving it a dagger like shape. Numerous gun turrets of unknown make were fixed onto its hull. A feature not common with ships of Citadel members, as they only had one massive spinal cannon, with extensive GARDIAN systems mounted along the hull.

"This ship matches no known design ambassador, so explain to me, how it could possibly be of human make?" Tevos asked.

"I am telling you, our fleet was attacked by numerous ships of this design and batarian blood was spilled. As a member of the Citadel I demand sanctions…"

"This fleet wouldn't have anything to do with the disappearance of a previous fleet six years ago ambassador?" Udina said with a smug smile as he abruptly cut off Ambassador Kadar.

"Councilors!" Kadar repeated, "These ships were using unknown laser based weaponry. I am telling you. The Systems Alliance has selfishly kept technology for themselves that would benefit the entire galactic community!" Kadar screamed as he pointed and accusatory finger at Udina.

"Calm yourself Kadar and don't try to paint yourself in a better light, we know you're not a saint," Tevos replied in an effort to calm down the seething batarian. Kadar visibly balled his hands into fists as he tried to relax himself.

"Udina, I trust the Alliance to not have withheld such technology from us?" Tevos inquired, focusing her attention towards the human ambassador.

"Yes, such technology would be quite beneficial to the entire galaxy," Valern added.

"Councilors, I can assure you that the Systems Alliance has never made a ship of this design. Nor discovered the secret to laser based weaponry," Udina said as he gestured towards the hologram of the unknown ship.

The turian councilor cleared his throat in order to steer the meeting back on track. "As you previously stated ambassador, the Council does not have the right to interfere with the internal matters of an associate member, thus without the proper evidence. I'm terribly afraid that we can't do anything to help." Sparatus added a hint of mock pity in his last sentence. He really did not like the batarian ambassador.

"The Hegemony will hear of this!" Kadar yelled as he turned away from the councilors with such haste that Udina thought he would fall over.

"Guess we just lost an associate member… pity," Valern said without sparing a glance at the disappearing form of the batarian ambassador.

"Bah, who cares, they're a bunch of slavers anyway," Sparatus spat; if he had not been in public he probably would have done it literally.

"Give the ambassador some time to cool down, his bark has always been far worse than his bite. In the meantime this session is adjourned." Tevos gave a nod to Udina as the two other councilors prepared to leave. "Councilors, Ambassador."

**Earth  
2176, November 11  
**

Contrary to what the movies might show you, the conference room of the Systems Alliance top brass was not a sparsely lit room where a group of sinister silhouettes planned a new course of action on how to conquer the galaxy; it was instead a large well lit rotund room on the top floor of a San Francisco skyscraper. A large round glass table was situated in the middle of the room, leather chairs were placed around it and personal terminals were installed in front of them. Admiral Steven Hackett of the Systems Alliance was sitting in one of these chairs, situated to his right was his old colleague and friend Captain David Anderson, to his left was Rear Admiral Kahoku and adjacent to him was Rear Admiral Boris Peter Mikhailovich. Hackett did not particularly like the Russian, but grudgingly respected his dedication to the Alliance. To the Rear Admiral's left was General Williams, head of the Alliance Marine Corps. As of the moment the entire top brass was waiting for Fleet Admiral William Olmos.

"Ladies and gentlemen, apologies for the delay," Olmos said as he entered the room. He was dressed in a white version of the Alliance naval uniform, with a few added golden decorations attached to it, as he placed himself on his chair he tapped a few commands into the terminal. "As you probably know already, the Batarians are not particularly fond with us at the moment," Olmos said, his lips twitching slightly in order to hide a small smile.

"As of the moment the Batarian Hegemony has closed their embassy and withdrawn their seat as an associate member of the Citadel, effectively making them a rogue state." Olmos cleared his throat as he continued to press a few commands on his terminal, a large hologram of a dagger shaped ship appeared in the middle of the room, quiet whispering could be heard among the assembled officers.

"Still that is not what interests me, what does though, is their claim as to why they decided to leave. Captain Antella of Internal Affairs will take it from here." Hackett leaned forward to get a better look at the ship, a peculiar design, but aside from being around a kilometer long it was nothing extraordinary in his opinion.

Captain Antella who was sitting to the right of the Fleet Admiral looked up from his report, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Batarian Hegemony claims that ships of this design destroyed an entire fleet, while we could write this off as them meeting their demise to an unknown race. They adamantly cling to the belief that the Systems Alliance is behind the fleet's destruction."

"So? For all we know they are trying to make a scapegoat of us." Mikhailovich commented as he looked up from the report that had been sent to all of the room's terminals.

"What we have concluded is that most likely they're simply blaming humanity for their problems. As they always have, but a few days ago we made a discovery." Antella had a pleased smile on his face as he drew out the anticipation of the gathered assembly, "A discovery that will only help expand humanity's influence in the galaxy."

"And what of this… discovery, captain?" Admiral Kahoku questioned. He was leaning back in his chair with his right fist tucked under his chin.

"We found a probe drifting through the relays." Antella pressed a button on his terminal; the hologram of the ship was replaced by a device in the form of three spheres on top of each other, it had a pair of solar panels on the sides and antennas on each end. "One of our ships found it by coincidence as it passed through the Arcturus relay."

"And what is so interesting about this probe, captain?" Hackett asked, having grown quite tired at the captain's exposition.

"I was getting to that, Admiral," Antella said, masking his annoyance at Hackett, the captain did love the sound of his own voice. "When we studied the probe we did not find any vital information on its creators, but we did make a discovery. When we extracted data from the probe we found something quite interesting. Most of the data we got was written in an unknown alphabet, but some of it was in and I kid you not, perfect English with mathematics in Arabic numerals."

"What's to say that this isn't just a lost colony. Could be the Manswell Expedition?" General Williams asked.

"We have taken that into consideration, but in order to build several dreadnaught sized ships, a society would require an infrastructure far superior than that of a colony numbering in the hundreds and a tax base on the galactic scale." Antella folded his hands in front of himself, "It is simply unfeasible for a colony the size of the Manswell Expedition, to have achieved this kind of economic power."

The setting sun shining through the windows, cast long shadows through the top floor. Perfectly setting the mood for the collective silence that had manifested itself among its occupants. They had evidence of a race that could eradicate entire fleets, the engineering capability to deploy dreadnaught sized ships and most importantly, they could apparently speak English. Thus establishing communications and perhaps trade relations was feasible.

"Gentlemen, we have had an opportunity handed to us. An opportunity to ensure human dominance within the galaxy," Fleet Admiral Olmos bellowed, "That is why I've called together this meeting in order to assemble an expeditionary fleet, which will find this unknown race and establish first contact." The admiral tapped his console once, sending out orders to the gathered officers.

"And who will lead this fleet?" Admiral Mikhailovich asked.

"Admiral Hackett will lead the expeditionary fleet." Olmos quickly steeled his gaze on Hackett. "This unprecedented notice won't be a problem, Admiral?"

Hackett had not been expecting to be put in charge of an expeditionary fleet at such short notice, but he quickly calmed himself to not show his surprise. "Of course not sir. When will I be leaving?"

"It'll take time to gather the necessary resources for this kind of undertaking covertly. A year most likely, so I advise you take time selecting the officers who'll be serving under you. Forward their dossiers when done." Olmos informed Hackett as he closed down his console. "Do any of you others have any more questions?"

The room remained silent as the men and women of the Systems Alliance top brass grumbled over the reports and orders Olmos had sent them. "No. Then good evening and good night ladies and gentlemen."

_**Encyclopedia Galactica  
Military of the Five Powers**_

_**Military**_

_If the marines serve as the scalpel, always ready to deploy at a moment's notice, the army serves as the sledgehammer, striking with utmost precision and superior firepower._

_Like most other galactic powers, the armies of the Five Powers_ rely on a large force of combined arms. _Ground troops supported by large contingents of mechanized infantry, each armed to the teeth with a load of different weaponry suited for the military operation. Soldiers dropped in pods from ships in orbit. All supported by battleships in orbit._

_The infantry of the Five Powers, while different, all use the same basic equipment; body armor that covers most of the body, with jetpacks installed in their back plate for enhanced free running; enabling them to jump and move faster across battlefield terrain. A mandalorian unit known as the 'Flying Monkeys' specializes in the use of their jetpacks for rapid movement and hit-and-run tactics._

_**Uniforms**_

_While each of the militaries of the Five Powers is different, they all share the same basic armor design, military fatigues underneath armor plates that cover most of the body. The amount of armor plating added, varies between each of the Powers, with the Empire and Mandalorians putting more emphasis on it than the other three. Helmets are usually fully enclosed with visors that gives the user full view of the battlefield from the helmets interior via a head-up display.  
_

_**Weapons and Ammunition**_

_As of the 22nd century, firearms technology has changed drastically, instead of the clunky looking guns of the pre-Republic-Sith War era, firearms are now sleeker, better looking and better designed. Ammunition now takes the form of power cells or magazine sized power packs. Regular laser technology is still in use, but for turrets, heavy machine guns and spaceships._

The development of new firearms technology came in the wake of the rise of Force users, at the beginning of the 22nd century. New weapons technology is designed to combat Force users specifically. While modern cartridge sized power cells and packs holds fewer rounds than the previous generation, they add more penetrative power and speed to each shot, making them ideal against armor and less experienced Force users.

The more powerful bolts are not without their drawbacks, as the higher power limits the standard assault rifle magazine to around thirty-two rounds. The added penetrative power and speed though, far outweighs the drawbacks.


	4. Chapter 3: Humble Bounty Hunter

Just a few quick words before we begin.

I'm not a big fan of guest reviews. If they're not civil in tone they will be deleted immediately. It is not that I don't like feedback but I like responding to my reviewers. The fact that I've seen too many writers get nasty comments they can't respond to also plays a factor. Still I do welcome them if they are civil.

The timeline and chapter one and two have been revised. Especially the date of events has been stretched out.

Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter and I'm always open to constructive criticism.

**Chapter 3: Humble Bounty Hunter**

**Tython, Jedi Temple  
2178, May 8**

Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach was not particularly liked by his contemporaries. The Zabrak was considered a hardliner within the Order. His strict adherence to his own set of beliefs - that the dark side of the Force needed to be confronted and defeated, at all costs no matter what shape or form it might take - made him unpopular among the other Jedi Masters. Particularly those with more conservative leanings.

Young initiates were told to avoid him and the few padawans he had were either close to adulthood or well past it. Rarely did any young Jedi willingly seek his company in fear of being ostracized. The fact that he had been given a padawan intrigued him. Darach was standing in the docking station of the Jedi Academy on Tython. He was standing in front a Defender-class light corvette. Waiting for his newly appointed Padawan.

She arrived from the main hall, wearing regular padawan attire; light brown tunic and pants. Heir hair was done up in a messy ponytail. "Sorry for being late Master. I am Satele Shan it's an honor to meet you."

"No need to be so formal Padawan, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other." Darach smiled, taking Satele's bag as she caught her breath. "If it's not too much to ask Satele... I can call you Satele right?"

"Of course Master," Satele said, giving Darach a smile as they both moved towards their ship.

"So Satele. As rumors most likely told you. I'm not particularly popular among the upper echelons of Jedi society." Darach took a moment to look down at Satele. "Why choose someone like me as your teacher?"

"To be honest. I want to be where I can make a difference, where I can help people, and they say you have a knack for finding trouble."

"Hah, they say that do they. Most likely that windbag Vrook. He's been spewing those archaic views of his since before I was a padawan." Darach shook his head and earned a laugh for his remark. "Hell, probably before he even was one."

"Well Master Darach, I predict we'll get along just fine." Satele smiled as she punched the key to the blast door. The Zabrak Jedi Master chuckled as he motioned for Satele to enter first.

On the walkway looking over the dock stood a lone figure watching the two Jedi disappear into the ship. The last conversation she had with her daughter was not a pleasant one.

"Satele, just think about it. Do you really want this or is this just another one of your attempts at rebellion?" In hindsight she could have worded her argument better.

"Do you believe that everything I do is to defy you?" That was what Satele had said to her before storming out.

Bastila watched as the ship's engines roared. "Satele. I thought I could shield you from the dangers of the universe. But I realize now that in my effort to dictate your life...I only drove you away," She whispered and closed her eyes.

Bastila and Revan had her when they were forty. After twenty-two years of marriage and long conversations they had finally decided on children. Then on the night after Satele's birth he had a vision of the Sith. For years she had resented Revan, he had left when she needed him the most. When their daughter needed him. They of all people knew how hard it was for a child to grow up without a parent. The fact that he had left on his own accord broke her heart. As years passed by she came to accept that he would likely never return. Her heart had mended but deep down she still loved him.

Bastila let out a tired breath as she watched the ship take off. Lengthening the distance between her and the only family she had left. Satele was so much like her father. Same stubbornness, same smile and sparkle in her eyes when up to mischief. She even paced when in thought like he did.

Bastila turned away from the disappearing ship. Wiping a tear from her eye. Even if they argued most of the time they still loved each other and Bastila knew that deep down, her daughter loved Revan too. Loved him enough to hate him for discarding his role in her life. If he should return - Bastila was sure the reunion would be anything but civil.

**Koros Major  
2178, May 8**

Cinnabar, Koros, Koros Major then Empress Teta after the woman that united the system and now over six thousand years later the planet was Koros Major once again. The Queen of the Core it was called. The most populous planet in the Galactic Core and an equal to Coruscant.

It was night. It was raining lightly. The tall skyscrapers dotting the cityscape glistened in the rain. A lone figure stood on top of one, looking at the bazaar below. The figure was clad in thick skinsuit, combat trousers and a zipped up jacket with a hard armor vest of shifting plates layered on top. A large sleek square gun was fixed in a thigh holster.

He was handsome in a rugged sort of way. He had light stubble and dark brown hair that went just past his cheekbones. It parted in the middle leaving it to somewhat cover his pale green eyes. A real pretty boy if he freshened up and shaved. He took out his gun and checked the cylinder; six plasma cells each holding three rounds, equalling a total of eighteen. On his belt were three electric bolas as well as a capture device able to teleport a person directly to the nearest precinct holding cell.

He took out a small box from his belt. It contained a pair of contacts. He carefully placed them in each eye and waited for his heads-up-display to come online. "Mission are we ready to go?"

"Just wait a minute," Mission's grumblings could be heard over the line as she tapped a few buttons. "Done."

"It's up now. Thanks." The HUD came online. Giving him complete info on city layout and street names. He searched the bazaar beneath him for his target. A Duros by the name of Elios Guth, a local crime lord in the sector. As his HUD verified his location the man checked his boots' jet systems, put on a beanie and jumped.

His jet boots activated twenty meters above ground softening his landing. The people around him quickly dispersed as he landed. As he straightened himself, he looked directly at Elios. The Duros was flanked by four trandoshan bodyguards. He had a self-assured smirk on his face.

"Jaden Korr! Finally tracked me down, eh?" Elios gloated. Arms stretched out to his sides in a show of superiority. "Somebody kill this motherfu..."

Whatever Elios was going to say went silent as Jaden quickly pulled his gun. Shooting the four trandoshans in rapid succession. Elios gaped as his bodyguards fell lifeless to the ground. Jaden had a smug smile on his face as Elios ran. "Get out of my way!" He screamed as he pushed past the nearest bystanders. Jaden following calmly, scaling the various obstacles Elios threw his way.

The Duros was fast as he moved between people, using them as cover. Jaden unhooked one of his bolas. He quickly spun it as he jumped over a fallen vending machine. Elios turned a corner. Dodging the electrified bola that hit a bystander instead. Jaden quickly jumped utilizing his jet boots for a quick turn as he continued after the Duros.

"Jaden I see energy build up on Elios!" Mission relayed as Elios disappeared in a blue flash. "He's one hundred meters in front of you."

Jaden jumped over a large chasm to the next building. He collided with the wall before pulling himself up and set into a run again. Three of Elios' thugs ran onto a walkway above him. Weapons ready to fire. Jaden slid underneath the walkway. Pulled his pistol and fired. The thugs quickly fell as laser bolts hit them repeatedly. Jaden got up from his slide. Took out another henchman who had rounded a corner pushing him out of the way and over the rooftop.

"He's right there shoot that son of a bitch!" Elios screamed as he saw Jaden on an elevated position behind him. His henchmen already taking aim. Jaden swiftly pulled a grenade from his belt. Throwing it among the mooks while he jumped down. Lasers flying around him. He fired his gun multiple times on the way. The grenade exploded in a blue flash before it suddenly contracted. Creating a miniature black hole. Lifting up the remaining henchmen. Jaden calmly shot them as he ran by. Elios already had a headstart.

"Target is getting away Jaden!" Mission yelled. "He just teleported. He's already on the next block. Use the trains to catch up."

Jaden moved swiftly across the rooftop. Maglev rails beneath him. He quickly checked his HUD. A train would pass by in ten seconds. He had to move fast. Jaden steeled himself as he ran towards the railway and jumped. His jet boots enabling for a longer jump. He braced his landing with a roll as he impacted with the train that just appeared under him.

"That was close," Jaden muttered as he looked up. Elios was walking calmly away. Confident that he had escaped. Jaden did not have much time as the train approached the next tunnel. Jaden utilized the trains speed as he jumped. Time felt still as he flew through the air. He collided into Elios' back with both feet. Sending the Duros into the adjacent wall hard.

Elios turned around. Shaken from the sudden impact. His eyes widened as he saw Jaden pull his capture device. "Wait! Wait! I'll pay you double... Triple!" He didn't have time to say more as the bounty hunter jammed the device onto his chest.

A yellow sphere surrounded the Duros, restraining his arms and legs as he was teleported to the nearest police holding cell. "Mission target is captured. Confirm the bounty has been transferred?"

"Transfer confirmed. You coming back?"

Jaden prepared to reply but stopped. Hearing a low growl he turned to his left. Several men on Elios' payroll stood with weapons ready. Around twenty; humans, trandoshans you name it. "Ehm...Mission, could use some help!" Jaden quickly jumped to cover as his opponents opened fire. The block serving as his cover crumbling.

"Just hold on. We're on our way!"

Jaden slammed new rounds in his gun and pulled his last grenade. He threw it. Sending several men floating by the singularity. He took a few deep breaths and got out of cover. Taking aim each time. Downing five hostiles before taking cover behind a crate. Several rounds slammed into the steel.

"Where's that help Mission!?" Jaden hollered as he quickly ducked. Dodging a few rounds. The enemy was beginning to flank him.

"We're almost there just hold on kid," A male voice said over the radio. Jaden blindfired his gun over the crate. This was bad.

"Fuck it!" Jaden rolled out of cover and grabbed a large armored human with the Force. He quickly pulled him close. Using him for cover as his buddies concentrated their fire. Disregarding the fact that he was on their team seconds ago. Jaden fired until he ran dry. His impromptu shield long dead. Jaden tossed him aside as he jumped. Utilizing his jet boots for extra height he landed on top another thug. A sickening crunch was heard as he crushed the mans ribcage. Jaden quickly rolled into cover. Barely evading the return fire.

"I could really use that help guys!" Jaden didn't hear a response as a Zabrak grabbed him from behind cover and threw him several feet back. Jaden let out a yell as he landed hard on his back. He did a quick back roll to get on his feet. One of his attackers swung at him with his vibroblade. Jaden quickly grabbed the sword arm, twisted it and caught the falling blade. With a swift move he cut his attackers torso. Blood and intestines spilling out. As Jaden turned a shot immediately knocked the blade out his hands. Only quick thinking saved him from sudden death as he used his boots to propel himself forward. Sending an opponent flying into his buddies.

"This has gone on far enough!" The Zabrak that had thrown him snarled, aiming his blaster at him. "I should thank you. With that fool Elios gone. His seat is ripe for the taking. Now be kind and die."

Jaden had nowhere to run. The ten remaining men stood in a half-circle around him. "Well, happy to oblige," he replied, mock bowing as he looked at three shadows moving on the rooftops above. "GUYS NOW!"

Chaos erupted among the ten thugs as one of them was suddenly crushed by the weight of a landing wookie. The Wookie kicked another sending him crashing into ventilator unit. Killing him instantly. Jaden reacted quickly. Tackling the Zabrak, wrestled the blaster out of his hands and headbutted him. Only to stare into the barrel of a gun as he looked up.

"Time to die human!" The trandoshan's words were cut short as his head was removed. The alien collapsed revealing a tiny Twi'lek holding an elaborate vibrosword.

"Don't fear Mission is here!" She said with a smile.

"Took your damn time girl," Jaden laughed as he popped the rounds from his gun and reloaded.

"Hey you two! Could need some help here!" Jaden fired three shots taking down the man pinning their teammate. Mission and Jaden both joined the fray. Taking out the last men.

One man lunged at Jaden with his knife. Jaden grabbed the man's arm, using the momentum to throw him on the ground. He then took hold of his attacker's arm and twisted. Breaking it in the process. Mission finished him with her sword.

Their teammate already up. He walked calmly towards the remaining five thugs. Three broke off from their brawl with the Wookie. He steadily took aim with both his blasters and pulled the triggers. Cyan bolts hit the three men. Sending them crashing down. The Wookie immediately grabbed both his attackers holding them up by the neck. He threw one off the roof screaming on the way down the abyss. The other he smashed down into the concrete floor.

"Ew," Jaden pretended to wince as the criminal's skull sprayed blood and brains onto the pavement. "Was that really necessary Bowdaar?" The Wookie simply responded with a huff as he walked towards the unconscious Zabrak.

The Zabrak hit the concrete railing hard, almost enough to send him over and into the darkness below. "Now where were we," Jaden pretended to contemplate for a moment. "Ah, yes you said you would kill me. Guess the table has turned." Jaden snapped his fingers and turned around. "Nico kill him."

"With pleasure," their teammate said, tipping his wide brimmed hat at Jaden.

"No. Wait!" The Zabrak did not have time to say more as Nico Okarr kicked him over the railing. Sending him screaming to his death.

"Gotta enjoy the little things," he said, fixing his trench coat. "Now let's get some chow."

"Can I choose?" Mission beamed.

"Who's the captain?" Nico asked, looking down at the Twi'lek with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You are." Mission mock pouted as they walked to the nearest elevator.

"That's right, I'm the captain. So I choose the food."

"Guys, I did the hunting," Jaden pointed out. "And the killing."

"That you did boy, but I'm still the captain." Nico pointed at himself with both hands. Bowdaar let out an amused howl. "Stow it big guy."

Jaden let out a chuckle at the antics of his friends. He looked back at the men they had massacred and exhaled audibly. He had used the Force - granted it was to save his own life. He had sworn to abstain from using it since the incident. He quickly steered his thoughts on to the matter of dinner. Those memories were still too bittersweet to dwell on. Jaden shook his head and followed his friends.

Mission let out a loud moan as she downed her second nerf burger with a swill of Corellian soft drink. "That hit the spot!" The Twi'lek exclaimed. She stretched her arms over her head. Placed them behind it and leaned back. Eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"For such a tiny thing you sure eat a lot." Nico remarked, earning a response from Mission and a fry to the face. Bowdaar let out a laugh. Having already finished his meal - the wookie was smoking on his long elaborate pipe, made out of wood from Kashyyyk.

Jaden regarded his friends. The friends he had made three years ago. He had just left his former life behind and boarded a vessel to Alderaan. It was in the spaceport cantina on the planet that he had decided to become a bounty hunter. With his training in the Force and martial arts he had an astute advantage over other newcomers. He had begun hunting small timers wanted by local law enforcement. Slowly building a reputation for reliability and the return of live captives. It was a year later when he was contacted by the Independent Traders Guild - in other words smugglers, to hunt down a man named Skavak.

Skavak was in better words a swindler with a chronic backstabbing disorder who fancied himself a comedian and ladies man. It was on his hunt for this lowlife that Jaden came in contact with the smuggler Nico Okarr - whose ship Skavak had stolen. After a month of an intense game of cat-and-mouse they managed to track the scoundrel down. All the way back to Alderaan. Jaden was almost disappointed with how easy the fight with Skavak had been. Only almost. The man was definitely a better swindler than fighter. In the end they handed him over to the Smugglers Guild. A fate far worse than death in Jaden's opinion.

"What are you smiling about?" Mission inquired.

"Oh nothing just reminiscing." Jaden took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a puff and exhaled, studying the Twi'lek in front of him. He and Nico had met her during a contract. They were sent to Taris to disrupt a gladiatorial gambling ring. Mission was being harassed by a group of bullies working for the local crime lord. Jaden and Nico intervened. It proved unnecessary as the tiny Twi'lek proved able to handle herself. With a minor scuffle and a few broken bones the thugs scattered quickly.

Mission proved reliable with information regarding the Taris underground and helped them locate the gladiatorial holding cells. It was there they freed Bowdaar, the most popular of the fighters. After taking down the ring leaders and bringing the mastermind to justice. Niko offered Mission and Bowdaar to become part of his crew.

"About what. Reminiscing about what?" Mission pulled Jaden out of his reverie.

"Just old times, you know. Before we picked you and Bowdaar up."

"Ah yes. Skavak, what a bitch," Nico stated, taking a swill of his beer. "That Risha girl though. Ha, she was something else." He grinned before holding both hands up in front of him. "And that ass. Hoo!" Nico made a squeezing motion with his hands.

"From what Jaden told me. You didn't stand a chance," Mission teased, sending the captain a mischievous smile. Bowdaar let out a laugh as he puffed on his pipe.

"Hey, the only love I need in my life is my ship," Nico leaned back and tipped his hat over his eyes. "Tell me Jaden. What did you say to her when you two first met?"

"I love this part," Mission said leaning with her elbows on the table.

Jaden extinguished his cigarette. Blew out a puff of smoke and smiled. "Just a humble bounty hunter ma'am."

_**Encyclopedia Galactica  
Force-based Organizations**_

_**Codex: New Jedi Order  
**The New Jedi Order - commonly referred to as the Jedi Order - is the restored and reformed Jedi Order that rose in the wake of the Great Jedi Purge and subsequent fall of the Galactic Empire in the twentieth century. The New Jedi Order was few in numbers during its early years, but as time passed, it was slowly restored, under the leadership of Jedi Master Rahm Kota. De facto leader of the fugitive Jedi._

_During the founding days of the New Order, Kota instilled new sets of rules and guidelines for Order members. Most in response to the stagnation of the Old Order that lead to the Republic's downfall._

_The teachings of the New Order differ from those of the Old in several ways, while the core principles of protecting the innocent still remain. Jedi of the New Order are allowed to marry and have families. A Jedi Master - while unusual - is allowed to take on multiple padawans. Use of conventional weapons and armor besides lightsabers and Jedi robes is no longer forbidden but allowed, and Jedi are allowed much greater personal freedom and responsibility._

_As with the Old Order, children adept in the Force are offered to join the Order if their parents or guardians consent. Unlike the Old Order, a child can be pulled out of the Order by the parents. Those of age can apply of their own will. Some even join well into adulthood. While any Jedi is free to leave at their own accord joining the Order is usually seen as a lifelong commitment._

* * *

That was story chapter 3 and thank you for reading. :-)  
Next chapter can probably be expected at some point later this month.

Some notes on characters.

I try to keep the description of custom characters like Jaden Korr, down to a minimum so people can use their own imagination, but in my mind he looks like Leon S. Kennedy from Resident Evil: Damnation.

Satele is based on her design from the SWTOR Return trailer. You know brown skin, big blue eyes. A softer look compared to the character used in the game and the Hope trailer.


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Luck Times Two

**Chapter 4: Bad Luck Times Two**

**Coruscant System  
2178, May 8**

Hot water cascaded around her shoulders as she leaned against the wall of the shower cabin. Her head resting on her arm. Her orange hair took on a crimson hue as it was soaked. Her eyes closed. Her skin fair. She was tall, around six foot tall with an athletic body that displayed soft curves that belied her physical prowess.

As beautiful as she is deadly would be the best way to describe Shae Vizla. A fact she was not above utilizing when it came to her targets. Many had mistaken her delicate features for weakness and paid dearly for it. She leaned her head back, stretching her arms and allowing the water to hit her face. She stood in the shower for several minutes before turning the water off and leaving.

The mandalorian woman walked naked into her quarters. Towel over her shoulder. She opened her drawers. Put on a sleeveless t-shirt and tights before slipping into her jumpsuit. Zipping it up. It was slim-fit but loose enough to not feel inconvenienced. Shae then took out her armor and placed it on her bed. She was going light for this job - it was just a delivery, a sparsely armored vest would do. Making sure all was in order, she moved to the cockpit.

"You know the ship is so much quieter now, than when the whole gang was here." Spoke the ships pilot as Shae entered. "Almost makes me miss them. Well almost all of them."

"What no love for Skadge, that scoundrel of a houk?" Shae walked up to the pilot's chair. Wrapping her arms around its occupant. She kissed the pilot on the neck before gazing out the window. The pilot checked the autonomous systems before looking up.

"Definitely not! That Houk was more trouble than he was worth! Always blustering threats he certainly couldn't fulfill, he was rude and condescending."

"Well then you can find comfort in the fact that he's not here anymore," Shae spoke softly into girlfriend's ear as she rested her head in the crook of her neck. Her hair still damp.

"And he never flushed!" The Bounty Hunter laughed softly.

"Now, now, Mako. Relax." Shae turned Mako's head and kissed her deeply on the mouth. She then picked her up and in a swift move placed herself in the chair. Mako now straddling her lap.

"Shae, you just put your clothes..." Mako let out a gasp. Shae's hands sliding beneath her shirt. Her hands moving up the smaller woman's sides. Cupping her breasts.

"And I can take them off just as easily," The Mandalorian whispered in Mako's ear.

"Okay, fifteen minutes. We'll be reaching Coruscant in thirty." Mako grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off while the redhead had a self assured smirk on her face.

"Let's make it twenty instead," Shae whispered.

"Shut up and get on with it."

**Coruscant Surface  
Thirty-five Minutes Later**

Zaeed Massani was grumbling. He was not a fan of waiting and at the moment, that was what he did. He was standing on the landing pad a few kilometers from a portal leading to the heart of the Coruscant Underworld. The evening sun setting the sky on fire, lighting up the steel grey surface of the city's towers. The sound of speeder engines, a faint hum in the atmosphere. A ship was approaching. A black dot against the sun at its back. Zaeed held his hand up, shielding his eyes from the glare.

The old soldier cracked a smile as the D5-Mantis approached. The roar from its engines getting louder every minute. The ship sent dust blowing in all directions as it touched down. The dust settled as the entry ramp lowered. The airlock opened and out stepped Shae Vizla with her companion Mako, followed closely by them was an armored container - roughly the size of a grown human and held in the air by its repulsors.

The red haired bounty hunter was clad in a loose-fitting dark grey jumpsuit, a lightly armored faded white vest on top and a beige scarf around her neck. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and on her feet were a pair of brown combat boots made of bantha hide. Her hands were protected by fingerless gloves. A DH-17 blaster pistol was in a holster on her left thigh - attached to a belt holding both magazines and pouches for gadgets. Her companion Mako was dressed in a plain pilots uniform. Tight fitting and brown, with two yellow lines running down from the shoulders and across the legs.

Zaeed approached them both with open arms, a grin on his face. "Good to see you Shae and you too Short-Stuff."

"Hey, at least I'm not an old, bitter and cantankerous man."

Zaeed let out a laugh and eyed the container. "Old and bitter I might be, but cantankerous? The nerve of you people."

"Shae said that," Mako let out, motioning towards the taller woman with her head.

"I just say it as it is."

"Kids..." The old Mandalorian murmured. "Anyway, Shae. You got the package?"

"One ugly trandoshan, as ordered," the Redhead replied, tapping the yellow and grey container with her hand.

Zaeed kneeled down to check the life support system. "Ah, Reneget Vause. Been hunting this ugly piece of shit for a long time." He tapped a few keys on the container's panel before rising and lightly moving a hand over his facial scars and artificial eye. "I still remember how he gave me this."

"Well, now you got him," Shae commented as she pulled her arm around Mako. "So who're we delivering him to? My part of the contract only mentioned the capture and handover to the Independent Traders Guild. Not who would receive the mark."

"A man named Talon Karrde. Information broker and a high ranking figure in the Independent Traders Guild."

"A smuggler then," Shae stated as she scanned her surroundings. A large cargo freighter had just taken off, leaving a trail of vapor in the sky. The sun had moved just above the skyline in the distance.

"Say what you want about smugglers, but keep your end of a bargain and they'll keep theirs. Only downside is that they don't discriminate on who delivers, so it's fair game for anyone."

"Your girl is right, Shae." Zaeed nodded at Mako before looking at his watch. A holographic display on his forearm. "Now, let's get moving. Mako, you coming with us?"

"Nah, I'll have to run some errands, you know," the Pilot replied, talking fast as she checked a list on her holopad - attached to her left glove. "Catch up with some old contacts, make sure the ship runs. I'll also have to check the supplies, someone went through all our foodstuff."

Shae gave a slight smile and shrugged her shoulders as Mako disentangled herself from her embrace. "I'll see you later then. Take care." The Bounty Hunter pulled the smaller woman close and kissed her on the mouth. Mako had to stand on her toes to allow it.

"Call me when you're done," Mako whispered in reply. Shae watched her as she skipped towards the landing pad's exit - a large blocky and grey building, and towards the upper city.

"Get your heads out of the clouds Girl and let's get moving." Zaeed patted Shae on the shoulder before walking towards a beat up freighter. It was light grey with a diamond shaped body and a cockpit that looked like a large barrel. The container housing Reneget Vause following closely.

"Which ship?" The Bounty Hunter asked as she turned away from Mako's disappearing form.

"That one," Zaeed informed, pointing towards the cargo vessel. Letting out a slight laughter.

"Damn Old Man, I know you're old, but I never thought you were that old," Shae remarked as she scrutinized the freighter. Both she and Zaeed were around the same height, though he was quite stockier. The old mandalorian had chosen to forgo his yellow armor and was dressed very much like Shae herself. Except for the fact that he carried two blasters instead of one. They were fastened in an x-shaped bandolier holster. He also had shoulder armor unlike Shae.

"What are you talking about, Girl. That's a classic." Zaeed retorted as they moved towards the ships rear. "Oh and by the way, the GenoHaradan are pretty interested in our precious cargo. Vause pissed off one too many. Lucky for Karrde though, he offered us more."

"Well I sure hope they won't notice us in that old rust bucket."

"What, you embarrassed to be seen in a Corellian classic?"

"This is not a Corellian classic, Old Man." Shae steadied the container as they moved up the access ramp. Zaeed punched in a few keys to open the airlock. They carefully maneuvered the container inside. "All I'm saying is that this is not a sweet ride."

"It's a Corellian classic." Zaeed let out a grunt as they managed to get the container through the door. It was a tight fit, but they managed.

"Sure thing Old Man. A Corellian classic...piece of shit." They fastened the container to the freighter's onboard crane. Vause was dangling horizontally in front of them as they moved towards the middle of the ship.

"Girl, I've seen worse," The older mandalorian mused. "Hell I've lived in worse."

"If the GenoHaradan are that interested in Vause's bounty, why don't we take yours or my ship to get there?"

"Discretion, Shae." Zaeed stated. He tapped a few commands in on his holographic arm display. The ships engines roared to life as it slowly gained altitude. Taking them towards their destination. "We need something less obvious for this job - like a standard cargo ship." Zaeed leveled his right index finger at Shae. "This is a high-value target, Girl. A well armed, custom built ship, would stand out like a lightsaber in a dark room."

"That explains it. The choice, not the ship though." Shae replied. Their banter immediately interrupted as the cargo crane creaked and bended downwards. Its wire snapped and the container hit a stack of metal bars hard. Miraculously staying on them. Unfortunately the impact managed to open the container's hatch.

"Quickly!" Zaeed screamed as jumped towards the metal box. Putting all his weight on it. Shae following swiftly. A large and angry trandoshan was gaining consciousness. Letting out a series of loud roars and hitting the container's interior hard. Almost sending Zaeed off the ground. "Shae, your right!"

The female Bounty Hunter looked to her right. A large two-handed wrench stood leaning agains the wall. Letting Zaeed take over in containing the angry Vause, Shae moved quickly. She picked up the wrench and just as Vause managed to push the lid open enough for his head to be visible. Shae hit him hard with the wrench. Vause fell back and Zaeed managed to close the container. He reengaged the locks before exhaling heavily.

"I'm starting to think you just brought me along to do your dirty work," Shae voiced as she threw the wrench away. The clang when it hit the ground reverberated through the cargo hold.

Zaeed leveled a stare at Shae, dropping the jovial tone he normally used. "This ain't the Great Hunt, Girl. There's no set of rules here, no code of honor to follow, nor handlers to guide you. If you think this is dirty work then you better get ready for a wake up call. It gets a lot dirtier where we're going."

Shae looked prepared to retort, but Zaeed cut her off. "Now don't get confrontational with me, Girl. I'm saying this because you're still young and lack the hindsight I have. You have skills, but not all your enemies are fools like Tarro Blood." The older Mandalorian put a hand on Shae's shoulder. He let out a sigh before looking her in the eye, his tone softer. "I've seen you grow up to be a strong, capable woman. Losing you would break my heart...and it would break Mako's even more."

Shae patted Zaeed's hand and gave a smile. "I understand, Old Man."

Zaeed let out a coarse laugh and sent her an approving grin. "Alright, this ugly thing isn't going anywhere." He knocked on the container before moving towards the cockpit. "Now let's see if there's anywhere more comfortable on this rust bucket. It's a long way down."

"Wait, wait...down?"

"Yeah...down," Zaeed deadpanned as he stopped before the cockpit door. "The Independent Traders Guild is not on Coruscant...it's underneath it."

Shae looked between the container housing Vause and Zaeed before shrugging her shoulders. The ship was just above the portal to the Coruscant Underworld as they entered the flight deck. The ship had already begun descending. A hologram showed an orbital view of the planet. It enlarged as they moved closer, until it just showed a red cylinder cutting down towards the planets core.

"_Planning a clear descent to level thirteen thirteen."_ The onboard computer informed as they studied the hologram. A yellow line showed they position, starting from five thousand and one hundred.

"Take a deep breath, Girl." Zaeed said as moved around the hologram. "It'll be the last fresh air you'll get for a while."

"Fresh air is overrated."

"Let's see how you feel about that when we get a thousand levels down," Zaeed replied as he moved towards one of the side windows. Shae joined him shortly after. The entrance to level 1313 was a massive ventilation shaft, that also served the role as a shipping lane, allowing for starships to enter and exit the extensive undercity of Coruscant. The cargo freighter was moving down steadily, a few other ships above and below it.

A ominous transport ship was slowly moving towards them from above. It had a long body, two large wings and stabilizer rear wings. A pair of twin guns were fixed to its nose. It was large, blocky and utilitarian. A ship built for battle and the preferred troop transport of the GenoHaradan. The Galaxy's premier bounty hunter guild. Inside was a squad of eight soldiers. All dressed in blue combat uniforms, they had on beige tactical vests and white face concealing helmets. A gangly combat droid with twin laser cannons on its back walked between them. Towards the open port side door. It scanned the freighter as their ship moved steadily above it.

The droid grabbed the boarding hook attached to a heavy wire rope; enabling the transport's personnel to board the adjacent ship via zip-line. It waited for a few second before jumping. Flying several feet through the air before colliding with the freighters hull. It used its sharp fingers to gain footing, before it jammed the boarding hook into the steel beneath it.

"What the fuck was that?" Zaeed exclaimed as he turned away from the window. He had already pulled one of his guns as he moved towards the cargo hold door. "I'll take point. Shae you follow."

It was incredibly silent as they moved through the cargo hold. Towards the middle where the container housing Reneget Vause stood. Shae had her blaster in front of her, scanning the area. Zaeed a few meters in front, moving slowly as he reached the container. There was nothing.

"Something's not right here," Shae observed as she got close to Zaeed and prepared to pass the container.

"Let's check..." Zaeed didn't get to say more as the entire back of the ship exploded in a fire ball. Sending the two bounty hunters flying back with the ships cargo.

Everything was a blur, the sound of heavy metal feet clanging against floor muffled by the air whizzing around them and the high pitched hum ringing in their ears. Shae managed to get her bearing and scrambled towards a fallen container, taking cover behind it. Her hearing slowly returning. A large combat droid had grabbed the container holding Vause, dragging it away. Soldiers were flanking the droid. Moving towards them as the black smoke cleared.

"I'M OKAY GET THEM!" Zaeed yelled, pulling himself into cover. Shae blindfired her blaster, making the hostile soldiers take cover.

"_There they are, covering fire."_ One of them ordered, his voice distorted by his helmet.

"Discretion my ass!" Shae yelled at Zaeed.

"Laugh it up, Girl!" Shae let out a laugh as she focused on the enemy.

"ZAEED COVER ME!" The Mandalorian got out of cover, spraying blue blaster fire across the damaged cargo hold. Shae vaulted over the container and slid behind the stack of steel bars Vause had rested on. She quickly got up and pulled the soldier behind it towards her. Slamming his head into the ground. Dazing him before grabbing the helmet with both hands and twisting. Breaking his neck. She waited for three seconds before getting up. Firing at the nearest hostile. The mess from the explosion had ensured that cover was aplenty. She managed to take him out when she got up again.

"Holy shit!" Zaeed said as the starboard wall of the freighter fell apart. The wind going at full force. Pulling an unlucky trooper out and sending him falling to his death.

"Move!" Shae yelled before getting out of cover. She fired several times at the closest soldier. Before switching to her blasters shockwave function, sending another flying out of the ship. Screaming on the way down. They could see the enemy ship flying beneath them. A zip-line attached to it. The freighter was beginning to spin out of control.

"Shae, get over here. Help me with this!" Zaeed yelled as Shae ran up to him. The entire rear of the cargo hold was on fire from the breaching charge and a large piece of debris was blocking their way. It took their combined strength to move it out of way. The remaining soldiers ignored them as they attached themselves to the wire and zip-lined towards their ship.

"They're taking Vause!" Shae uttered as she held the piece of debris up. Zaeed got out and engaged the last remaining man. Managing to get him in a chokehold

"Give me a hand with this guy!" Shae dropped the debris and moved to help Zaeed. She hit the enemy soldier hard in the throat. Letting Zaeed take care of the rest. The Redhead ran towards the entrance hole of the ship. The last soldier and the droid had just reached the enemy ship.

"Zaeed, any day now!" Shae shouted at Zaeed who was moving the winded soldier.

"One minute!" He responded as he pushed the soldier into the escape pod. "Shae, toss me a detonator!"

Shae unhooked a thermal detonator from her belt and threw it. Zaeed grabbed and primed it, before throwing it into the escape pod. "Time to tilt things back in our favor."

"The escape pod. What the fuck are you doing?"

"This guy is taking the express," The old mandalorian said. He slammed his hand down on the pod's outer release panel. Shooting it out of the freighter. It flew through the air, boosted by its own engines. The pod collided with the middle of the ship before exploding, taking a good chunk of the transport with it. Causing it to fall faster than the freighter. The zip-line still attached - pulling it down with it.

"WATCH OUT!" Zaeed shouted just before the freighter collided with the burning troop transport. Shae barely managed to jump away from the burning ship. As the ships disengaged, she pulled herself up. Having jumped to the other side.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Nope!" Zaeed laughed before running towards the burning hole and jumped. Landing on top of the enemy ship.

Shae let out an exasperated yell before following him. "Should've taken my goddamn jetpack."

She was in the air for several seconds before colliding with the ships hull. Just a little below Zaeed who immediately tried to grasp her hand. The ship was falling faster - the freighter was still attached via the zip-line and threatened to tear it apart. Shae tried to get a hold on the transport's smooth surface, but failed. Missing Zaeed's hand by a few centimeters as she slid down the right, broken, stabilizer wing. Screaming on the way before smashing into the vertical part of it. It quickly gave way. The explosion and subsequent collision had stripped away the metal plates leaving large section open and exposed. Shae managed to grab the end of the wing.

With great difficulty and a minor explosion that almost ensured her death she managed to reach the top of the wing section. The ship was flying in circles. It was only matter of time before it either crashed into the side of the ventilation shaft or the planets surface. The stabilizer wing Shae was on was barely holding together.

"JUMP!" Zaeed screamed.

The female Bounty Hunter steeled herself and jumped. Grabbing onto a damaged steel bar protruding from the wreckage. It was just in time as the rear wings tore themselves off.

"Well, I'm going inside," Zaeed informed over the radio. For Shae it was easier said than done as the fire had spread to the front part of the transport. Both inside and out. Shae jumped again, in order to reach the center of the ship. The pipe she grabbed onto though broke. Sending her falling before she managed to grab onto another.

"Nice strategy by the way," Shae yelled as she made her way to the top of the transport. "You managed to wreak both ships at once!"

"Quit your bitching and get in here," Zaeed replied as Shae managed to get to the top. Fire was around her and the ship was dangerously close to break apart. She took three deep breaths before setting into a run. She jumped just as the ship broke apart. An unlucky trooper tried the same but missed the ship.

Shae hit the floor of the ship hard. She slid across it and slammed into the cockpit door with a loud bang. Zaeed quickly opened the door and pulled her up.

"I got what we needed, let's get out of this flaming pile of shit!" Luckily for the two mandalorians the escape pods were located the front of the ship instead of the rear. They scrambled into the nearest one with haste. Zaeed slammed the release button immediately. They both collided with each other as the pod shot out. The transport and their freighter continuing to fall beneath them as they crashed into the ventilation shaft's wall. The force of the impact was strong enough for the pod to continue through it and several more before coming to a stop.

"You okay, Old Man?" Shae asked, they were both lying in a pile at the back of the pod. The redhead managed to get up first and opened the pod door. Stumbling out. She leaned against the pod before vomiting.

Zaeed got out a short while after and handed her a bottle of water. He checked his weapons as he studied his surroundings. They were on a rooftop. It was dark. The only source of natural light was from the entrance to the 1313 shaft in the distance.

"I got both good news and bad news," Zaeed informed as he turned towards Shae who had finished rinsing her mouth.

"Go on." She waved at him. She pulled her scarf off and soaked it in water - managing to wash the worst soot off her face.

"Good news is that we're on level thirteen thirteen and the container holding Vause has a tracker," Zaeed paused as he contemplated his next words. He accepted the water from Shae and took a large gulp. "Bad news is that the pilot and the droid managed to escape with Vause and they're definitely GenoHaradan."

Shae sighed heavily as she leaned against the escape pod. "Well shit." She placed her scarf around her neck and brushed a hand across her face. She had lost her hairband in the fight and her orange hair was now flowing smoothly in the wind. "Who the hell did Vause piss off enough to send the GenoHaradan after him?"

"Don't know kid, but it's definitely not Karrde. I've known him for a long time and he isn't a man that breaks contracts." Zaeed mused as he rubbed his chin. He stood at the edge of the roof, looking down at the streets below. An unending sea of yellow light. "It has to be a third party."

"We got to find him then," Shae said as she placed herself beside Zaeed. "I did not waste my time hunting that trandoshan just to have someone else collect the bounty."

"A good place to start would be Karrde himself. If an escape pod crashed on this level he'd be sure to know about it."

"Then let's get going." Shae patted Zaeed on the back and turned around. The old Warrior let out a grunt in response.

"Oh shit!" Shae suddenly blurted out before facepalming.

"Something wrong?"

"What am I going to tell Mako? I promised this would only take a day."

"I have no idea," Zaeed snickered as they moved towards the stairs, hopefully leading to and elevator that then lead to the street level.

* * *

That was the last main character introduction chapter...maybe? I haven't really decided if Mara Jade should be a protagonist or just a large supporting character. Anyway expect the next chapter to move the story forward as Earth Human's have finally, covertly, gathered their expeditionary fleet. Though whether first contact will be in the next chapter I cannot say.

As most of you might have noticed. This chapter is a shameless ripoff of the sadly cancelled Star Wars 1313. I just thought that demo was too good not to use. But as they say. "If you're going to steal. Steal from the best."

P.S. Updates will be sporadic as I'm juggling this story with my other one; Omega Protocol. As well as my own free time. Expect atleast an update each second month, I'll try monthly, but I can't promise anything.

One last thing, while I won't delete civil guest reviews, I won't waste chapter space on replies. Review as a user, then I'll respond.


	6. Chapter 5: Close Encounters

Here it is, the fifth or sixth chapter. Which many have asked me on when I would be writing on. So much that it spilled over to the reviews of my other story, Omega Protocol.

Anyway here it is. I hope you'll like it.

Jaden Korr, as I've said in his introductory chapter, looks like Leon from Resident Evil: Damnation. The most handsome version of him yet. Well, he does in my mind. If you want to imagine him looking different, be my guest. :)

Enjoy and remember to review. :-D

P.S. There might be some problems with FF so you might get numerous replies of a new chapter, since I have had to reupload it a few times.

**Chapter 5: Close Encounters of the Familiar Kind**

Dathomir. An obscure planet in the Outer Rim, the Quelii sector to be exact. A temperate planet with a varied terrain, known for its thick forests, snowcapped mountains, rolling hills and lush grasslands stretching as far as the eye could see. The planet's native population was primarily human, who lived side by side with the semi-sapient beings known as rancors. The Force had a strong presence on the planet, with the Witches of Dathomir being its primary Force using organization. While usually described as one group, the Witches are divided into several distinct clans varying in size, function and rules. Though all have one rule above all others; "Never concede to evil".

Due to Dathomir's high percent of Force-sensitive children. It was often scouted by both the Jedi Order and the Imperial Knights.

Tranquility Valley could be described as picture perfect. Taken right out of a movie. It had snowy mountains surrounding its rolling hills of green grass. A river of clear water snaked through the landscape, coming from the northern mountains. The valley floor stretched ten kilometer in width. the glacier that had carved the land had ensured that the topography was littered with hills.

On one such hill. In the middle of the valley. Stood a massive oak tree. Old as time. It had stood there for hundreds of years and would likewise stay there for several more. The local rancor herd called it "Old Steadfast".

A young boy was sitting beneath it. Its green crown shielding him from the sunlight. The boy was clad in a beige tunic, with a matching set of trousers. His boots were of bantha skin, with cloth wrapped tight around them. In order to keep dust and grime out. He was carving a figure out of a piece of wood, as he looked at the far away rancor herd down at the river.

"Majestic creatures, aren't they Jaden?" Thewlis Korr addressed his son while approaching him. He was dressed like Jaden, with the exception being a brown robe thrown over his shoulders. A shepherd's staff rested in his hands. He kneeled in front of his son. Extending his hand. "Now let me see that."

Jaden put his knife away and handed the wooden figurine to his father. Thewlis, unlike his wife and children, had thin blond hair and a full beard. He was a tall, thin man, with a pleasant Coruscanti accent.

"Very fine," he commented, studying the wooden rancor with his blue eyes. "For your sister?"

"Yes," Jaden replied as he stared across the valley. The rancor herd at the river numbered at around ten individuals.

Thewlis sat down beside his son, placing an arm around him. Pointing at the herd with his staff. "Rancors are mighty creatures who thrive on open ground and despite their appearance, are peaceful beings, living in harmony with their surroundings."

"I know dad."

The elder Korr turned his son around to face him. "Too many people think of them as mindless brutes, not realizing that beneath the surface rests an intelligent spirit. That with the right temperance, can learn as well as any of us."

The father smiled at his son. "What I'm trying to tell you son, is that not everything is as it appears. A man who steals is not necessarily bad, while the man who does not, might be. Think before you judge, consider the motives and then, only then can you act on the evidence."

"Is that what you and mom do?"

Thewlis chuckled. "Something like that, we protect this planet from unsavory types. Poachers and smugglers mostly. Except for the really bad ones, we don't let them go."

Jaden's father brushed his brown hair away from his eyes. "What the Force asks of you is here and here." Thewlis placed two fingers at his head and moved them down to his heart. "And for you to decide that every day, you'll be a good man." He then smiled. "Or not...that is the lifelong challenge of a knight."

"Do you understand this, son?" Jaden nodded, granted he was only ten. He still understood the gravity behind his father's words. His parents were of the Force and so was he and his siblings. His father was a Warden of the Sky, his mother a Witch of Dathomir. He would follow in their footsteps and protect the galaxy. Just like they did. Like they still do...

**Koros Major**

The sound of a tall glass being placed in front of him pulled Jaden out of his impromptu nap. He stretched his arms, shook his head and rubbed his face. Taking in his surroundings. He was in a bar. A saloon to be exact. Located on the upper levels of Koros Major. Dagobar, was its name.

The table he was sitting at was located in the far corner of the saloon, with a good view of the front entrance. It was a half circle with the seating arrangement carved into the wall. Jaden yawned and cracked his neck while adjusting himself in his seat. He then took his blue oozing drink and downed it in one swill and leaned back, patting his blaster revolver on the way. Ensuring it was still in his holster.

He had changed out of his combat gear and was now in a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and a brown leather jacket.

His contemplating was immediately interrupted by a rodian wearing a green jacket and a brown vest. The rodian had placed himself in front of Jaden, blaster in hand.

"Wasn't hard to find you, Korr."

Jaden snickered. "Wasn't hiding, Greedo."

"Did you truly think you could get away with capturing Guth?"

Jaden laughed, pulling out his pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. He placed one between his lips and lit it. All with his left hand. "Obviously I did."

"Then you are the dumbest person I've ever met. Jabba ain't too pleased with Guth in jail, which means he's not pleased with you."

"Hey! I paid my dues to that bloated snail!" Jaden pointed his cigarette at Greedo. His right hand inching towards his gun.

"Guth's upcoming trial has nullified those dues." The rodian did what passed as a laugh for his race. "The boss has put quite the price on your head. Soon every lowlife in the galaxy will come looking for you."

"It's just business." Jaden took a drag of his smoke. He slowly pulled his gun out of it holster. "People in our line of work live by that rule."

"True, and your bounty hunting has been bad for Jabba's business." Greedo let out a high pitched chuckle. "Which means good business for me!"

Jaden exhaled. "Huh. No honor among thieves after all." His blaster was free from its holster and aimed directly at the rodian. "Why don't you tell Jabba..."

"Jabba's done with you!" Greedo interrupted. "Now you can die here, or you can follow me back to the boss. There's a bonus on bringing you alive. You and your crew."

Jaden put out his cigarette, blowing out the smoke in the process. "You and Okarr will be subjected to unimaginable torture before your lives are over. The wookie will make a fine slave and as for the girl." Greedo grinned. "She will be sold to the highest bidder. Twi'leks do catch a hefty price, you know."

Jaden flicked a piece of wallpaper off the wall. "That'll be over my dead body."

"You do not seem to grasp the situation you're in...never mind bringing you in alive. I'll cut your head off and serve it to the boss on a silver platter!" The rodian exclaimed. "Any last words, Korr?"

Jaden smirked. "Yeah, say goodbye to your rodian balls!"

Before Greedo could react a blue plasma bolt hit his nether regions. He let out a gurgling sound as Jaden got up quickly, knocked his blaster away and smacked the rodian's head into the table. He then took his revolver and placed it at the back of the sputtering rodian's head. Blowing a hole in both Greedo, the table and the floor.

The music and liveliness of the saloon came to an abrupt halt for just a few seconds as everyone looked in Jaden's direction. Then they either rolled their eyes or shrugged their shoulders before moving on with their business. The band switched to a new melody. Cantina band - an old classic.

"Way to ruin a beautiful afternoon." Jaden shook his head and holstered his blaster. Sauntered over to the bar and took a seat, throwing the bartender a credit chip. "For the mess and a new drink."

"I can't leave you for a few minutes, before trouble is brewing," Nico commented, patting Jaden on the back and took a seat beside him. "In this case smoking."

Jaden took a quick glance at Greedo's smoking corpse, downing his drink in the process. "When you have to shoot, shoot, don't talk," he added.

"Spoken like a true smuggler," Nico laughed as they clinked their glasses. He placed his large hat on the counter and dusted off his trench coat.

"So...you talked to Solo?"

"Yeah, our next job should be a cakewalk."

"Ooh, don't like the sound of that." Jaden commented as Nico pulled out a cigar, lighting it with a match.

"Then you definitely won't like the sound of this..." Nico took a drag of his cigar, creating a dramatic pause.

"Go on."

"Sith artifacts." Okarr stated calmly.

"Sith artifacts?"

"Sith artifacts."

"Sith artifacts!" Jaden raised his voice.

"That's right, Sith artifacts."

"SITH ARTIFACTS!"

"Keep your voice down," Nico motioned with a hand as Jaden calmed down and emptied his tumbler.

"Do you know the dangers of getting hold of Sith artifacts? Not in the least transporting them."

"I know the credits they go for on the black market."

Jaden sighed, holding a hand to his forehead. "Then let me educate you."

Jaden lit a smoke as Nico got comfortable in the barstool. "Only two places has known artifacts. Dromund Kaas and Korriban. The former is out of the question. It's a fortress world crawling with Imperial Knights. The latter would be easier to get to. But let me remind you, that Korriban is under Republic lockdown. They got a fleet and a space station in orbit, with a permanent detachment of Jedi. That's not even saying how many of them are planetside."

Nico simply smiled at his partner. "Then if, and only if, we get on the ground and find a dig site. We have to battle our way through numerous traps and dangerous wildlife of every kind. Lastly we we have to go through all that again! With whatever we find."

"What's the problem then?" Nico blew out a cloud of smoke. "We fly in nice and easy, land in a secluded area, find a site, explore it, get whatever riches are in there and then we'll be on our merry way."

"That's the worst thought out plan I've ever heard," Jaden replied as his glass was refilled. "Alright, let's say everything goes off without a hitch, how're we supposed to mask the Force energy generated by the artifacts?"

Nico extinguished his cigar and pointed at Jaden with both hands. A grin on his face. "That's where you come in. You just do your Force thingamajig and BANG! Palpy's your uncle."

"You can't be serious?" Jaden exclaimed. "I made a vow! A vow, to never use the Force again!"

"Well...since you recently broke that vow. I just thought..."

"Thought what? That I would just..." Jaden stopped, sighed and did an eye roll, returning to his drink.

"C'mon, just think about it. The credits we'll get for any artifact will be enough to support us for the next three years. One year if we use it on upgrading the ship." Nico put a hand on Jaden shoulder. "If you won't do it for me. Then do it for Mission."

Jaden turned his head, looking Nico in the eyes. He emptied his glass and trashed his smoke. "I'll do it, for Mission's sake, not ours."

Nico clapped him on the back and stood up. "That's my man, see you at the hangar," the smuggler smiled as he left Dagobar.

Jaden cracked a smile as Nico placed his hat on his head. "You do know that Palpy got his ass kicked in the end right?"

"True, but those were some sweet, sweet years of prosperity," Nico laughed, before breaking into song as he left. "Cause it's great to be in the...Empire today!"

Jaden chuckled as Nico left. He placed a few extra credit chips on the counter, signaling for a refill. He lit another smoke as the bartender placed an ice ball in his new drink and left him the bottle. Jaden leaned over the bar table and nursed his drink.

"The Force," he spat. It had only brought him trouble. Loss too. Korriban. "Korriban," he whispered.

Korriban, that was where it had begun. The reason for his self-imposed exile from the Imperial Knights. Good memories that lead to sour ones. Jaden spun his stool around, emptying his drink as he leaned against the bar table. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Trying to recall those sweet memories.

Golden eyes he could get lost in. Full red lips brushing against his. Lightly tanned skin, smooth to his touch. Silky brown hair with white streaks running though it.

Jaden shook his head a little more violently, as he pulled himself out of his reverie. He turned around and grasped his bottle of alcohol, changing his mind when it came to refilling his tumbler. Instead he put the bottle to his lips, leaned his head back and emptied it.

"Oora!" He bellowed as he slammed the empty bottle on the table. He brushed a hand through his hair. Placed his cigarette between his lips and prepared to leave.

Best to let memories of past love, lay dormant. That ship had sailed a long time ago. But still. Jaden could never stop reminiscing about his later years at the Academy. The friends he made there and the love he experienced. Jaden sighed and pulled his jacket tight - his story was one of a classic love triangle and he was the third wheel.

**Arcturus Station**

Admiral Steven Hackett was standing in the bridge of his dreadnaught. A holopad in his hand. Checking that everything was all right. Two frigates would accompany him. Each commandeered by Captain David Anderson and the insufferable Captain Caleb Antella.

Two years. That was how long it took to put together this expeditionary fleet. Two years to call back three ships without the Council noticing. They had to move at a snail's pace in order to not alert the Salarian Special Tasks Group, who would immediately start asking questions when three ships were suddenly pulled from the current duty roster.

Luckily for the Alliance, the Citadel Council had been none the wiser. Hackett was not a supporter of Humanity First, like Antella and most of the top brass. Improved relations with the Citadel races would ensure humanity a place in the galaxy. Respect should be earned, not given because one side had superior firepower.

"Weapons," Hackett mumbled. That was the true reason for this venture. Weapons to bolster the Systems Alliance. To ensure that humanity could ascend to its rightful place in the galaxy.

"No that was not the true purpose," Hackett mused, it was ensure that humanity had an edge over everyone else. To ensure they either got a seat on the Council or could stand on their own. Independent of the Citadel.

Hackett sighed and returned to his seat at the center of the room. The bridge crew had already seated themselves.

"Alright, all decks this is Admiral Hackett. Prepare for immediate departure. Helmsman, status?"

"Magnetic clamps retracted, dock control reports ready. Thrusters engaged. We're separating from docking station." The helmsman informed as the expeditionary fleet separated from Arcturus Station.

"All ships cleared from spacedock, Admiral. Plotting course for the relay."

"Punch in the coordinates," Hackett replied with calm as the three ships moved away from the space station, towards the relay in the distance. His ship had taken point.

"Roger that, Admiral. Coordinates laid in."

"Lieutenant, status on engineering?" Hackett enquired as they neared the Arcturus Relay.

"Admiral, engineering reports drive core is stable. We're cleared for jump."

"All deck, prepare for relay jump. Helmsman, punch it!"

The three ships of the Systems Alliance expeditionary fleet were shot out, into the far reaches of space. Enveloped in the electric blue energy generated by the mass effect. They expected meeting a new race. Aliens from another world, who could for some reason understand them. While the thought that these unknowns could be humans had crossed their minds. It was considered too ludicrous. Evolution might favor a humanoid form, but for aliens to look completely human? No, that was simply too far out. Firmly at home in science fiction.

Only the future would know of the surprise in store for them.

**Relay 1414  
**The Hyperion**  
Galactic Alliance Peacekeeping Fleet**

Knight Captain Kyle Katarn was walking down the hallways of the Hyperion, towards the laboratories where Doctor Anya would be. It was the second time he was at the relay. Having been on other assignments in the last two years. Now he was back, once again accompanying Gilad Pellaeon. Though this time without his apprentice Rosh Penin, who had become a knight in his own right.

Thinking of Rosh made Kyle's thoughts drift to another apprentice of his, who had left years ago. Jaden Korr had been one of the most promising students of the Imperial Academy, maybe even its most promising. He had arrived with some initial training from his parents, a Witch of Dathomir and a member of the Wardens of the Sky, making him already astute when it came to mastery of the Force.

Kyle had initially thought that he and Penin would butt heads, owing to Rosh sabotaging a training droid during their first trial. Almost injuring Jaden. Kyle's fears had been unfounded as Jaden brushed the incident off, considering it all in good fun.

Who Jaden often clashed with instead was another apprentice at the time - Antares Draco. The two of them would come to blows numerous times. Korr over Draco's strict adherence to Imperial Knight rules and protocol. Antares in return would constantly berate Jaden over his laissez-faire attitude to those same values. Draco was being groomed to eventually lead the Knights, while Jaden had caught the eye of none other than the Grand Admiral. Korr's personality might have been ill suited for a Knight, but it was perfect for a covert operative.

Just to add to their rivalry. They both pined for the same woman. Kyle couldn't help but smile at that knowledge. It was a text book love story, perfectly at home in the romantic vids Jan would watch. Sadly it did not end like one of them. In a true romance, Jaden would have come out the victorious part. But this was real life and not a romantic film and past events had put a stop to any brewing romance that might have happened.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders. It did not matter now. Draco was Lord Commander of the Imperial Knights and Jaden had disappeared from the face of the galaxy.

"How long do you reckon the good Doctor has been here, it has been two years after all?"

"Don't know Katarn, but I would reckon she's been here since the last time," Pellaeon replied as they walked a large oval window. The super star destroyer, Bucephalus could be seen in the distance.

As they neared the door, Kyle held moved to press the panel. "Well let's see what she has in store for us."

Anya looked up as the two Imperials entered her lab. She was clad in the same form fitting lab coat, like the last time they saw each other. She gave them a small smile and motioned for them to move towards her. The smart table she stood over was littered with holographic files and formulas. A model of the mass relay was projected above it.

A tall woman stood beside the Doctor, looking over the table. She looked up as they approached and went to greet them together with Anya.

She had distinctive tattoos on her left cheek and forehead. Golden hair, light skin and leaf shaped ears. She appeared to be near-human. Her apparel while beige in color was covered in intricate floral patterns. Space Elf - that was the best way to describe her. She was quite beautiful, not looking a day past twenty, thought Pellaeon. He quickly replaced those thoughts with professionalism, after all, he was not a young man anymore.

Kyle Katarn knew her well, they had been on several Imperial-Republic joint assignments together. Her name was Fay - a very powerful Jedi, if not the most powerful. It was speculated that her strong connection to the Force allowed her to be ageless. Or it could simply be a trait of her race, which was just as elusive as Vandar Tokare's. It was said that she had even been around when Master Yoda was but a youngling. Many a time she had been offered the position of Grand Master, but each time she had declined.

The four shook hands and Fay introduced herself to Pellaeon.

Ever since she became a Jedi, centuries ago, Fay had always felt that the Force was calling her to lead a nomadic life away from the Order. When she attained the rank of Jedi Master, she decided to leave the Temple on Coruscant, choosing to roam the galaxy wherever the Force would guide her. Walking the galaxy and helping wherever she was needed, and as a result, was known to have resolved many a conflict, even sometimes ending wars.

Like the Wardens of the Sky. Fay was one of several wandering Jedi Masters, whose exploits gave birth to legends and inspired popular culture.

"It's an honor to meet you Master Fay, but if I may ask what brings you here?" Pellaeon asked as they took a place around the table.

"The honor is all mine, Admiral." Fay informed. "And no, the Jedi Council, did not send me here. I was guided here. The Force told me in a vision...that something...extraordinary would take place on this day."

"Ah, that explains everything," Kyle grinned as he looked closer at the smart table. Flicking some windows away.

"Patience, Captain Katarn, all will be revealed in due time." Fay replied calmly.

"Then allow me to cut to the chase," Pellaeon cut in. "Doctor, you have something to show us?"

"Just waiting for you to ask," Anya smirked, bringing up the relay hologram. She snapped her fingers at a scientist who immediately brought her what looked like a miniature sun, complete with black spots and the occasional solar flare. In this case it was various shades of blue and purple, and did not seem to harm the Doctor. "What I have in my hands is a contained recreation of a relay's element zero core."

"Marvelous, but that's not the reason you brought us here...right?"

"No, Knight Captain." Anya grinned. "Try lifting it with the Force."

Kyle shrugged his shoulders and extended his left hand. Opening his palm to grab the blue sphere, when he pulled at it. But nothing. It did not budge. The Knight furrowed his brow and tried again. Putting more effort into his attempt. Still it did not move and inch.

"What the?" Kyle muttered.

"Try and focus, Master Katarn," Fay assured as she effortlessly moved the sphere. Laying it to rest in the palm of her hand. She extended it towards Kyle, allowing him to try again.

Kyle laughed and took a deep breath. Extending his hand. Trying to feel the element zero core through the Force. It was like holding on to soap. Hard to grasp, but not impossible. Kyle relaxed his body and went into a meditative state. Feeling the sphere's presence. It was like a rock in a river of Force, surrounded and touched by it, but not penetrated. In his mind he imagined grasping it in a net of Force energy. With great concentration it moved slightly, hovering at an even pace, before resting in his hand.

Kyle took a second to catch his breath. "Damn, what's that thing made of?"

"That, gentlemen. Is why I brought you here," Anya replied, taking the sphere from him and placed it above a round repulsor platform. Making it hover above it. "Master Fay, would you like to indulge us?"

"During my journeys through the cosmos. I've only ever stumbled upon Force suppression in one place." Fay brought up a hologram of a green planet. "Myrkr."

"Ah, ysalamiri," Pellaeon added.

"Ysalamiri?" Kyle questioned.

"It's a favored pet of the Grand Admiral. Able to repel Force energy."

"That is true. Ysalamiri are lizards with the ability to project a Force-neutralizing sphere around themselves. Any Force related exertion within the sphere is simply repelled. Extinguished." Fay elaborated.

"And this element zero core does the same?" Kyle asked, scratching the back of his head. "It neutralizes the Force?"

"Not exactly," Anya commented. "It dilutes it."

"Ysalamiri are still part of the Force. Just as this element zero core. They just project a field of Force around them, that nullifies it." Fay added. "One particularly powerful in the Force, could break through this field."

"Let me guess, the relays do something similar?" Pellaeon stated.

"Exactly, these relays disperse the Force in a sphere spanning several lightyears," Anya replied

"It's very faint, not enough for one to notice. I only found out during my daily meditation. It Is also not powerful enough to stop one from using the Force. What it does is affect the embryo of any creature born within its sphere of influence," Fay stated.

"We did some preliminary testings with ysalamiri eggs. The newly hatched did not possess the ability to project a Force field." Anya informed, closing the hologram of Myrkr and the relay. "While it isn't set in stone, it considerably lowers the chances of a child being Force-sensitive."

Kyle stroked his beard, studying the blue sphere. "Hmm, that would explain why there are so few Mandalorian Force-sensitives."

"Maybe, maybe not. Still doesn't explain how these relays dilute the Force."

"No it does not, Admiral. My best guesstimate is that these relays are constructs using the Force," Fay said, then gestured towards the blue sphere. "And this element zero is a material, imbued with Force energy. The reason why we couldn't sense it, is because it slowly disperses it. So slow that it blends with background Force static."

"In layman's terms, you could say that it is the Force, given material form," Anya added, ending the conversation.

"That is fascinating. Now, Master Fay," Kyle sent her a lopsided grin. "You mentioned something extraordinary would go down today? Was this it."

Fay gave him a small smile. "No, I'm afraid not. You just have to wait and see."

"If everything is settled then, I'll be returning to my ship," Pellaeon informed. Just as he opened his mouth to say his goodbyes, he was interrupted by the intercom.

"_DOCTOR ORDO, THIS IS CAPTAIN ANTILLES, WE'RE PICKING UP ENERGY READINGS FROM THE RELAY. I REQUEST YOUR PRESENCE ON THE BRIDGE!"_

"EVERYBODY TO THE BRIDGE!" Anya yelled, pushing by Kyle and Pellaeon, who immediately followed. Master Fay calmly walked behind them.

The Hyperion's bridge crew stood looking through the bridge windows, watching in awe as three white ships suddenly appeared beside the mass relay. The blue energy surrounding them dissipated as they came to an abrupt halt.

The crew on the bridge of the Annapurna - Admiral Steven Hackett's dreadnaught, was silent as they stared in awe at the fleet of stellar vessels in front of them.

The ship closest to theirs was dark beige, with an oval shaped body and a large scythe like front section. Two steel grey vessels with a distinct arrow shape were behind it, far enough to look like they were on each of its sides. Though all of them were dwarfed by the humongous white vessel behind them. Unlike the others it was facing the expeditionary fleet with its starboard side. It was kite shaped and truly imposing.

"Holy shit," Hackett could hear some of his men mutter.

"Presley, give me a reading on those ships!" Hackett commanded as the Executive Officer relayed his orders.

"Sir, the scythe headed vessel rounds out at around five hundred meters in length, the two grey ones match the design of the ships the batarians were attacked by..." The ensign stopped speaking as he took another glance at his screen.

"What is it?" Hackett asked.

"That massive white ship...it's around nineteen kilometers in length."

The bridge was silent for a moment, Hackett rested his head in his hand and exhaled, a few whistles could be heard coming from the crew deck.

"Alright, listen up. All weapons on standby, we don't want to appear threatening." The Admiral then opened his comm. "Captain Anderson, Captain Antella. Do you copy?"

"_Loud and clear, Admiral."_ Was the reply from both.

"You will keep your weapons cool, we don't want this first contact to turn into a war. Understood?"

"_Roger that,"_ Anderson replied.

"_Acknowledged,"_ Captain Antella answered coldly. Hackett did a mental eye roll, the Captain was obviously dissatisfied with not being the one leading this expedition. After all, if it wasn't for him none of this would have happened. Fortunately Fleet Admiral Olmos' cooler head had prevailed and he knew that Hackett would be able to smooth things over with this new race, whereas Antella would try to strong arm his way through any negotiations.

"Then standby for further orders, Hackett out," Hackett replied before addressing his First Lieutenant. "Lieutenant, prepare to send first contact package."

"Captain Antilles," Anya acknowledged as she appeared on the Hyperion's bridge together with her entourage.

"Wedge," Kyle greeted, giving a quick salute to an old friend.

"What's the situation, Captain," Pellaeon asked as he shook Wedge's hand.

Wedge turned around and pointed at the three ships at the relay. "The relay suddenly began spinning, generating energy and these ships suddenly appeared. As if they had been shot from one point to another. They don't match any design we know of, but their energy build up has been neutral. I would gauge that they possess no immediate threat."

"What's their distance?"

"Fifty kilometers, Kyle," Wedge replied, leaning over a touch panel.

"Sir, we're getting hailed!" A Cathar cadet informed.

"Put it on the main screen, Cadet!" Wedge replied as a middle aged white human male appeared on the screen. Kyle could draw some resemblance between him and Pellaeon, though the man on the screen had a goatee instead of a mustache.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kyle commented, his mouth twisted into a grin.

_"Greetings my name is Admiral Steven Hackett, captain of the SSV Annapurna, representing the Human Systems Alliance."_ The man said in a friendly yet professional tone._ "We come in peace and wish no hostilities of any kind between our people. It is the hope of I and my leaders that our species can coexist in a friendly union."_

The bridge was silent, only broken by Pellaeon radioing the Bucephalus to stand down.

"Did we just make first contact with our own race?" Some of the bridge crew murmured. As Kyle looked at Fay, he caught an amused glint in her eyes.

"Can this even be considered first contact?" One of the Cadets, a bothan voiced.

"I would suggest we treat this as a first contact scenario," Fay said, as the next video file loaded up.

A solar system appeared on screen. Depicting a sun and eight planets all lined up to its right. A red circle surrounded the third planet from the sun and zoomed in on it. A classic garden world, very much like Corellia, with more water than landmasses.

Letters in High Galactic and Basic appeared above the planet - "Earth" it spelled and pronounced.

"Earth...as in?" Kyle muttered addressing those beside him.

"Arda Alahasta," Fay whispered. "The lost homeworld."

"That can't be right?" Pellaeon questioned. "That's a myth."

"All myths have a footprint in reality," Anya commented as she studied the picture of Earth.

"Hm, maybe you're right," Pellaeon said. The planet did resemble images from archeological digs symbolizing the lost world of humanity. "But I like to put my stock in hard evidence, rather than ancient myths."

"Maybe you'll get just that," Wedge added as another video came on screen.

What came next did earn laughs from the crew. Two humans a female and a male appeared next to each other, Earth in the background. "Human," they both said, pointing at themselves. The word was also spelled above them. The male was then highlighted, with him then saying, "Male". The female was then highlighted and with her saying, "Female".

Kyle stifled a laugh. "What's next, they gonna tell us 'bout the birds and the bees?"

The humans disappeared and the video zoomed in on Earth again. This time going deeper and showing beautiful, cities and landscapes. What drew their interest was that several of the cities shown, bore a significant resemblance to cities on several planets. The ones called Venice and Istanbul, had quite a likeness to Theed.

It then showed several images of historical monuments, from castles to pyramids to temples and statues. Could it be? Could these humans actually be from the lost homeworld? Only time would tell.

The screen then switched to a video of several children all greeting the camera. "Greetings from the children of Earth!" They shouted before breaking into laughter. The Hyperion's crew couldn't help but smile at it. The video then changed, showing people of every size, shape and color embracing each other, smiling and greeting the camera in their own language. Last they showed a huge group of people, all gathered in a large city square, cheering as the camera flew above them and fireworks went off.

The scene then changed to a man in a suit, sitting behind a massive wooden desk. The man then spoke. _"Greetings and goodwill, from the Systems Alliance, the premier representative of Earth and humanity in space. I hope for us to enjoy a peaceful coexistence through trade and exchange of social norms and cultures. We await your reply with grace."_

The video then ended.

Kyle was the first to speak. "Okaaay...that sure was interesting...but what now?"

"I suggest we reply to their message, inform our superiors and decide on a platform for a diplomatic meeting," Anya suggested.

"Excellent suggestion, Doctor," Pellaeon said, addressing the others. "We'll reply to this Systems Alliance and rendezvous on a Consular-class cruiser, where the meeting will take place. From what we've seen, these humans speak basic, so communications should be easy."

"Very well, Admiral. I'll notify the Republic," Wedge acknowledged as Pellaeon and Kyle prepared to leave for the Bucephalus.

"Then I will relay a message to these humans," Fay said to the others who simply nodded.

"If all's settled I'll return to the lab, call me when the talks begin," Anya uttered as she walked out of the bridge.

Hackett leaned back in his seat, fifteen minutes had passed since they sent their package and he was getting restless.

"You think they understood us?" Presley asked.

"I truly do not know," Hackett sighed. "We can only wait and see."

Some of the crew had begun taking bets on what these aliens would look like. Hackett had even indulged himself and joined in on the pool. It had grown to quite an amount, he had heard.

"My bet is that it'll be strange jellyfishes like the hanar," One of the crew voiced.

"Nah, I think it'll be raptors like turians," Another said.

"Anything is better than batarians."

"Maybe they will be lizards like the drell."

"I sure hope it'll be hot space babes like the asari, the galaxy could sure use some more eye candy," One of the ensigns said, earning laughs from the rest and a few comments too.

"You're such a dog," One of the women said, shaking her head as she threw a piece of paper on his head.

"Sir! We're getting a message!" The communications officer exclaimed, pulling Hackett out of his restlessness.

"Put it on!"

When the main screen came on, everybody gaped some were even gawking. On the screen was a human, her golden hair was loose, covering her ears. She was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful woman Hackett had seen. Never in their wildest dreams would they have thought the probe belonged to humans. Though in Hackett's subconscious it did make sense, why else would it contain arabic numerals and latin letters.

"Greetings friends, I am Jedi Master Fay speaking on behalf of the Galactic Republic. We welcome you with utmost sincerity to join us for a peaceful and fulfilling diplomatic talk. The location will be on one of our vessels, stationed between our respective fleets."

The communications officer, who had remained more professional than his colleagues gave Hackett a thumbs up. Signaling that the coordinates for the meeting had been transferred.

Hackett simply nodded and turned his attention back on the screen. "The meeting will be held in half an ours time. I will look forward to meeting you in person." The woman - Fay gave a smile as the video ended.

"What did we just...did she just...was that english?"

"What's a Jedi...?"

"That's it, the money's mine! I voted for hot space babe and what did we get? Hot space babe."

"Shut up, Rolston! She's definitely human, so it doesn't count." Ensign Patel replied.

Hackett nursed his head in his hand. What the hell did this mean? "Hadley, was that message translated?"

"Negative, Sir. Translators picked up nothing. That was pure english," The Communications Officer replied.

Hackett leaned back and exhaled. "Well I'll be damned." He then turned to his comms and contacted Anderson and Antella.

"Anderson, Antella. Did you get that?"

"_We got it loud and clear, Admiral,"_ Anderson replied. _"I've seen many strange things, but this one takes the cake. I think I even saw aliens behind her."_

"_This could mean that they're part of a government like the Citadel,"_ Antella spoke. _"I suggest we gauge the situation after the meeting and then decide on a course of action."_

"Very well then, i'll see you at the meeting, Hackett out." Hackett gave the bridge to Presley and went to his private quarters. Moving directly towards his liquor cabinet. He poured himself a tall glass, sat back and took a swill.

"What have I gotten myself into," the Admiral mumbled, leaning back and closing his eyes. The top brass was just going to love this.

Kyle Katarn walked through the Consular-class cruiser, serving as the meeting point for the two humanities. He had just talked with Jan who served as its pilot and was moving towards the conference room, where Pellaeon, Fay and Anya were informing the humans on the various races in the galaxy. They had been quite surprised to find out that Fay was not actually human.

Their guests were very much interested when the topic shifted towards the Republic, its allies, and the numerous ruling bodies throughout the galaxy. One of the guests named Antella - a young man with slicked back brown hair and a chiseled look, appeared unusually smug at the knowledge of humanity being a dominant species.

In return they told their hosts of this thing called "biotics", which to Kyle sounded like the Force, without any of the benefits. As well as information about Earth and how they gained spaceflight.

The conference room was in a glass box, a window at its side. The room's occupants were situated around an oval table. The "Earth" humans on one side - the man named Hackett, together with one named Anderson and Antella, together with a few of their officers. Their backs to the window.

Wedge Antilles, Gilad Pellaeon, Anya Ordo and Master Fay were sitting adjacent to them. They were trying to explain why Galactic Basic Standard and English, as these humans called it were similar.

"The Force has a mind of its own," Master Fay answered. "Maybe it knew that our people were destined to be reunited."

The Earth humans did not seem overtly pleased with this explanation, but accepted it as they had no better alternative.

"That is of course if you believe in the Force as a being," Kyle remarked as he entered the room.

"Ah, Captain Katarn, glad you could join us again or is it Master?" Anderson asked as Kyle took a seat.

"Captain will do. Master is reserved for junior knights addressing seniors. It can be used as an honorific, but no need to go all formal now, do we?" Anderson nodded at the reply. His pilot - Joker - would have, probably already was having a field day with all this.

Anderson still had a hard time getting over the fact that humans were supposedly the Galaxy's most numerous and politically dominant race, with millions of major and minor colonies galaxy wide, and numerous offshoot races. He was sure Hackett thought so too, together with the crew of their fleet. It was simply unreal, he like so many others had believed themselves a young race who had only gotten onto the galactic scene recently. A fact that many of the Citadel races liked reminding them of.

This though. This discovery changed everything. If word got out. No, when word got out to the Citadel and its members that humanity had been spacefaring thousands of years before them, predating even the protheans and that they were the dominant power in the Galaxy. Anderson could only shudder at the thought. It would cause a political uproar. Pro-human organizations like Terra Firma would have a field day, while anti-human ones would have a heart attack. The Captain could not help but chuckle inwardly at the latter.

Meanwhile Hackett's thoughts were on another, but similar matter. How would the Citadel members react when they found out that humanity had made first contact with a galactic government primarily consisting of humans and vastly more powerful than them by a magnitude of thousands. Would the Council denounce the Systems Alliance as a Citadel member or try to rein them in. Should the Alliance stay with the Citadel and try to build their influence there, or should they cut their ties and join the Republic.

Both choices carried their own respective can of worms. They were the strongest of the Citadel associate races and were likely poised to join the Council further down the line. Making them a respectable stellar nation in their own right, with more leeway concerning Council oversight. The con though would be that any technology gathered through trade with the rest of the galaxy, would have to be shared with the Council races, gratis.

Joining the Galactic Republic, would mean no Council looking over their shoulders and no technology shared free of charge. On the other hand it would mean they had to start all over again. Despite Earth being the birthplace of humanity, they would be seen as nothing but a tiny fish in a giant pond. There were simply too many human led worlds in the galaxy, that just because they had Earth, it would still mean nothing on a grand scale.

"Now, if we could get back on topic," Antella said with a stern voice, obviously wishing to steer the conversation back on track. Hackett sent the Captain a scowl, his bluntness could pose a danger to this meeting.

"Yes, our weapons," Pellaeon stated calmly. "I'm afraid we can't discuss an exchange of those. Trade agreements would have to be established at a later date. When our respective leaders can meet. Officially."

"While we might speak on behalf of our leaders, we do not have the power to exchange lethal weapons," Wedge said, taking over from the Admiral.

Anya then cut in as Antella prepared a retort, "When you do acquire our technology, you must also agree to unprecedented weapons inspections. To ensure that you're not in possession of illegal weapons of mass destruction." The Doctor smiled coldly, "That is of course if you join the Republic."

"I suggest we agree on a date for further diplomatic talks," Kyle cut in. "That way, trade can be established and further information can be exchanged."

"That sounds reasonable," Hackett replied.

The next minutes were used on agreeing on a place where further diplomatic talks could be held, as a spaceship was not seen as the ideal location for such an event. The Earth humans or Terrans - a name they suggested they could be called, brought up a map of known relay locations. To no ones surprise the map only showed the location of the outer most relays. Antella was adamant on the talks being held on a Systems Alliance world, though Hackett and Anderson convinced him that in a show of goodwill, it had to take place on a Republic world. Master Fay was the one to put an end to the discussion as she proposed the talks should be held on a world famed for its role in galactic politics.

And so the meeting ended with the Systems Alliance officials returning to their fleet, in order to relay their discoveries to the rest of the Sol system's humanity, and inform their leaders that a diplomatic conference would be held on a planet called - Alderaan.

"I guess that went well?" Kyle spoke as they stood in the cantina of the cruiser, a few minutes later. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Anya and Wedge had already returned to the Hyperion.

"Maybe," Pellaeon stated, he stood leaning against the side window adjacent to the bar. "Only time will tell, though if Earth really is our lost homeworld, then I foresee that the Systems Alliance will bank heavily on that fact."

"I sensed honesty from the ones named Anderson and Hackett. Antella should be watched. Or rather individuals like him should be watched," Fay added. She was sat at one of the tables.

"I understand his reasons for wanting advanced weaponry, but the consequences could be severe," Kyle replied. "Power has a way of subverting the mind."

"Nonetheless, that is not our place to decide," Pellaeon spoke, picking up the datapad he had used during the meeting. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my ship. Mister Katarn, will you be joining me?"

"Unfortunately, Master Katarn will be otherwise occupied," Fay answered.

"I will?"

"Certainly, you will take this ship and plot a course for Korriban. I have sensed a coming disturbance in the Force and believe you'll be needed there." Master Fay answered as she got up from her seat and straightened her robes.

"Very well then," Pellaeon nodded and gave Kyle a salute. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Admiral," Kyle replied as Pellaeon left for his shuttle.

"I'll take my leave too, Master Katarn, but rest easy. We will meet again," Fay smiled as she left with Pellaeon.

Kyle leaned against the kitchen counter and exhaled. Taking a swig of his coffee. It had been a long day and all he wanted was a good long sleep.

"Jan, you heard all this?"

"Of course, Kyle," the chipper voice of Jan Ors replied.

"Then plot a course for Korriban, I feel this is going to be another adventure."

Jan laughed, "Of course it's going to be."

**Korriban**  
**Orbital Security Station**

Satele was sitting in her personal quarters, dressed in her usual attire and with her hair pulled back, though some still covered her face. Her room was spartan, consisting of a bed, a desk and a round window at the end, giving any occupant a good view of the dusty planet beneath.

She was meditating, trying to relax. Her and Master Darach's journey across the galaxy had led them here. Satele could not help but smile, her Master was a man of action and they had rid the galaxy of many a criminal. It was exactly what she found lacking when on Tython. A feeling of accomplishment, a feeling of doing something for the better of others. She was never meant to sit idly by in a temple, studying ancient history, like her mother.

Satele tried not to think of her mother, they had not exactly left on the best of terms. It was just not fair! Satele thought. When her mother was her age she ran around saving the galaxy and afterwards she explored it with her father. Finding lost Jedi ruins and relics, Tython and Ruusan were such places. Why was she then not allowed the same liberties. She was eighteen years old after all!

Satele took a deep breath and focused on her meditation. There was no reason to stay mad at her mother. It did not matter anymore. She was out of the picture and Satele was exploring the galaxy with a likeminded Master.

She looked out the window at the planet beneath, it was oddly beautiful. In a dustball kind of way. It was once a lush world, full of wildlife, forests and oceans, but the constant presence of the dark side had corrupted the planet. Now the only things living there were the most persistent of lifeforms, twisted and mutated by dark energies.

"Korriban, ancient birthplace of the Sith. Ruins are all that remain of their evil empire," Master Darach had told her when they arrived in the system.

Satele looked at her double-bladed lightsaber, which was hovering in front of her, she extended her hand and grabbed it. She was proud of her weapon and had spent many ours working on it. It was made of Mandalorian iron or beskar, given to her by Canderous Ordo on her fourteenth birthday. Its lightsaber resistant ability allowed her to block with the hilt section - a fact that Canderous had boasted. It had an internal activator tuned to her Force signature, which meant that all she had to do to extend the blade, was hold the hilt and will it to happen.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," Satele replied, though she already knew who it was.

"Good morning Satele, I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach asked with a smile as the door slid open.

"It was uneventful." Satele gave Darach a smile as she attached her weapon to the magnetic clamp at the small of her back. Her master was clad in olive green armor with a Jedi outer robe over it.

"I have a feeling this day won't be uneventful," Darach replied as they left Satele's room and walked down the curved hallway that circled the station.

"If you don't mind me asking, Master. Why did we come to this place? It's just ruins and old artifacts as you said."

"Ruins and old artifacts can pose many dangers, my young Padawan," Darach replied as they headed towards the elevators to the hangar bay. "Especially when the dark side is involved. Its taint can lie dormant for generations, until awakened."

"But we haven't run into any dangers other than local wildlife."

"That just means we have been lucky," Darach replied with grin as they entered the turbolift. "I have a feeling that on this day, there will be more than just local wildlife to worry about."

"Like what, Master?"

"I am not sure Satele, but I have a feeling that whatever happens in the foreseeable future will change many lives," He then turned to look at her. "Especially yours."

"Should I be scared, Master?" Satele questioned.

"The future is always scary, Satele. But no, I do not sense a reason for you to be scared."

The hangar bay, while large, was a crowded place as they snaked their way between equipment, ships, shuttles and the occasional vehicle carrying supplies. It was a security station after all, not a military installation.

When they finally found the shuttle that would take them to the surface of Korriban, the capital Dreshdae to be exact. Eight Republic troopers stood waiting for them. They were all wearing white and red Republic trooper armor. Their faces concealed by their helmets, except for the leader who was holding it in his left hand. They all did a salute as the two Jedi neared them.

"Corporal Jace Malcolm, Republic special forces, Havoc Squad," The commanding officer bellowed. He was a tall, large man with dark skin and short cropped black hair.

"At ease," Darach replied, waving his hand at them.

"We'll be serving as additional security, those are our orders," Malcolm informed.

"What? We don't need additional security," Satele protested as Jace and Darach shook hands.

"Trust me young lady. You do," was the reply Jace sent her way. "The local fauna isn't the only problem, we got the usual Sith sympathizers and on a good day smugglers trying to make a quick buck stealing Sith artifacts."

"Easy Satele, you can never ask for too much help," Darach addressed Satele before giving Jace a nod. "Corporal, your support is most welcome."

Jace bowed quickly and made a gesture toward his squad, signaling for them to board the shuttle. Satele and Darach entered last. As they stood in the crowded shuttle on their way down to Korriban's surface. Jace could not help stealing a few glances at Satele, she did look quite fetching in her Jedi light armor.

"What?" Satele asked, having caught the Corporal staring.

"Oh, nothing," Jace replied, a little too fast to appear inconspicuous.

"Right," Satele said sternly. She could have sworn she saw Master Darach crack a smile. It was going to be a long way down.

**Redshifter  
XS stock light freighter  
Nico Okarr's Spaceship**

"_Are you threatening me Knight Commander?"_

"_In the name of the Empire and the Imperial Knights! I hereby invoke contingency order sixty-five. Declaring you an enemy of the state. You're under arrest Emperor."_

"_This is treason, Commander Katarn."_

"_No, this is our duty."_

"_Then you will die."  
_

"_SURRENDER YOUR HIGHNESS, YOU GOT NOWHERE LEFT TO RUN."_

"_YOU DARE DEFY ME! I WHO TOOK YOU IN! I WHO PROTECTED YOU! I TURNED A BLIND EYE TO YOUR WAYS!"_

_Jaden was standing at the center of the Imperial gardens. A hard rain was falling around him. Lightsaber in hand, its white blade sizzling as the raindrops touched it. A dead body in front of him._

"_YOU KILLED HIM!"_

"_I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

_A bittersweet departure. Few friends to say farewell._

_One friend. "Don't worry Jaden, you will always be my friend."_

_One Master. "You did the right thing, even if she won't admit it. She knows it too."_

_His last friends._

_Is it exile if it is self-imposed?_

Jaden woke up. He blinked few times to get his bearings. He was in his personal section of the Redshifter. He shook his head and got up, going towards the bathroom. Dressed only in his underwear, his toned body was on full display. He splashed water on his face and brushed his hair away from his face.

Same dream, always the same dream. That fateful day, where he saved an Empire, but lost everything else, friends, newfound family...love. Jaden went back to his bed and turned towards his closet. Dressing himself in his combat gear. His trusty jet boots and olive colored fatigues. He opted for something lighter, since mobility was paramount for this kind of operation, so he put on a slim fit armorweave shirt. Not much different from a long-sleeved t-shirt, enough to stop a stray shot and shrapnel, but not much else. He topped it off with a black sweater on top.

Jaden yawned loudly and went to his work bench. Opened one of the drawers and pulled up a metal box. He put both hands on the box, closed his eyes and sighed, then shook his head and opened it. He slowly pulled out a grey steel cylinder, it was partially covered in black ridges. A standard Imperial Knight model lightsaber.

Jaden stood up and held the saber hilt in front of himself. It was a long time since he had used one. Schooling himself, he pressed the ignition switch. The white blade extended in front of him. He did a few twirls and practice swings, making sure not to hit anything.

Jaden extinguished the blade and couldn't help, but crack a smile. "Still got it."

"_Attention on deck! This is Mission speaking. We'll be arriving at Sith Central in fifteen minutes!"_

The former Imperial Knight laughed at Mission's words, picked up his revolver together with a few speedloaders, and placed it in his thigh holster. He then threw his lightsaber in the air, making it spin, before catching it and attaching it to his belt clip.

"Time to rock 'n' roll."

* * *

That was the long awaited update and let me just apologize for taking this long. I hope you enjoyed and I'll just let you know that I haven't abandoned it.

Just to be clear, this story won't have a Jace/Satele romance like in Canon.

I had actually planned for Star Wars to be a real piece of entertainment among Earth Humans, thus avoiding the Celebrity Paradox. The explanation for Star Wars existing would then have been George Lucas having gotten subconscious visions from the Force. Though I scrapped it, since I didn't want to cross over into true meta ridiculousness.


	7. Chapter 6: Return of the Sith

Now this chapter was a bitch to write, but I got it finished. :-)  
The hardest thing for me are action scenes, which I consider a weakness of mine. If you have any suggestion on how to improve them, I'm open for suggestions.

For those wondering about the tone of the story. Then I can say that it will be firmly Star Wars in tone - light hearted with flashes of seriousness, with no ventures into the grimdark. That also means that Sith can be redeemed, but they will not get the "Draco in Leatherpants" treatment that far too many do.

I will also not change swear words with Star Wars invented ones - like changing the F-word with kriff or frak. Since they sound ridiculously stupid.

Now before we begin. I'll give you a little information on some of the protagonists and what class or role from SWTOR they incorporate, as well as their age. In alphabetical order.

**Protagonists**

Jaden Korr (age 26), Smuggler mixed with Jedi Knight.  
Mara Jade (age 28), Imperial Agent, with Force powers.  
Nico Okarr (age 30s-40s), Smuggler.  
Satele Shan (age 18), Jedi Knight mixed with Consular.  
Shae Vizla (age 26), Bounty Hunter.

**Secondary Characters**

Bastila Shan (age 58), Grand Master of the Jedi Order.  
Kao Cen Darach (age mid 40s), the Obi Wan/Badass.  
Kyle Katarn (age late 30s), the Obi Wan/Badass.  
Mako (age 21), Companion.  
Master Fay (age unknown, centuries likely), Deus Ex Machina.  
Mission Vao (age 17), Companion.  
Talon Karrde (age 38), Gentleman Thief.

P.S. If you want to review, I would like for you to do it as a user, in that way I can actually reply. Cause how do you suppose I'll reply to a guest? And no, I won't use chapter space for replies.

Anyway hope you'll enjoy. :-)

**Chapter 6: Return of the Sith**

_"I was one of many. We were servants of the dark side. Sith Lords, we called ourselves... So proud. In the end, we were not so proud." - Ajunta Pall_

**Dark Space  
Globular Cluster  
Above the Galactic Core**

It is a known fact that the galaxy has around two hundred globular clusters orbiting its core. Each containing hundreds of thousands of stars and potential planets, capable of sustaining life. It was in one of these clusters that an enemy of the Republic, an enemy of freedom, an enemy of life. Had sustained itself. Colonizing the cluster's few habitable planets and strip mining its systems, all to fuel a society hellbent on reclaiming a galaxy.

For a thousand years they had been hiding, for a thousand years they had been building their forces, biding their time, until their enemy had grown complacent. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

The spaceship was a massive battlestation the size of a death star, encased by two large triangular fin structures, that radiate outwards from the central spherical structure. Framing the station like a pair of giant wings. A star forge like capital vessel capable of supporting a galaxy spanning invasion fleet, by drawing upon the power of a star and fusing it with dark side energy. While not capable of creating an endless supply of military equipment, it was able to completely repair a ship, no matter the damage.

It was in this station's halls that a figure in dark armor walked. Heading towards the throne room. He was a tall pureblood sith, with facial tendrils and bright red eyes, which made for an imposing figure. As he reached the gate to the throne room, the guards stepped aside and with a wave of his hand the doors opened.

"You've required my presence, my Lord?" The Sith asked as he kneeled before the throne.

The Emperor of the Sith Empire was sitting in his throne, turned towards the large spiderweb like window behind it. Enabling for a view of the galactic core, its light illuminating the room and casting long shadows across it.

The Emperor had the appearance of a young man with light brown skin, hair like silver reaching his shoulder blades and eyes like liquid gold. He was tall, lean and mean. His mere presence was clouded in the dark side, able to make any, but the most brave or foolish cower before him.

Unlike his underlings he was clad in a black, high-collared, open leather coat with a red interior and gold lining. The coat gradually switched from black to grey from the waist down. Underneath the coat, he wore a white, thigh-length vest. It too was high-collared and exposed most of his chest, it had three black buttons and a belt at his waist, closing it up. His pants were black and made of a rough material and tucked into his silver rimmed knee-high boots. On his hands he wore a pair of dull white gloves.

The Emperor's voice was smooth and baritone. "So peaceful from up here. The galaxy. So completely unaware of the destruction that will befall it."

The Emperor turned around and faced the Sith. "We will strike at multiple points. At multiple planets. Leaving the Republic and their precious Jedi none the wiser."

The Emperor moved towards the kneeling Sith Lord, slowly circling him. "There is one place we need the most. One planet to make our own. Korriban."

"I am at your service, my Lord?"

"Korriban is essential to our war. The dark side is strong there. It will fuel us. Strengthen us. It will serve as the symbol of my empire." The Emperor stopped behind the Sith and put a hand on his shoulder. "What I require, Lord Scourge. Is for you to accompany Lord Vindican and his apprentice Malgus, for the reclamation of Korriban. Leading the vanguard of the Republic's destruction."

The Emperor walked away from Scourge and placed himself in his throne. It was large, blocky and dark. "There is one more undertaking I require of you."

"Whatever it is, my Lord. It will be done."

"The blood of Revan. His essence. His legacy. I can feel it eating at my soul. Choking it. Corroding it. Whatever offspring he might have had. Represents a clear and present threat to my empire! It is a light in the Force! A beacon of hope! A symbol of resistance! I need you to...snuff it out."

Scourge's face showed no emotion as he looked up. "Consider it done my Lord. The blood of Revan will be no more."

**Coruscant  
Level 1313**

Shae walked with Zaeed through the entrance to a large entertainment establishment, situated in Coruscant's level 1313. The Drunken Sarlacc, was its name. The interior was like most other drinking establishments on the planet. A round bar in the middle, seating arrangements along the walls. Across from the bar was the stage instead of dancers though, a local jazz band was playing at the moment and at the back were the waste facilities and the stairs to the VIP area. All topped off with neon lights bathing everything.

"This is it girl, Karrde is just up those stairs," Zaeed said, pointing towards the stairs at the other end of the bar.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go find our runaway trandoshan," Shae replied, fixing her scarf as they waved through the crowd of people and towards the stairs. "You sure, we can rely on this Karrde fellow?"

Zaeed chuckled as they walked through the VIP area. "Trust me, if there's one reliable smuggler in the galaxy. Then it's Talon Karrde. Hell, even the Empire uses him."

"Well, if you trust him, I'll trust him." Shae said as they reached the door at the back of the room. Zaeed knocked three times. They waited for a few seconds before the door was opened.

"Mako!?" Shae exclaimed as she came face to face with her significant other, or rather chest to face. Her answer came in the form of a fist to her face, making her stumble back and daze her temporarily. Zaeed steadied her by placing his hand on her back, an amused grin on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that you crashed?" Mako stood back, hands on her side and a pissed off look on her face. "I had to find out through a friend of a friend!"

Shae scratched the back of her head and gave an awkward smile. She then went up to Mako, pulled her off her feet and gave her a deep kiss in the process. "Do you forgive me?"

Mako smiled as she was put down. "I guess I do."

"Mako here has been a great help," A voice interrupted them. It came from a man sitting in a leather chair at desk in front of the rooms only window, which did cover most of the back wall, giving one a good view of the level's cityscape. "I have her to thank for improving my firewalls."

"Talon Karrde," Zaeed bellowed as he moved up to the man, who had gotten up, and shook his hand.

"And this must be the famous Shae Vizla, Champion of the Great Hunt!" Karrde said as he shook Shae's hand, motioning for the three to take a seat in the chairs before the desk. Karrde was a handsome man, with slicked back black hair and a goatee. He was dressed in a black waistcoat, purple shirt and black dress pants. Unlike his appearance and his finely crafted and curved black desk, his office was rather spartan.

"I understand that you're looking for a stolen container," Karrde as he leaned back in his chair. "A container carrying a very sought after trandoshan."

"Reneget Vause," Shae said. As there were only two chairs in front of the desk, Mako had taken a seat on the right arm rest of Shae's chair. "You know anything 'bout that?"

"I know that an escape pod crashed in this sector, and that two GenoHaradan are hiding in a safehouse at the local market. I also know that they are expecting reinforcements to arrive." Karrde leaned forward, his hands folded, resting on the table.

"I got their ship's black box," Zaeed stated, fishing out a thin black rectangular block from his pocket. Handing it to Karrde.

Karrde rolled the black box between his fingers as a panel on the table opened and he slotted the box into it. He pressed a few buttons that appeared and leaned back as a loading screen popped up. "Now let's see what secrets you hold."

Shae placed an arm around Mako's waist as the radio recording began playing.

"_This is Bandit Actual! We've been hit badly! The Mandalorians proved more difficult than expected! We'll have to evacuate! Request immediate backup!"_

"_Copy that Bandit Actual. Proceed to safehouse 1313-34. Backup will arrive within 0200 hours. You will standby until off world transport is secured."_

"_Understood, but be quick about it! I DON'T KNOW HOW LO..."_ The transmission was cut short as an explosion was heard followed by several round of blaster fire.

Zaeed stifled a laugh with his fist, "Yeah, that must have been me."

Karrde took the black box out of the slot and put it in one of his desk's drawers. "It doesn't really tell me anything that I don't know, but it's definitely confirmed now. And..." Karrde looked at his watch. "We got approximately twenty minutes to get there."

Shae held up her left hand. "Wait, what, we?"

Karrde leaned back in his chair. "Don't take offense to this, but I usually don't hire bounty hunters. Even ones of your caliber. I like to take care of problems personally. It just so happened that the Guild wanted Vause dead, I had the resources to spare, but not the time."

"No offense taken," Shae waved her hand nonchalantly. "Just shows you like getting your hands dirty."

Karrde nodded, got up from his chair and walked towards the wall to his left. A keypad materialized and he punched in a few numbers. A wall panel slid back and a weapons rack replaced it. He took out a gun belt and strapped it around his waist, together with a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. "The Guild wants Vause dead, he's been hitting our routes on behalf of the Hutt Cartel. The Cartel wants Vause alive, cause he's useful when it comes to plausible deniability. And Vause, well...all kills goes to the Scorekeeper."

"I guess that's why he was so angry," Shae said as Karrde fished out a bag of thermal detonators.

"Indeed, if we had managed to hand him over, all his points would have been erased." Zaeed commented as Karrde handed him and Shae three grenades each.

"If the GenoHaradan are following their contract to a tee, then they've probably already released Vause. Expect him to be there. His pride dictates him to seek revenge." Karrde informed.

"What are we waiting for then!" Mako declared as she jumped down from Shae's armrest. "Let's go bag ourselves a lizard!"

"No need to capture him this time," Karrde said, pressing a button his desk. A large panel on the left wall slid back, revealing his private quarters. "Mako here was thoughtful enough to bring your armor and weapons. It's on my bed, we'll leave when you've suited up."

"Bastards ruined a Corellian classic, they deserve to die," Zaeed added as he got up.

Shae laughed as she got up and headed for Karrde's room. "That ship wasn't a classic, old man. A YT-1300 is a classic, that...that was a piece of junk."

The old Mandalorian chuckled as Shae disappeared. He then turned to address Mako and Karrde who stood by the door. "We obviously have varying opinions on vintage craftsmanship."

Shae reminded herself to thank Mako as she slid into her grey armor, she wrapped her scarf around her neck again and changed her DH-17 for a D-200 Military Enforcer. It could best be described as a break-action blaster revolver and while it did have a magazine like protrusion in front of the trigger guard, it was instead a compensator. Able to adjust the power of each shot, allowing for more shots per cell, as the most powerful plasma cells could only hold three shots. Shae preferred two shots for each cell, allowing her a total of twelve rounds per cylinder. Powerful enough to penetrate durasteel armor and take off chunks of permacrete. The bounty hunter flipped open her blaster, it was fully loaded, she then filled her belt pouch with ammo and took her helmet. Opting not to put it on, for now.

"Ready?" Karrde asked as Shae walked out. The female bounty hunter nodded in response. "Then let's go."

Shae was the last to leave Karrde's office. She checked her blaster again, as well as her personal shield, her jetpack's flight control, and her gauntlets rocket launchers and flamethrowers. As they walked through the cantina, she placed an arm around Mako and held her close, with the smaller woman returning the gesture.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"It's only been a few hours," Mako replied.

As they got out on the neon flooded street, Karrde began leading them towards the marketplace. At this time of day, it would be empty as most merchants had closed shop.

"Still too long," Shae said, giving Mako a kiss before pulling her arm back. Deciding on holding her hand instead.

"So...they close?" Karrde asked, pointing at Mako and Shae with his right thumb. They were walking a few feet behind them.

"Shae and Mako?" Zaeed said, taking a quick glance at the two. "They've been together for...around three years now...really been that long?" The old Mandalorian mused.

"What's their story then?" Zaeed turned around looking at Shae, who simply nodded.

"You tell it better than I do, anyway."

"Aye, that I do," Zaeed laughed softly, before addressing Karrde. "Well, it was about three years ago, when Shae here was but a runt and decided...against my wishes...to join the Great Hunt. That was where they met. Unfortunately a bastard by the name of Tarro Blood, had no desire to play by the rules and took out several teams, including Mako's."

Zaeed sighed, his right hand resting on his blaster. They rounded a corner and continued onward. "To cut a long story short, the two of them managed to win a sponsorship and steamrolled any opposition they met throughout the Hunt, including the occasional interference from Blood."

"I trust you got him in the end?" Karrde asked. They could see the marketplace in the distance. Various vendors were moving towards them, hauling their goods as they had closed shop for tonight. All the better for the three of them. It would mean no collateral damage and easier access to cover.

Shae looked at Karrde. "Well, I vaporized his kneecaps and left him to bleed out on an exploding spaceship. It was after that, when we were safe and sound, that we declared our love."

"Sounds like a real adventure," Karrde said, sending the couple a smile.

"Nothing says romance like traveling the galaxy, killing people," Mako added with a laugh.

"No it doesn't," Shae replied as they came to a stop in front of the arched passageway, leading to the large marketplace.

"Okay, before we go in we need a plan of attack. Shae?" Zaeed enquired as he and Karrde turned around.

The redhead gave a nod. "I've dealt with GenoHaradan before. When they send reinforcements it's usually a ten man team, led by a top of the class contractor. In addition we got a Geno pilot, a battle droid and a pissed off trandoshan."

Shae took a look at her three companions. "Mako you stay at the back and give us tech support and covering fire with your rifle. Zaeed, Karrde, you'll try and flank them, thin out their ranks, don't let them separate, use your grenades to flush them out. I'll provide air support and superior firepower. When you're in a jam, call for me. Got it?"

"We got it," they replied as Shae put her helmet on and they walked through the arch. Mako disappeared into an apartment complex to find a good vantage point.

The market was completely empty, only the sound of the city around them interrupted the monotony. It was a large square plaza with grey buildings surrounding it. Various empty shops littered the area, with the paths between them a true maze during the day. The entire area was bathed in the dull light of Coruscant's undercity.

The three walked side by side into the open center of the square. She scanned the buildings around them, with her helmet's thermal imaging. There! The building in front of them. Several heat sources.

"VAUSE! I KNOW YOU HERE! COME OUT AND FACE ME SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Shae yelled. Karrde and Zaeed had already taken cover behind some durasteel blocks, serving as shop tables.

Claps could be heard as a duros, wearing a large brimmed hat and clad in a brown leather duster appeared. Framed by ten GenoHaradan commandos, wearing their usual blue combat uniforms, with beige tactical vests and white face concealing helmets.

The Duros stopped clapping as he focused on Shae. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Shae Vizla, Champion of the Great Hunt. I recognize that armor a mile away."

"Cad Bane. Fancy meeting you here," Shae responded, her voice calm. "Tell me, how much are the Hutts paying you for saving trash like Vause?"

"Enough," Bane replied, grinning smugly. "Your death will simply be a bonus."

"That's too bad, the only one who'll die today are you and your lackeys."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You mandalorians are always so overconfident." Bane said, placing both hands on his blasters. "Last time we fought to a draw. This time, you won't be that lucky."

"You want my life Bane?" Shae slowly moved her right hand to her holster. "Come and claim it."

"Oh I will. KILL THEM!" Bane ordered as he jumped, using his jetboots to remain in the air while firing both his blasters at Shae.

Shae did a butterfly twist, avoiding the incoming fire and activated her jetpack as she got behind cover. Getting into the air. She fired her wrist mounted grappling hook. Catching Bane. Shae retracted the wire. Sending the Duros flying towards her as she did the same. Bane screamed on the way, trying to get free. Shae's armored fist collided with his face, hard, as they both crashed through the window of a building.

Outside Mako was providing covering fire, pinning down Genos as Karrde and Zaeed were back to back. Firing their blasters and making sure the enemy could not surround them. Karrde whipped out a singularity grenade and lopped it over his cover. Making three hostiles hover.

"MAKO, TAKE THEM DOWN!" Mako shifted her focus to the three floating Genos, taking them down meticulously.

Zaeed took one of his grenades and rolled it between two hostiles who were coming towards them. Sending them flying in opposite directions. Karrde vaulted over his cover, taking down two in the process, before sliding behind an overturned table. Zaeed did the same sliding over a countertop, his boot colliding with the face of a GenoHaradan hiding behind it. As he got off the counter, he immediately shot the downed hostile, before rolling into cover as blaster fire homed in on his position.

Shae and Bane had engaged each other in hand to hand combat. The Mandalorian had the upper hand, full body armor allowed her to take more punishment than the lighter armored Duros.

Bane had managed to kick her away, making her crash through the living room's coffee table. A glass bottle collided with the side of her head. Her helmet protected her and she got up quickly. She grabbed Banes right arm, pulled him close and headbutted him. Stunning the Duros. Shae quickly followed up with a rapid fire of punches. Hitting him in several times with precision, sending him back a few paces each time. She finished it off with a double punch, knocking Bane out the window they crashed through.

A loud roar managed to get Zaeed and Karrde's attention as the front door of one of the buildings exploded. As the smoke cleared, Reneget Vause stood in the opening, holding a blaster cannon.

"Holy shit!" Karrde uttered, jumping behind a vending machine as the Trandoshan began spraying the market with automatic blaster fire. The blue bolts pulverizing any cover not able to withstand them. Sending chairs and tables flying.

A metallic screech was then heard as the large gangly Geno droid appeared on one of the rooftops.

"MAKO, THE DROID!" Zaeed yelled, taking cover behind the plaza's fountain as more GenoHaradan appeared. "WE'LL DEAL WITH VAUSE!"

Mako left her vantage point just as a grenade landed beside her. She managed to scramble out of the room, to the hallway, and kick the door close as it went off. Blowing it off its hinges. She had to get to the roof.

"THERE SHE IS GET HER!"

Mako got up quickly as two Genos appeared at the far end of the hallway. Discarding her rifle, she moved quickly, running towards them. She got down, sliding between the first man's legs. Grabbed her blaster halfway and shot her second attacker. She got up, turned around quickly, kicking the first one in his knee joint. Making him kneel. Aimed her blaster at the back of his head and fired. She turned around and hurried up the stairs.

Bane got on his feet quickly. Using his jet boots to enhance the distance between him and Shae. He used his wrist mounted flamethrower on the way. Making Zaeed and Karrde take cover.

"Shit! That was a nut's breath away from melting my face." The old Mandalorian bellowed. Having taken cover behind a fruit stand. He got out and took down two hostiles, as he made his way towards Vause who was as reloading.

"Can't get any uglier than it is!" Karde joked, dodging enemy fire by jumping into the fountain. He released another grenade and lopped it over his cover. Taking out the group coming for him as he yelled.

"Very funny," Zaeed laughed, before addressing Shae. "SHAE, ROOFTOPS!"

Shae flew high, getting a good view of the battle. A few Genos had dug themselves in on the balconies looking over the market. They were adjacent to each other. She changed course zigzagging across the open space. Avoiding incoming fire.

Karrde had engaged Bane in combat. Rolling and sliding to cover as the Duros used his superior maneuverability to traverse between the terrain, as they exchanged blaster fire. Bane let out a frustrated snarl as Karrde managed to avoid all attempts on his life.

"Are you having fun, Bane?" Karrde joked as he got behind an empty stand. Swiftly removing his spent magazine.

"The time of my life!" The Duros smiled grimly, popping a new fuel cell in his gauntlet. "AND THE END OF YOURS!" Bane balled his left hand into a fist and aimed at Karrde's position. A stream of fire heading towards the smuggler.

"SHIT!" Karrde uttered as he jumped away. His previous cover instantly catching fire. He softened his landing with a roll. Got up, took aim and fired.

Karrde's shot hit Bane's left boot thruster, knocking it off, and caused the Duros to loose control. Spinning across the market and crashing into any obstacle in his way. He hit the corner of a newspaper stand. Causing his right foot to come up. Bane let out a scream as he was shot across the plaza, colliding with the far end wall. Taking him out of the fight - for now.

At the same time Shae crossed the market at the same level as the balconies. She stretched her arms. Forming a T. Firing both her missiles just as she was between the two balconies housing the Genos. Taking them out and sending debris crashing down. A missile immediately impacted with her armor. Sending her crashing through another window.

"Ow," Shae muttered, her armor had protected her. "Mako, the droid!"

"I'M ON IT!" Mako yelled, kicking open the door to the rooftops.

The droid immediately turned its attention towards Mako. The hacker quickly got behind a ventilation unit as the droid lay down fire in her direction. It advanced slowly. Mako switched her holopad on, moving her fingers over it with haste. Homing in on the droid's electronic signature.

Zaeed collided shoulder first with Vause. Making them both crash into the wall. Vause dropped his cannon, as Zaeed hit him repeatedly in the face. Vause kicked him away and pulled a large machete from a sheathe on his thigh. Zaeed steadied himself as he stumbled into a trashcan. Having dropped his first gun, he pulled his second blaster, but it was knocked away by a swing from Vause.

Zaeed grabbed Vause's arm as he brought his blade towards the Mandalorian's head. With the blade inches from his face, Zaeed opted to kick him between the legs. Vause let out a grunt as he stumbled back. Before the Trandoshan regained focus, both of Zaeed's feet made contact with the lizard's upper body. Sending him falling back. Zaeed rolled backwards as Vause attacked again, narrowly avoiding the lizard's blade.

Karrde had grabbed one of the downed Genos blasters, now wielding two guns, he was moving from cover to cover. Avoiding enemy fire and returning his own, managing to down several.

Mako's cover was almost gone as the droid slowly chipped it away. She was still frantically typing away, taking down its firewall and installing a program of her own.

"Eat this!" Mako said as she rolled out of cover and got behind a ventilation shaft. The droid's joints immediately locked up as it tried to get a bead on her. "SHAE, NOW!"

Shae had gotten on her feet, made sure her jetpack was functioning, and took off. It was only a question of time before the droid got free. Shae moved quickly towards Mako's position. There was the droid! It had managed to regain control of its upper body. Already beginning to fire at Mako. Slowly taking away her cover.

Shae whistled loudly, gaining its attention. It turned around, locking on to the Mandalorian. Firing wildly. Shae made several twists and turns, avoiding the incoming fire. She unclipped a thermal detonator, managing to lodge it between its neck and shoulder plates, zooming past it in the process. She landed on her feet, turning around as she slid backwards. Pulled her pistol, aimed and fired. The red bolt hit the grenade. The following explosion removing the droids entire upper body. Shae reactivated her jetpack and took off again.

"There's the reason why I love you," Mako stated.

"Tell me about."

Karrde in the meantime was finishing the last GenoHaradan troopers. Throwing away his picked up blaster, managing to hit a hostile in the head. Another lunged at him with a knife. Karrde dodged, grabbed his arm and unloaded three rounds in his torso. Knocking him away and aiming for the dazed trooper. Shooting him right through his visor. His third attacker tackled him to the ground. But Karrde was faster, unhooking his last grenade and slipped it inside the Geno's jumpsuit. Karrde kicked him away just as it exploded.

"All done," Karrde exhaled, leaning back and resting his head on the ground.

Zaeed dodged another slash and using Vause's momentum against him, punching the Trandoshan several times in the ribs. It only made him angrier and his counter attack sent Zaeed skidding across the ground, making him stop as he crashed into a streetlamp.

The Mandalorian was stunned momentarily as Vause approached him. His blade scraping across the ground.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," he hissed, pointing at Zaeed with his machete. "Any last words?"

Zaeed grinned. "Look up, asshole."

Vause looked dumbfounded for a moment, before looking up. His vision was immediately blocked as two boots made contact with his face. The Trandoshan crumbled as Shae used him to soften her landing. She immediately rolled away, pulling Zaeed up and turned to look at her target.

"Look at the bright side, at least you'll face the afterlife with your scores intact," Shae directed towards the groaning Vause. Her landing had broken both his legs as he lay in a heap. Shae aimed her fist at him and activated her flamethrower. Vause's screams lasted for a few seconds, before he died, and they were replaced by the sound of burning flesh.

Zaeed patted Shae on the shoulder. "Never liked that piece of shit anyway."

Shae removed her helmet as Karrde came up to them, holstering his blaster. "Bane got away."

"Figures," Shae sighed. "We'll get him next time."

Zaeed whistled as he took in his surroundings. They had sure done a number on the place. The market looked for better or worse like a battlefield. Which was what it had been a few minutes ago.

"Am I the only one who likes this place better now?" Zaeed chuckled as he went to pick up his discarded blasters. "Murder and mayhem...just adds to the scenery."

Shae did an eye roll, looked up and closed her eyes. Inhaling and exhaling. Letting the adrenaline leave her body.

"SHAE!" Mako yelled as she ran towards them, throwing herself at the bounty hunter. Who in turn spun her around and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"With a reward like that, I should kill people more often," Shae smiled as she pulled away, still holding Mako up.

"Idiot, that's not what it means," Mako beamed. "Now put me down."

Zaeed cleared his throat as he rejoined them. "Now if you two lovebirds are done, can we get the hell out of here?"

"That we can," Karrde cut in, taking a quick glance at Vause's smoking corpse. "Why don't we discuss the matter of payment over dinner?"

"I'm game, just let me get a shower and a fresh set of clothes," Shae replied, having put Mako down. Holding an arm around her.

"I'm dying for some barbecue," Zaeed voiced, kicking the charred trandoshan.

"Barbecue it is," Karrde laughed. "I know a great place."

"Let's go then!" Mako exclaimed as they all left the once quaint marketplace.

**Korriban**

Okay, maybe Jaden had been exaggerating on how hard infiltrating Korriban would be. They just had to approach the planet when the fleet was not patrolling and the space station was on the opposite side. All they had to do then was fly low enough to blend into the landscape. They had landed on a cliff top overlooking Dreshdae. The Redshifter was parked far enough away to ensure that it remained out of sight.

Dreshdae was more like a town, home to the soldiers stationed there and the prospectors contracted by the Republic. All its major buildings were built along the main road that snaked its way up to the Republic headquarters, which was situated the end of town, overlooking the Valley of the Dark Lords.

Jaden was looking over the city through an electrobinocular. Scanning the streets.

"Boring, boring, boring...not...nah, still boring."

"What exactly are you looking for, Jaden?" Mission asked as she walked up to him. She was clad in her trademark white pants, black shirt and grey vest as well as her brown head garment - which she could mount various optics on.

"Just gauging the local guard detail,"

"And?"

"It's light, but enough to pose a potential problem." Jaden pointed towards the Republic HQ. "I need to copy their map of known archaeological sites, getting in is the easy part, getting out could prove difficult."

"Seems like they're expecting guests," Nico stated as he joined them, pointing towards a Republic shuttle touching down at the landing pads.

"That it does," Jaden said, handing the binoculars to Mission. He then took his utility belt off and handed it to Nico.

"Where are you going?" Mission asked.

"I'm going to get that map, wait here till I get back."

"Wait just a moment." Nico held a hand up, stopping Jaden. "What if you don't come back?"

"Then you can find your own damn treasure," Jaden laughed, pushed by the smuggler and began heading towards Dreshdae. "When he wakes up, say hi to Bowdaar for me."

"That man is going to be the death of himself," Nico stated, slinging Jaden's belt over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's wait inside," Mission said, pulling Nico with her towards their ship.

Dreshdae could best be described as an outlaw town. Sand colored and dusty, with every inhabitant wearing a weapon of some sort and the ones upholding the law, did so with an iron fist. It was lively and Jaden felt at home in such a place. However, he had no time to indulge himself as he was on a mission - to get into the Republic headquarters.

He recognized a few employees from the Republic, by their blue jumpsuits, they seemed to have just delivered some uniforms for dry cleaning and were preparing to leave for lunch. Jaden smiled to himself, he just found an easy way in.

Jaden did not even have to use any tricks to get the droid at the counter to hand him a fresh uniform. He then found an unoccupied stall in the bathroom and changed into his newly acquired jumpsuit. As he walked out, he put on the blue cap that came with it. When he came to the gate he simply said, "Yo" and waved at the guard who let him in.

"All too easy," Jaden mumbled as he quickly slipped into the building, via side door reserved for maintenance. He picked up a broom and bucket and went on his way. Further into the building. Pretending to be cleaning on his way.

Jaden whistled as he walked towards an officer. "Excuse me good man, but could you point me in the direction of the server room, I'm new here."

"Well, it's just down the hallway, to the left, by the windows looking over the city."

"Thank you," Jaden followed the direction. The door to the server room was a blue door, with the sign "SERVER ROOM" beside it. It was just at the corner of another corridor, with two larger signs pointing towards, research development and the administration.

He looked around, making sure no one was watching, and sneaked inside. The room was lit up by the blue light from the server cores, that stood in rows. He found a a socket point and slid his code cylinder in. A holographic display appeared as he let the program Mission had prepared sift through and break down the countermeasures.

"Thank you, Mission!" Jaden chuckled as the program had finished decrypting. Now to find a map of the area.

"Let's see...Valley of the Dark Lords," Jaden spoke as he sifted through the archives. "Tomb of Marka Ragnos...tsk, tsk, tsk...been there done that...no can't do, too much surveillance."

"Hey! What do we have here," Jaden exclaimed, having pulled out of the Valley files and moved to the more classified section. Most of it was simply information on various Sith artifacts and how to handle them. But there was one file that caught his attention. It marked a location not far from where the Redshifter had landed. Approximately half an hours drive with a speeder.

"Necropolis of the Jen'jidai...interesting," Jaden mused, he checked his surrounding and loaded the file onto his data cylinder and pocketed it. "I think that'll do."

As he closed the door behind himself, Jaden heard the faint click of boots against the laminated floor. It was coming his way. He quickly grabbed the broom he had discarded, placed the bucket beside himself and pretended to clean the wall signs.

Satele walked with an even pace down the corridor. Her and Master Darach had been informed of an unknown energy reading popping up and then disappearing just as fast. This could mean that some smugglers had managed to bypass their radars, or it could be something worse. Like Sith sympathizers.

Her Master had put the facility on silent lockdown and was in the process of going through surveillance footage. If these infiltrators were after Sith artifacts they would try to hack into the stations data core. Satele groaned, by the time they had finally found these culprits they would probably be long gone.

One of the janitors were standing beside the server room, cleaning the indication signs, which Satele found odd as the building was practically clinical.

Jaden eyed the female Jedi as she approached him. Hoping for her to just walk past him. Still he could not help but steal a few peeks at her from the corner of his eye. She was quite pleasing to the eye in her tight-fitting combat attire. Her skin had an olive complexion and her eyes were blue enough for him to notice at a distance.

Jaden quickly scolded himself, focusing on the wall as she eyed him closer. What was he supposed to do? She was pretty after all.

"Phew," Jaden exhaled as she passed him. He put the broom down and rested it in his hands. His optimism was soundly trounced as the blade emitter of a lightsaber was pointed directly at his face.

"Both hands in the air!" Satele ordered, she knew there was something wrong with this guy. The fact that he was lacking an identification card, was proof of her suspicions.

Jaden dropped the broom and raised his arms, the sound of it rattling against the floor echoed through the corridor. He then turned his head to look at his captor.

"Haven't we met before?" Jaden smirked, giving Satele a once over. "Love your getup. Black pants, tight tunic...nice look."

Satele eyed him with disgust. "The jumpsuit does nothing for you."

"Aw, guess not," Jaden replied with mock hurt.

"Turn around!"

As Jaden turned around, he stepped on the head of the dropped broom. The handle flew up, taking Satele by surprise as it hit her. Jaden turned around quickly grabbing her wrist and knocking her saber away. He just managed to duck, dodging a hook kick aimed for his head, it managed to knock his cap off. He quickly grabbed the broom as Satele resumed her attack. Dodging several strikes aimed for him. She was fast and she came dangerously close to land a hit.

Jaden had a playful look on his face as he held his broomstick behind his back, holding it up with the crook of his arms. This seemed to irritate his opponent, as she obviously did not take as much pleasure in this fight as he did.

Satele resumed her attack and grabbed his clothes, pulling him towards her. Aiming a punch towards his face. Jaden dodged and moved behind her. Hitting her in the back with the handle. Sending her stumbling forward. She gained her footing quickly and spun around, aiming another kick at him.

Jaden let out a laugh, ducking once again. Thwacking Satele in the side with his broomstick, she managed to block his attack, but was pushed into the wall.

"Tell me what you're doing here!" Satele demanded. Jaden was not really applying any pressure with his stick and she could resume the fight at any moment.

Jaden sent her a grin, fishing a credit coin out of his pocket. "Why don't we flip a coin? Heads I tell you, tails we go out on a date."

Satele did not respond as Jaden sent the coin flying, opting to attack instead. This time Jaden whipped the broom out in front of himself. Using it to block Satele's attacks as she drove him back. He turned the broom in his hands and hit her with the staff part in the stomach, turning the fight in his favor as he pushed her back.

She dodged the jabs he made at her, as well as a swing with the broomhead. Making her duck and giving him time to show off a little. Twirling the broomstick around before resting it behind his back again. This time holding it with his right hand, the broomhead pointed away from himself.

"Are all the employees here like you?" Jaden smirked, his left hand free to block any attack from her. "You got some classy moves for a Jedi chick."

"The more that you know, the shorter your life will be!" Satele replied, preparing to strike again.

"Always loved the kind of woman that could kick my ass," Jaden laughed. Placing his left hand on the broom handle, preparing for Satele to lunge at him.

Jaden leaned back as Satele aimed a front kick for his face. He spun around in the process and tried to swat her in the side with the broomhead. This time she blocked and resumed her assault, directing several hits toward him, which he managed to dodge. Jaden turned his head to his right as Satele's fist flew by. He twisted his upper body, hitting her in the side with the broom handle. This time Satele was faster, grabbing the handle before it could be pulled away. She once again directed a kick towards his face, which Jaden blocked. As she got her foot down, Satele hit the middle of the broom with a palm strike. Breaking it and jumping away as Jaden swung at her with the broken part.

Jaden held the broken broom in his left hand, its head still attached, and both of them stretched out. Inviting satele to attack him again. The smile quickly left his face as what looked like a Jedi Master and several troopers rounded the corner of the corridor's far end.

Satele glanced back quickly, a self assured smile on her face. Jaden used the distraction to his advantage and shoved the broomhead in Satele's face, when she turned her focus on him.

"En garde!" Jaden shouted as Satele leaned back, avoiding his attack, which caused her to stumble back and fall on her rear. Jaden let out a laugh and threw the broken broom at her feet.

"Gotta go!" He exclaimed, aiming his hand at the window closest to him. It exploded in an energy of Force. Jaden smiled and gave her a mock salute, before jumping out, softening his landing with a roll.

Satele quickly shook off her astonishment and got up to look out the window. Just in time to see him Force jump over the perimeter wall. She huffed in annoyance as he disappeared, pulling her lightsaber to her.

"Satele, what happened?" Her Master asked as she came up to her, flanked by Corporal Malcolm and two troopers.

"I don't know," Satele replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I caught him outside the server room."

"Dark Jedi?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Corporal, inform your men to check our servers. Find out what he was after, if we know where he went, we can catch him." Darach ordered, placing a hand on his Padawan's shoulder as the troopers left. "You all right?"

"I'm good," Satele sighed. Darach gave her a smile and turned to leave. As she prepared to follow him, something caught her eye. It was the credit coin, Jaden had flipped. Satele kneeled down and studied it closer. It was tails up.

"Something amusing?" Darach asked as Satele laughed a little.

"Oh, nothing," His padawan replied, pocketing a dropped credit coin.

**Redshifter**

"He sure is taking his time," Nico voiced, discarding his cigar stump. They had pulled out their landspeeder and were waiting for Jaden to return. Mission had opted to lie down on the backseat, while Bowdaar was filling the trunk with enough provisions to last a day. Nico himself was sitting on the bonnet, his hat pulled down to block out the sun.

He checked the time on his gauntlet's holo display, before looking up. A figure was approaching from, his silhouette visible as it slowly rose over the curve of the hill leading towards the city. Nico placed his hand on one of his blasters. The figure held his hands up.

"It's just me, I got what we came for!" Jaden exclaimed, he had changed out of the Republic jumpsuit and back into his combat gear - jet boots, olive colored fatigues, armorweave shirt and a black sweater.

"Did my program work?" Mission asked enthusiasm in her voice.

"It was...pitch perfect," Jaden replied, throwing the data cylinder at the Twi'lek. She caught it and placed it in the speeder's socket point. Nico handed Jaden his utility belt and went for the driver's seat. Jaden himself chose to ride shotgun, while Bowdaar placed himself in the seat beside Mission.

"So...where are we heading?" Nico enquired, turning the ignition key. "Valley of the Dark Lords?"

"Nope, surveillance is too heavy." Jaden pressed a few buttons on the onboard computer. Bringing up the map he had copied. "We're going here, Necropolis of the Jen'jidai."

"What's a Jen'jidai?" Mission asked, leaning forward.

"The first of the ancient Jedi who fell to the dark side," Jaden informed as Nico set off. " I'm sure that this necropolis holds some of their treasure."

"Ah, that explains it," Mission stated, having obviously lost interest in the topic.

"Speaking of treasure," Jaden questioned, placing his feet on the dashboard. "What exactly did you and Solo talk about?"

"We don't have to split the profits, if that's what's worrying you. He just informed me that he made good credits smuggling Sith artifacts, enough to pay off Jabba, and then gave me the name of a good fence."

"Good, good...especially since we don't have to pay off that fat slug and if he tries anything...i'll carve a nice hole in his face with my lightsaber and drop a thermal detonator in it."

"Sooo...Jaden, I hear you've been on this dustball before?" Mission asked, leaning forward again.

"Oh yeah, I was eighteen and had just been assigned a master, when a cult calling themselves the Disciples of Ragnos managed to hit the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. In a show of cooperation between the Republic and the Empire, I was tasked together with some other initiates and padawans to track down the cult together with our masters." Jaden exhaled and accepted a canteen of water from Bowdaar.

"Long story short, we managed to track the Disciples to Korriban and we engaged them in combat. It was...it was something else. Imperials and Jedi, fighting side by side...anyway I was cut off from the battle and made my way to the tomb of the Dark Lord Marka Ragnos. There I fought the leader of the cult, who had been possessed by the Force spirit of the Dark Lord..."

"And you defeated him," Mission cut in, ending the story.

"Exactly, I defeated him and was promoted from a mere apprentice to full blown knight. Fastest rise in the Order."

"Why did you leave then?" Jaden was silent for a few seconds. This story he had never told Mission, nor Nico.

"Love," Jaden spoke. "That's all I'm going to say right now, maybe I'll tell you later."

Mission nodded, understanding that it was a touchy subject. Deciding to look at the scenery instead. It was sandy. With tall mesa dominating the landscape. Tatooine with mountains, was what Mission considered it to be and instead of being sand colored it was all various shades of red.

Bowdaar howled, pulling Mission out of her boredom. "We there?"

"Just take a look, girl!" Nico bellowed, pointing towards a monolith in the distance. A colossal tree was growing out of it. It's crown large enough to cover the entire geological feature.

It was truly amazing. An entire temple carved out of the rock. It stood tall in the desert. A massive stairway rose from the ground running along the side of the monolith until it reached the top of the plateau. The temple itself was situated beneath the giant tree, between its roots. A large curved stairway led from the courtyard to the front gate. The various parts of the building were held up by large pillars. It stood out from other Sith architecture as it made for a pleasant image instead of a symbol of oppression. Strangest though was the fact that the entire place was covered in vegetation. Vines covering almost every surface, together with thick grass covering most of the ground. Several rivers flowed from the temple grounds and cascaded down the monoliths walls. A safe haven in a sea of corruption.

"Wow!" Mission exclaimed as Nico drove their speeder up the stairway. Heading for the top. It too was covered in foliage. "Never thought I would see green in a place like this."

Bowdaar too seemed to enjoy the change of scenery, as a pleasant breeze hit them.

Jaden leaned back and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, he stretched his arm out and touched the mossy rock. "I can feel the light side here, something inside that temple is stopping the dark side from corrupting this place."

"That's good right?" Nico asked.

"Good for us. Unlike dark side artifacts, light side artifacts are perfectly safe to handle, they even possess healing abilities," Jaden informed. "The bad thing is, that if we take whatever is funneling the light side into this place. It'll crumble and turn barren, like the rest of the planet."

"Then we'll not take that," Nico said, even he did not want to spoil a place like this. He sat the speeder down in the round courtyard and jumped out.

The tree crown blocked the harsh light from the sun. Illuminating the entire area in a soft green light.

As Jaden got out he moved to the middle of the open courtyard and kneeled down in the grass. He closed his eyes and looked up. Letting the Force flow through his body, getting a feel of the place. He exhaled and lay down on his back, a content look on his face.

"I take it this place...feels good?" Mission asked, standing over him.

Jaden opened his eyes. "You have no idea...after five years of not using the Force." Jaden snapped his fingers, trying to explain it. "It's like having held everything inside you and then finally being allowed to let it all go. You feel...free."

Mission giggled. "I understand."

Nico was walking up to them, fixing his hat on the way. "Mission, you coming with us?"

"Nah, as much as I would like to go explore a long lost temple...I think I'll stay out here," Mission replied. "Someone has to keep Bowdaar company."

Bowdaar replied with a howl as he calibrated his bowcaster.

"Jaden, you coming?"

"Yeah!" Jaden replied getting up and following Nico up the curved stair towards the front gate. "See you later, Mission."

"Just remember, Jedi in ancient Tythan is spelled with an I!" Mission yelled after them.

"See you later, Mission!"

**Korriban  
Orbital Security Station**

An Imperial Knight Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor. Appeared a kilometer from the Republic space station. It detached from its hyperdrive docking ring and approached the station.

"Korriban Docking Authority, this is Knight Captain Kyle Katarn. Requesting permission to dock." Kyle informed, sending them the security codes for the sector.

"_This is the Korriban Docking Authority, your identity has been verified. Welcome aboard Captain."_

"I sure hope you didn't send me on a wild bantha chase, Fay," Kyle mumbled as he steered his ship towards the hangar bay. Why do Jedi always have to be so vague, would it hurt so much to be direct for once.

Jan had thrown a fit of rage when Kyle had suggested that he should do this alone. Feeling that whatever Master Fay had felt was probably too dangerous for her to be involved in - for the time being. It was no surprise she'd been angry, but Kyle had managed to talk her into not coming and instead direct them towards Bastion, where Kyle would take an Imperial fighter craft to Korriban.

As Kyle sat his ship down jumped out, a familiar figure clad in red armor stood waiting for him.

"Rosh," Kyle said, greeting his former student. "What brings you here?"

"I'm attached to the Imperial detachment here," Rosh answered, "First solo mission."

"Congratulations," Kyle replied as they walked towards the cantina. "Let's hope it won't be your last."

"Trust me, I learned my lesson," Rosh laughed, taking a quick look at his cybernetic hand.

**Korriban  
Necropolis of the Jen'jidai**

Jaden and Nico had moved further into the temple. The interior too was covered in moss, grass and large vines. The sunlight shining through the cracks and casting rays of light across the rooms. Rubble covered the floor and some parts had collapsed entirely. The two smugglers had moved from the large central room down a smaller corridor, leading further into the temple.

They were standing at the entrance to a tunnel, like the rest of the place it too was covered in vines and greenery, a ray of light shined through two narrow openings on the wall. Providing the only source of light in the dark tunnel. Jaden quickly put a hand in front of Nico, as the smuggler took a step forward.

"Don't. Touch. The light," Jaden enunciated, crouching down and crawling under both rays, they were roughly two meters apart. As he reached the other side of the second one he got up. Holding his hand up to signal for Nico to hold his position. Jaden turned around, looking forward and raised his hand slowly behind himself.

Just as his fingertips pierced the light, Nico jumped back as a literal wall of spears shot out in front of him.

"Holy shit!" Nico exclaimed, adjusting his hat, the spear wall retracted just as fast as it had appeared. He then moved his right hand up to touch the ray in front of himself.

"WAIT DON'T!" Jaden yelled, but he was too late and barely managing to roll forward to avoid getting skewered, by the spear trap at his location.

"Think, before you act next time!" Jaden yelled between clenched teeth, as Nico crawled under the light and got up beside him.

"Sorry," Nico replied, dusting his hat off. "How did you know it was a trap?"

Jaden gave a shrug. "My significance sense was tingling." Jaden took a closer look at the spear trap near him. One side had not retracted like the other, though it was mostly covered by vines and cobweb. "And what's that?"

Nico picked up a branch and removed some of the web, while Jaden activated his lightsaber and cut the vines away. What they saw next did cause them to wince in disgust. A human male had been impaled with extreme prejudice, obviously a long time ago, as only his half rotten skin an clothes remained.

"Ouch," Nico said, poking at the corpse's head with his branch. "Wonder why he came here?"

Jaden took a closer look at the dead man's uniform. "Looks like a Sith initiate, by the age of the corpse, probably during the reign of Darth Krayt."

"Well, too bad for him."

Jaden and Nico left the tunnel and walked up the stairs at its end, reaching a larger hallway. Jaden activated his lightsaber, using it as an impromptu torch, as the lack of maintenance had caused all windows to be blocked.

"Damn," Jaden muttered.

"What is it?"

"My jet boots have malfunctioned."

"How do you know that?" Nico asked.

Jaden stopped walking and tried to activate his boots. The LED lights that would show if they functioned properly, flickered and died out. Jaden did another attempt, but ended up with the same results.

The former Knight sighed. "Must be from the sand."

"Damn, I sure hope we won't be needing those later on," Nico commented as they resumed walking.

"Yeah, me too."

They finally reached a new area as they walked up another set of stairs. The passageway they had reached was lit by light coming from its far end, it too was covered in large amounts of spiderweb, but no vegetation this time. The finely carved out and tiled hallways had now been replaced with rock wall. Only the floor remained geometrically straight. Jaden extinguished his lightsaber and reattached it to his belt.

"Hold on, something's written on the floor," Nico informed, pointing at inscriptions on the stone tiles reminiscent of High Galactic. "Can you read it?"

Jaden crouched and brushed the sand away. The letters were carved into the sandstone tiles.

"It says, 'the penitent man may proceed, the unrepentant shall perish'." Jaden got up. "It's Tythan script."

"You think it's a warning?"

"What do you think?" Jaden deadpanned. "Of course it's a warning, who writes shit like this unless it's a warning!"

"Yeah, well...I can't see anything but web and the light at the end of the tunnel," Nico chuckled, trying to look down the corridor. "You go first, and disable whatever trap is in the way."

"Sometimes I wonder why you're my friend," Jaden replied as he walked forward, crouching slightly. Moving slowly through the myriad of spiderweb, that funnily enough lacked any actual spiders or insects.

"What did it say...the penitent man?" Jaden recited. "What the hell is that supposed to mean...the penitent man."

Jaden crawled forward further, trying to figure out the meaning of the words written at the entrance. "The unrepentant shall perish...how is that supposed to help me?" Jaden stopped as he studied the wall floor and the surface of the rock walls. There was a faint horizontal line before him, between the tiles. Another similar indentation was on the wall to his right.

"Strange," Jaden mumbled and took a step forward. He stopped immediately as he heard a faint click and the tile in front of him sunk into the floor, by a few millimeters. Suddenly realizing the meaning of the warning Jaden kneeled quickly and rolled forward, barely dodging two circular blades coming at him from the floor and the wall. Out of their reach he could see the trap mechanism, consisting of several large wooden cogwheels. Jaden quickly pulled his lightsaber and cut right through the closest wheel. Stopping the blades from spinning.

"GODDAMMIT! I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER INVENTED BOOBY TRAPS!" Jaden shouted.

"I take it you're through?"

"What do you think? OF COURSE I'M THROUGH!" Jaden replied as Nico caught up to him.

"Whoa, that's nasty," Nico commented, knocking on the floor blade with a knuckle.

"Tell me 'bout it. Almost got an up close and personal haircut," Jaden said, motioning for Nico to move on.

The next hallway they reached was well lit, casting everything in a yellow glow. The corridor ended in a large stone portal. It most likely lead up to the main chamber of the temple. But first they had another problem. Before them almost every tile was covered with a letter from the Tythan alphabet.

Nico snapped his fingers, pointing at the top stone of the far end portal. "There's something written on that stone."

"Great, another riddle, or warning, or whatever."

"Well, what does it say?"

Jaden squinted slightly in order to get a better look. "Cast off your chains and follow the footsteps of freedom."

"Yeah, that's mighty vague," Nico mused, stroking his stubbled chin. "Cast off your chains...aren't the Sith all about the dark side freeing them?"

"Yes, but that makes no sense, if that was true this place wouldn't be an oasis," Jaden pondered, deciding to squat down. "Cast off your chains...chains...got it!"

"Got what?"

"Considering the last warning, I would wager that whoever are buried here wished to repent for their actions as Sith. Cast off your chains would mean to free oneself from the dark side."

"And the rest?"

"Considering this is called the Necropolis of the Jen'jidai..." Jaden got up, moving his hands as he thought on what to say. "This place is likely as old as the ancient Republic. The Jen'jidai were the first Dark Jedi and who were their counterpart at the time?"

"The Je'daii," Nico replied.

"Exactly," Jaden pointed a finger at his friend. "The footsteps of freedom would then refer to the philosophy of the Je'daii, the light side of the Force."

"How do you know this stuff?"

Jaden simply smirked. "I took, archaeology and history at the Academy."

"That explains it then, but does it bring us closer to our goal?"

"You see those tiles," Jaden pointed at the floor. "We must spell Je'daii, as we walk across them."

"Well, this one is easy for once," Nico laughed taking a step forward. "J!"

Jaden just managed to grab onto Nico's coat as the stone tile gave way. The smuggler let out a yell as he fell through, just managing to grab onto Jaden who had caught him by his jacket.

"You idiot!" Jaden let out as he pulled Nico up. "Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. In the Tythan alphabet Je'daii is spelled with an I," Nico replied, making sure his hat was sitting firmly on his head. "Common mistake."

"Sure," Jaden replied as he stepped onto the tile with I etched into it. "I! See I'm standing on the 'I' and nothing is happening."

"Get on with it smartass."

Jaden took a deep breath as he prepared to jump from tile to tile. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before taking his leap of faith. "E. D. A. I. I. Ground!" Jaden exclaimed as he reached the other side.

"Laugh it up," was Nico's response as he too followed Jaden's path. Though when he reached the second to last "I" he didn't jump far enough and almost fell backwards as the tile behind him broke in two.

"I sure hope there ain't more obstacles," Nico said, grabbing Jaden's arm and pulling himself to safety.

"If there are, I'm gonna to kill someone," Jaden replied as they walked through the stone portal and up a smaller stairway, which led them to an open hallway leading to the temple's central room.

The central room was large and circular, with the roof being dome shaped, all made out of beige stone. With only light vegetation covering the corners. A circle at the top of the ceiling ensured that light shone bright inside. Three other entrances that likely lead to other parts of the temple, stood parallel to each other. At the middle of the room was a cylinder shaped pedestal. A round silver colored orb hovered above it. Still, before they could move further they had to traverse a ten meter entrance hall.

"Now that looks like something valuable," Nico said, this time not rushing in.

Jaden kneeled down, taking a look at the floor tiles. This time they looked completely ordinary, except for some being colored red, and strategically placed between the other stones. Jaden took out his saber and used it to press down on a red tile close to him. The sound of something being released was heard and an arrow swooshed past Jaden's face. He simply nodded and got up, reattaching his saber to his belt.

"Go figure, one last trap."

"It's only ten meters," Nico pointed out.

"Nico, stay close to me." Jaden took a deep breath and extended his arms. The air simmered lightly in a mirage around the two, as Jaden called forth a Force barrier to protect the them.

They moved as swiftly as they could across the floor, while being bombarded with poisoned arrows, firing from small holes in the walls. When they finally crossed the hallway, Jaden slumped down, catching his breath.

"How the hell is all this functioning after thousands of years?" Jaden said, out of breath.

"Jaden! Take a look at this," Nico called, as he looked at the inscription on a stone plaque in front of the pedestal, which stood at a height around their waist their level.

Jaden got up and moved beside Nico, studying the inscription, this was written in aurebesh and obviously much newer than its surroundings.

"This temple serves as the resting place for the repentant Jen'jidai, first of the Sith Lords. Redeemed by Revan," Jaden quoted.

"Revan...you think it's 'the' Revan?" Nico asked. "That would mean this plaque is only forty years old. Why would he leave something to honor those buried here?"

"I once heard a story that Revan managed to redeem one of the first Dark Lords, Ajunta Pall...guess the dark side doesn't pay off in the long run." Jaden spoke, as he eyed the orb hovering a foot above the center of the cylindrical pedestal. Words were carved along the side of the column in Tythan.

"Does it describe what that thing is?"

Jaden crouched before the pedestal, and blew the sand away, focusing on the lines in front of him. "The one who holds the Mantle, will vanquish the darkness."

"It really says that?"

"That's the rough translation, together with a lot more." Jaden answered, as he studied the surrounding text.

"And that orb?" Nico pointed at the silver sphere. It turned around slightly as it hovered.

"The Mantle..." Jaden spoke to himself, his widened as if he had an epiphany. "The Mantle!"

"Yeah, I heard that. What exactly is this Mantle."

"I know why this place is bathed in the light side. It's a light side nexus."

"A what?"

"A Force nexus. A place where the Force has an extremely strong presence." Jaden informed. "My master once said, that there can never be darkness without light and the closer you got to the light, the longer your shadow would be."

"Right...which means?"

"One can't exist without the other...natural order of the things...you know usual Force-user vagueness."

"Glad I'm not a Force-user then," Nico commented, leaning forward to look closer at the numerous indentations on the orb. "Now, how much do you think this is worth?"

Jaden cleared his throat. "There is a legend that when the universe was created, the Force itself manifested in various crystals, imbuing them with immense power. They were called Force crystals and whoever wielded one would have the power within them amplified to such an extent that they would become personifications within the Force itself. Avatars of hope, justice, vengeance, war."

"That is a very nice story," Nico said, pointing at the sphere. "And you believe this orb is such a crystal?"

"Yes, the Mantle of the Force, a legendary Force artifact." Jaden informed. "Though a more plausible explanation is that these gems are simply very powerful lightsaber crystals able to give the user a stronger connection to the Force."

"If we go back to my previous question, how much do you think this'll go for on the black market, or better yet, the invisible market?"

"Don't know, most likely two point five million credits..." Jaden contemplated. He moved his right hand and moved it around the orb, palm facing it. He pulled his hand backed and looked around till he found what he was looking for. "Nico, hand me that rock."

Nico bent down and picked up a rock, roughly the same size and shape as the orb and handed it to Jaden.

Jaden took the rock and returned his focus on the silver orb, most likely containing the Mantle of the Force. He had his left hand at its side, ready to snatch it from its containment field, right hand held the rock Nico had handed him, ready to replace the orb.

"You sure, you know what you're doing?"

"Of course, the orb is held aloft by a containment field, most likely holding up a pressure plate that will activate some kind of deadly trap when tampered with. By replacing the orb with the rock as fast as possible, it won't register anything and the trap won't go off."

"And you're sure of this how?" Nico asked, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," Jaden retorted, preparing to make his move.

"What about shape or difference in weight, won't that play a factor?"

"Why...why, would it?"

"Never mind," Nico groaned. "Just do your thing."

Jaden once again focused on the swap. He had to do it as fast as possible. He took a few deep breaths and prepared for the switch. He did a few practice moves to get a feel of it and then in one swift move, switched the orb with the rock.

Nothing happened.

Jaden laughed turning towards Nico, tossing the orb in the air, before catching and pocketing it. "You see, everything proceeded as I foresaw."

"Guess you were right," Nico commented as they prepared to leave through the corridor to the right of the one they entered. As they had turned their backs to the altar, they did not see the central stone sink into the pedestal.

"Watch out!" Jaden shouted as the floor trembled, causing pieces of the ceiling to fall down around them. The two of them narrowly managed to dodge a large piece of rock falling between them.

"RUN!" Nico yelled, running towards the right exit as the room collapsed around them. Jaden following closely by. In their haste they had failed to notice that red pressure plates covered the entrance of all four hallways. They both ran as fast as they could while arrows flew just behind them, miraculously not finding their intended targets.

"I HATE TEMPLES OF DOOM?!" Jaden yelled as they ran down the hallway, which luckily did not contain the traps of the one they came from.

"AT LEAST IT'S NOT SNAKES!" Nico replied, running as fast as he could, the corridor collapsing behind them.

"WE'RE NEARING THE EXIT!" Jaden shouted as he could see light at the end of the tunnel.

The sound of something large being released, made Jaden turn his head around, his eyes widened. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He bellowed, quickening his pace and running past Nico.

"GIANT BOULDERS?" Nico exclaimed as he took a glance behind himself and caught up with Jaden. "WHO HAS THE TIME TO MAKE THIS SHIT?"

"JUST RUN!" Jaden replied as they ran as fast as they could. Trying to escape the massive stone that had been released from a trapdoor in the ceiling and was now gaining on them.

"THERE'S THE EXIT!" Nico pointed out as they spotted a stone entrance at least twenty meters away. "What do we do?"

"JUMP!" Jaden answered, running for his life. He looked behind himself and immediately regretted the decision as the massive stone was only a few feet away from them.

Both men, running faster than they had ever done before, made it to the exit and jumped. Only for them to realize that decades of disrepair had ensured that behind the opening was a sheer drop to the courtyard. The stone collided with the walls of the stone door, slightly knocking it out of formation.

Both Jaden and Nico let out a yell as they fell. Nico landing face first into the grassy ground below. Jaden was not as lucky as he managed to bounce off the cliff side, which luckily consisted of tree roots and earth, he used an arm to brace himself. Sliding down, but a root stopped his descend and sent him tumbling instead. His hard landing was cushioned by something soft.

As Jaden looked up and got a good look at what he had landed on, he came face to face with the Jedi he had fought earlier on the day.

"Hi," Jaden said, giving her his most charming smile. She did not seem to find it the least bit charming or amusing as she immediately hit Jaden in the head with her lightsaber and pushed him off her. Jaden let out a groan as he he hit the ground.

"IN THE NAME OF THE REPUBLIC, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Jaden looked up, only now realizing that they were surrounded by Republic troopers, a shuttle parked behind their speeder, with both Mission and Bowdaar in custody.

The troopers immediately pulled the two men up and confiscated their weapons. It was only as they motioned for him and his friends to board the shuttle that Jaden saw the orb containing the Mantle lying in the grass. He stopped at the sight, but the female Jedi pushed him forward.

"Master, what is it?" Satele asked as their captives were being restrained in the shuttle.

Darach kneeled down and picked up the silver orb, it was roughly the size of his fist, studying it closely. "Marvelous," he whispered, handing it to Satele.

As Satele took hold of it, she almost stumbled back, the inert Force energy coming from this 'artifact' was almost overwhelming for the unprepared. "What is this thing?"

"I don't know Satele, but it's powerful," Darach informed, moving towards the shuttle. "And dangerous in the wrong hands."

Satele made a shrug, taking another look at the orb before following her master into the shuttle. Two troopers had taken the smugglers speeder and were flying it back to their ship to take it to the space station.

"Corporal take us to the station," Darach ordered when they had all entered.

**Orbital Security Station**

Kyle Katarn was having a laughing fit as he stood before the smugglers captured by the Republic forces. Obviously no one else, except for Master Darach, found it as funny as he did as they stood in the hangar bay.

"Have you had enough?" Jaden asked as he stood in front of his friends, hands cuffed.

"Oh, it's just too good," Kyle replied, wiping a tear from his eye. Unlike Rosh who stood behind him, he was dressed in brown pants and boots, with a white cotton shirt.

"I haven't seen you for years and then we meet like this." Kyle continued laughing, Rosh waved at Jaden who returned the greeting in kind.

"Corporal, put them in the holding cells before Master Katarn dies from shortage of air," Darach ordered, waving at Jace Malcolm and his men.

As Kyle composed himself, Darach handed him Jaden's lightsaber. "I take it you know each other?"

"Yes, Jaden Korr, a former pupil of mine until he turned to evil," Kyle replied ominously.

Satele recoiled slightly, while Darach raised an eyebrow. All seriousness was immediately ruined as Kyle had a horrible poker face and his stoic expression was replaced with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Kyle chortled, securing Jaden's weapon to his belt. "He just left the Order after saving the Empire. Right Rosh?"

Rosh who obviously did not want to be pulled into his former Master's antics, cleared his throat and replied. "What my Master says is true, if you want to know more just look it up on the holonet."

"We'll be sure to do that," Darach replied, "For now though, we have something to discuss. It seems that our uninvited visitors discovered something."

As they walked after Darach and Katarn. Rosh to Satele's annoyance too, stole a few peeks in her direction, though he at least was well mannered enough to have a sheepish expression on his face, when caught.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, JADEN!" Mission cried at him.

They were for the time being, placed in the brig of the space station, all of them in an individual cell. Mission in the cell adjacent to Jaden, Nico in the cell to his left and Bowdaar to his right.

"My fault, Nico was the one who came up with this," Jaden pointed out.

"Oh no, don't you go involve me in this, mister weight and switch," Nico spoke, he was lying on the cell's bed, hat pulled over his face.

"Hey, hey! It was completely plausible, how should I've known that it wouldn't work," Jaden exclaimed, getting a few howls from Bowdaar in reply.

"That's right Jaden! Even Bowie thinks you're stupid."

"Come on Mission! It was for your sake."

"My sake! My sake! You know what'll happen to me if we don't get out of here?" Mission screeched, holding on to her cell's metal bars. "I'll be put in foster care!"

Jaden slumped down, leaning against the wall and spoke through the metal gate. "I'm sorry Mission, I'll think of something."

Mission sent him a reassuring smile and sat down on her bed. "I'm sorry too...it's just...I've spent so much time with you guys that you're. All of you are the closest thing to a family I have and I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here," Jaden reassured as he got up. Leaning against the metal bars, hands resting between them.

The sound of someone approaching caught his attention and a moment late he found himself confronted by Satele.

"So the famous Jaden Korr, the one who vanquished the Disciples of Ragnos and saved an Empire, has resorted to grave robbing," Satele recited, her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

Jaden smirked at her. "While the less famous Satele Shan, daughter of the much more famous Revan and Bastila Shan, has resorted to converse with a grave robber."

Satele sent Jaden an icy look as he continued. "I must say, the real thing doesn't do the pictures justice."

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

"Well, thank you," Jaden responded, a smile on his face.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Nico interrupted. "What happens now?"

Satele motioned her hand at something out of their sight, which soon turned out to be a squad of four Republic troopers who walked into view.

"Corporal Malcolm here will escort you to a shuttle that'll take you directly to Coruscant, where you will be put on trial for tomb raiding," Satele told them as the troopers released them from their cells. Once again restraining their hands.

"I swear, we had no idea what that thing was!" Nico protested, as they were escorted towards the hangar bay. "We're innocent."

"You were trying to steal Sith artifacts, Captain," Master Darach recited, obviously having gone through the same kind of conversation before.

"Hey! Light side artifact," Jaden cut in, having spent most of the walk looking out of the large transparisteel windows running along the hallway. His attention was then caught by the sight of an appealing Twi'lek walking past them. Jaden turned to look closer. Only to find himself being hit between the shoulder blades by Corporal Malcolm.

"Eyes front!"

"Idiot," Nico laughed at Jaden.

"You two are so not helping," Mission said, while Bowdaar smacked them both on the back of their heads.

"That orb was on a Sith planet, thus it is a Sith artifact," Darach stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Fine keep the artifact. Just give me back my ship!"

"Don't worry, Captain Okarr," Satele said, looking back at their prisoners, her voice a little too sweet for his liking. "Your ship will go with you to Coruscant, where it'll serve as evidence in your trial and later end up in Republic custody."

"That won't be necessary!" Kyle Katarn said, walking towards them, flanked by Rosh Penin. The two Imperial Knights stopped as they faced the Jedi.

"What?" Satele blurted out, obviously not happy with the situation.

"One of your prisoners is an Imperial citizen and a former Knight. Because of matters concerning national security, I can't let you take him." Kyle took a glance at the others. "Or his crew, don't know how much he's told them."

"What, you can't do this, Master you can't let them do this! They're just gonna let them go!" Satele protested and then pointed at the two Imperials. "Look, they're even holding their gear!"

Master Darach put a hand on her shoulder, directing a calming wave of Force at her. "Easy my young Padawan, I understand your frustration at letting these people go. Especially Korr." Ignoring Jaden's response he addressed Kyle. "I'm sure we can work something out, Master Katarn."

Kyle nodded. "Okay, how 'bout we meet in the briefing room in five minutes."

Before Master Darach could reply, Satele winced and grasped her forehead. He put his hand on her back, trying to soother her pain.

"Satele, what's wrong?"

"I sense...great...darkness..." Satele replied, looking up at her Master.

"That obviously can't be good," Kyle commented, as they looked through the transparisteel window at their side. Nothing.

This just made for a bigger surprise as several steel grey, triangular ships, suddenly appeared at the edge of Korriban's rings. Releasing several fighter crafts in the process and wiping out every vessel in their vicinity.

Darach gritted his teeth. "The Sith Empire has returned!"

"Well, SHIT!" Jaden mock laughed, but lost his footing momentarily as Sith fighters began pelting the station with laser fire.

One salvo managed to hit the window before them. Knocking out several cables and pipes. Filling the hallway with smoke and steam.

"We have to warn the alliance!" Kyle yelled over the blaring alarm.

"Our shuttles can't outrun those fighters!" Malcolm yelled back.

It was then that Nico cleared his throat and righted his hat. "Well, guess who's got the fastest ship in the sector."

Jace and Darach exchanged looks, before the Jedi nodded. "Corporal free them, we need all the help we can get. Master Katarn! Hand them back their weapons."

Kyle cracked a mischievous smile and handed the four smugglers their weapons back as they were freed from their restraints by Malcolm and his men.

"I sure hope you remember how to use this?" Kyle directed at Jaden, handing his former pupil his lightsaber.

"Just like riding a bicycle," Jaden replied, shrugging his head.

"Yeah, but you can't kill a person with a bicycle."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"I don't wanna know."

Jaden chuckled as he walked up to Rosh, patting him on the back. "Come on Rosh, let's go apply our skills for world saveage!"

"I'm not fond of your definition of those words," Rosh winced at Jaden's abuse of grammar. Why he would do that when under attack of Sith, was a question for another time.

"_SAFETY DEFENSES BREACHED! ALL HANDS EVACUATE!"_

The group of misfits ran down the hallway towards the hangar bay. The Force-users activated their lightsabers as they rounded the corner to the hallway that led to the open hangar. Jace and his men lay down cover fire behind them. Nico took in his surroundings, as the Force-users having engaged the Sith troopers in the hangar. When he looked back at Havoc squad, just moving through the blast door, he spotted a rocket trooper aiming his cannon at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Nico yelled, just as the hostile fired his rocket.

Malcolm and his men spotted the trooper, but it was too late. The missile hit their location. The explosion sending men, rubble and shrapnel flying. The Corporal landed at Nico's feet.

Nico looked at Bowdaar and Mission, giving them a nod as Jace got up slowly, checking on the man lying at his side. Several Sith troopers had rounded the corner at the far end of the corridor. Running towards them. Flanked by two war droids.

The smugglers walked forward, towards the enemy, a grenade went off ahead of them. The explosion caused Nico's coat to flutter. He pulled one of his blasters, raised it before himself and fired, spun around and pulled his second blaster in the process, shooting two more.

Mission and Bowdaar soon joined their Captain in taking down the advancing force with. The former with her blaster and the second with his bowcaster. Jace joined them a moment later, spraying the entire floor with his blaster cannon fire.

"GET TO THE SHIP!" Jace yelled. Mission and Bowdaar turned around, running towards the hangar while Nico and Jace covered their retreat. Shooting the door panel as the blastdoor closed in front of them. Stopping the enemy's advance from that direction. Just in time as the Force-users took down the last hostiles in the hangar bay.

Most of the hangar was deserted, the personnel that could, had evacuated immediately. Only the Redshifter and Kyle and Rosh's ships remained.

"That's it," Jace informed. "We should be safe for now."

"My ship!" Nico cried out. Large parts of the ceiling and pieces from shuttles taken out when the Sith landed, had collided with the freighter.

"Will she fly?" Darach asked.

"She's not pretty, but she's tough." Nico exhaled as they walked towards the aforementioned ship.

They stopped in their tracks as a large black ominous ship appeared, landing on top of the Imperial interceptors.

"Captain, prep you ship, this is our fight," Darach ordered, his voice one of controlled calm.

"Mission, go with them," Jaden directed at the Twi'lek.

"But I..."

"No time to argue. Go help Nico!" Jaden said sternly.

"Don't you dare get killed!" Mission hugged him before running towards the Redshifter with Bowdaar who gave Jaden a howl for moral support.

"Just like old times, right?" Kyle said, standing beside him and extinguished his saber. Unlike other Knights, Kyle used a dark blue crystal.

Jaden chuckled lightly. "Then let's bring the party to the Sith."

"I fail to see how this is a party," Satele commented as all five, Jedi and Imperials walked towards the Sith vessel.

The entrance ramp lowered and three Sith walked out. Soon followed by five warriors, only two of them were not wearing masks. An ash colored human and a Sith pureblood. They walked slowly towards the light siders. Stopping in front of them.

"I suggest you surrender, Jedi," the Sith pureblood said, his voice calm with no change in inflection. "This is a battle you can't possibly win."

"Forget it!" Satele spat, "We won't go down without a fight!"

The Pureblood's lips seemed to turn into a faint smile as he turned his eyes on Satele.

"The blood of Revan. So much like him, same fire in your eyes, same spirit. My Lord will take pleasure in snuffing it out."

"You will do no such thing, Sith!" Jaden exclaimed, activating his lightsaber and pointing it at the dark siders.

"And who are you to defy us, Jedi?" the ash colored human directed towards him, not hiding the disgust in his voice.

"No, not Jedi. Better..." Kyle cut in, creating a dramatic pause. "IMPERIAL KNIGHTS!"

The Sith pureblood's eyes widened a little in surprise, the first true sign of emotion on his face. He then pointed an accusing finger at Jaden, raising his voice slightly. "You! You're not supposed to be here. This is not right. This is not how it was foretold!"

"What are you talking about, Scourge!" the masked Sith at the front bellowed.

"No, this is all wrong. I have to inform the Emperor," Scourge mumbled, turning around and walked back to the Sith vessel.

"SCOURGE!" the masked Sith yelled.

"You will take care of this Vindican. I have to inform the Emperor of current events," Scourge replied, having regained his composure and unnaturally calm voice. He then disappeared into the Sith vessel and took off.

"Well, shall we talk or fight?" Jaden taunted.

"JEDI OR IMPERIAL KNIGHTS, WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE? ONE MORE DEAD!" Vindican roared and charged the light siders, followed closely by Malgus and the Sith warriors.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Mission yelled as she looked through the window. Satele and Darach had engaged the Sith Lord and his apprentice while Jaden, Kyle and Rosh had taken on the remaining Sith.

"No time! Check the engine. Malcolm the guns. Bowdaar cut the ion cannons!" Nico ordered.

Jaden blocked several strikes from a warrior, before locking blades with him. The Sith managed to push him a few feet back, before Jaden gained his footing and stomped on his opponents knee, bending it at an awkward angled. He then grabbed the Sith's sword hand and drove his opponents lightsaber through his face. Just in time as another Sith, jumped over his fallen ally, ready to strike Jaden down. Jaden threw his lightsaber in the air, making it spin, grabbed the leaping Sith by the legs and slammed him into the floor. As they were both down, Jaden caught his saber and activated it, blade down. Driving it through the Sith's torso.

Kyle and Rosh were taking on three Sith at once. With Rosh managing to dodge a jab made at him. Moving under his opponents arm and grabbing him by the collar, pulling him down, and stomped on the downed Sith's throat. Then decapitating him just to be sure.

Kyle blocked all attacks coming from his two opponents who were working in tandem to take him. Kyle directed one blade away from himself, kicking the Sith in the back of the knee and blasted him away with a Force push, before locking blades with his other attacker. Instead of going for a play of power, Kyle kicked his opponent between the legs, twisted his blade and bisected the dark sider.

As the Sith he kicked away charged at him he extended his right hand, grabbing his opponents metal mask with the Force and slowly balled his hand into a fist. Crushing the mask and therefore the Sith's skull in the process. The Sith in return let out an ear piercing scream as his head was turned to mush.

Satele and Darach had engaged the two Sith Lords. Malgus jumped over Satele, who blocked his attack. Darach did a backwards flip, avoiding Vindican's saberstaff. Both sets of master and apprentice working together, trying to take down their opponents. Their flurry of attacks coming to a head as Satele ducked under Malgus' blade, blocking Vindican's lower blade, while her Master locked blades with Malgus.

Time stood still for a second before they all disengaged. Darach spun around knocking away an attack from Vindican. Blocking several attacks from the Sith Lord, before sliding under his blade as he overextended his reach. Leaning out of the way as Vindican made a jab for his head with his staff's second blade.

Satele tried to shove her blade into Malgus' face, but the Sith managed to lean out of the way, grabbing the center of her saber's hilt and pull it away from himself. Blocking the lower blade with his own. He pulled her towards himself and hit her in the stomach with his knee, making Satele lose her weapon and drop to her knees. As Malgus prepared to end her life, Darach threw his lightsaber at Vindican who ducked. The saber collided with Malgus' blade and knocked his sword arm away. Satele took advantage of this and jumped up, spun around and kicked Malgus away.

Darach caught his lightsaber and continued his fight with Vindican. As they locked blades, Darach used his superior strength to twist the Sith's staff around in a half circle. The Zabark jumped over the lower blade in a spin and used his momentum to hit the Sith in the face with his fist. Vindican shook it off quickly and twirled his saberstaff. Darach had to bend backwards in order to dodge.

Vindican turned around as Satele leaped towards him, sending a wave of lightning against her, blasting her back. Darach used his free hand to steady his fall, turning it into a backwards somersault and got on his feet extending his free hand just as Vindican turned towards him. Sending the Sith Lord flying with a Force blast. Darach looked around as Satele got up and pulled her lightsaber to her, the Imperials had just finished off the other Sith warriors.

The Redshifter rumbled as it began to lift off. Vindican had gotten up and sent a wave of Force lightning against it. Trying to take it down. Malcolm appeared on the entrance ramp and fired a rocket against the Sith Lord, who in turn blocked it with a Force shield. The impact though was enough to send him flying back and into his apprentice.

"COME ON!" Jace yelled, waving at them.

Darach looked at his four allies. "Go, you must warn the Alliance. I will hold them back."

Rosh cut him off. "No Master Darach, your powers are needed. I should be able to delay them enough for you to escape."

"WHAT!" Both Jaden and Kyle exclaimed.

"They are Sith warriors, you can't possibly defeat them both!" Jade yelled. Both Malgus and Vindican were getting up.

Rosh simply smiled. "You've been a good friend Jaden, but it's not your time to be the hero." He then looked at the others. "Out of all of you, I'm the weakest. The galaxy needs you more."

"Rosh..." Kyle said, holding a hand towards his former pupil.

"No...Master this is my path," Rosh spoke, then turned around and charged the two Sith.

"FUCK!" Jaden cried out before running after Rosh. "KYLE, GET THEM TO THE SHIP!"

Kyle let out a frustrated roar and ran towards the Redshifter with Darach and Satele.

"Can't we help him?!" Satele shouted.

"This is his choice Satele," Darach answered. "All we can do is honor it."

Jaden quickly caught up to Rosh as they ran towards the two Sith.

"I told you to leave!" Rosh yelled at his friend.

"Forget it, I'm not leaving you!" Jaden yelled back, sending a wave of Force in Malgus' direction. Managing to knock the Sith's blade away as Jaden drop kicked him.

Rosh slid under Vindican's blade, holding his own up to block it. Getting up behind the Sith Lord and kicking him in the back of the knee. He then used the kneeling Vindican as a stepping stone to jump over him. Turning mid jump to drive his blade downwards. Vindican extinguished one blade and blocked Rosh's attack.

Jaden and Malgus were on the ground, the former got his bearings faster, got up and rolled towards his opponent. Jaden activated his saber and prepared to skewer Malgus. But the Sith managed to roll away. Driving an elbow into the back of Jaden's head as his momentum caused him to pass the Sith. Both of them were on their feet quickly and resumed their duel.

"JADEN GO!" Rosh yelled again, as he locked blades with Vindican.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Jaden managed to say as he had to block Malgus' barrage of attacks. The Sith managed to knock Jaden's blade away with a powerful attack using the momentum of it to spin around and hit Jaden in the head with a roundhouse kick. Sending Jaden flying back.

Rosh managed to push Vindican away and blast the distracted Malgus into a starship turbine. He ran towards Jaden and pulled him up.

"Jaden, This is my fight!"

"No, I'm not losing you!" Jaden replied as he got up.

"This is my duty as a Knight," Rosh spoke, the naive boy he once was long gone. "The needs of the many," He recited as he looked jaden in the eyes.

Jaden inhaled and looked down quickly. He then nodded and handed Rosh his lightsaber. "You're gonna need this."

Rosh gave his friend, his usual boyish grin and hugged him, putting a hand on Jaden's shoulder as he pulled away. "Thank you."

Jaden pulled Rosh's hand away and grabbed it. "If you don't manage to kill at least one of these assholes! I will come back and kick your ass!"

"Duly noted," Rosh chuckled darkly. "NOW GO!"

Jaden and Rosh ran both their ways. Jaden towards the Redshifter and Rosh towards the two Sith Lords who had gotten on their feet. Jaden did a somersault over a collapsed walkway, using it to gain height and jumped towards another piece of debris, just as the Redshifter passed it. He ran along it and jumped. Hand stretched out to grab onto the lowered ramp. He collided with it hard, managing to hold on with both arms, but not enough as he was sliding down. Just as he was about to fall off, a pair of hands pulled him up.

"Don't thank me yet!" Satele said as the ramp closed behind them.

Just as Jaden prepared a reply, Nico cut him off. "ARM THOSE GUNS NOW, WE'RE NOT DONE YET."

Rosh jumped in the air. Two lightsabers in hand. His own in his right, Jaden's in his left. He landed between the two Sith Lords, releasing a wave of Force energy, stunning them for a few seconds before two red blades made contact with two white ones.

Jaden and Satele ran toward the gun emplacements. Jaden taking the guns on top and Satele sliding down the ladder to the ones below. Malcolm had manned the port cannons while Mission were at the starboard ones. Kyle, Darach and Bowdaar were in the cockpit with Nico. All gunners prepared to fire as they left the safety of the station. Hostile ships were swarming the space around them.

Rosh somersaulted away from Vindican and Malgus' blades, deflecting them both during the maneuver. He turned around, swinging with his right blade at Vindican who rolled under it and blocked a leaping Malgus during his twirl. As Rosh came around to face them, he just managed to ward off both of the Siths lightsabers. Parrying Vindican's attack against his upper body with his own blade and Malgus' slash towards his legs with Jaden's blade.

The two Sith jumped away, Malgus blocking an attack from both of Rosh's blades. Rosh turned to face Vindican, just in time to block a wave of Force lightning, holding his sabers like a cross before himself. He swung the blade he blocked the lightning with towards Malgus. Who in turn was knocked back by his own Master's lightning. Rosh used the momentum of his swing to spin around. Holding both blades outstretched and used his built up speed to slash Vindican across the face. Knocking his mask off and leaving a glowing scar on the Sith pureblood.

Meanwhile the Redshifter zigzagged between the asteroids making up Korriban's ring system. Trying to shake off the squadron of fighters that was chasing them. Many of whom found their destruction at the hands of the massive rocks. Jaden and Satele fired wildly taking down as many as they could, while Nico and Bowdaar put their piloting skills to a test as they avoided several barrages of laser fire.

Rosh blocked an attack from both sides as he continued to hold both Sith warriors at bay. Though he knew it was a losing fight. They outmatched him in sheer tenacity and power and it was only because of his own speed that he managed to force them into a fair fight.

Malgus bent backwards to avoid a slash from Rosh, who used Malgus dodge to push back Vindican who spun his saberstaff before him to deter a potential attack. Rosh instead did a horizontal spin, deflecting a blow from Malgus. As he came down in a three point landing, he sent a Force blast in Malgus direction, causing the Sith to fly across the hangar.

This allowed Rosh time to focus on Vindican who was funneling all his anger into his attacks. Rosh could do nothing but dodge the Sith Lord's attacks as he was pushed back. Vindican spun his saberstaff around himself in a flurry of moves.

Rosh steeled himself and managed to block the top blade with one blade. Vindican instead used his strength to drive Rosh's blade to the side, allowing for a slash with his lower blade. Rosh quickly moved his left hand down, blocking Vindican's slash with Jaden's saber. They both withdrew from each other with a spin, but Rosh was faster, deactivating his own lightsaber and switching to a reverse grip. As Vindican came around, Rosh kneeled down, right hand stretched out and activated his blade. Impaling the Sith Lord while blocking his opponents attack with his left hand.

As Vindican collapsed, Rosh got up and whipped his right blade into a regular saber grip. Preparing to face Malgus, who had a murderous look on his face. Vindican's lightsaber flew past Rosh and into Malgus' waiting hand as he walked towards Rosh.

Rosh deactivated his blades and looked around frantically. Grabbing a large broken off wing with the Force and sent it flying towards Malgus. The Sith activated both his lightsabers and slashed the wing in two, making it to fly by him harmlessly. Rosh then picked up a large steel shelve and threw it at his opponent, who simply knocked it away.

Out of ideas Rosh used all his strength to lift a massive turbine at his side. Using both hands to throw it at Malgus. The Sith jumped into the air, enveloping himself in Force energy and crashed through the engine part, causing it to explode behind him.

Rosh managed to activate his lightsabers as a screaming Malgus came out of the flames both blades ready. Rosh parried by forming and X with his sabers. The Imperial Knight narrowly deflected the Sith Lord's next series of attacks, but Malgus' strength and fury put him firmly on the defensive. With his next parry, Malgus knocked Rosh's right blade out of his hand. Rosh in turn managed to dodge a jab made at him and take Jaden's blade in his right hand. Just in time to parry an upwards slash from Malgus' saberstaff.

Using his strength the Sith Lord drove his opponent back. Bringing his right blade down on Rosh's as he gained his footing, knocking it down. Rosh quickly moves away as Malgus attacks him with both blades at once, managing to knock his lightsaber away with every slash. Rosh can do nothing but try and block as best as he can, but a particularly nasty swing, makes him spin around.

Just as Rosh turns back to face the Sith Lord. Malgus brings both blades down, slashing the Imperial Knight across the chest. Killing him instantly.

Both Jaden and Kyle could feel Rosh's death through the Force. Kyle simply slumped down in his seat. For a moment he had a dejected look on his face, but it was quickly replaced with one of resolve. Jaden slammed a fist into the wall of the gun turret, took a breath and refocused on holding the Sith fighters at bay.

"KEEP THEM OFF ME, HYPERDRIVE IS ALMOST READY!" Nico yelled over the radio.

The Redshifter moved swiftly across space, snaking its way between Sith dreadnoughts. Before flying between the cityscape of one of them. One enemy fighter that had been on their tail crashed into a section of the Sith ship.

All four gunners were turning around wildly in their seats as they homed in on enemy fighters. Satele managed to take one down, that in turn crashed into a turbolaser tower, which made for a lovely explosion.

Nico steered the Redshifter directly towards a turbolaser battery situated in front of the Sith vessel's superstructure. Bowdaar activated the front cannons and blasted it away, giving the freighter a clear passageway through the larger ship's interior. Nico turned the Redshifter vertical and managed to squeeze through the Sith dreadnought. They made it to the other side, almost intact, despite a few scratches.

"BOWDAAR PUNCH IT!"

The Wookie let out a roar as he pulled the hyperdrive handle and shot the freighter across space, towards safety.

Malgus was walking slowly towards his kneeling Master. He was looking at Korriban below.

"They've escaped Master. You failed!"

"No Malgus..." Vindican rasped, clutching his stomach. "This is...only...the beginning!"

Malgus smiled evilly. "Yes. After a thousand years, Korriban is ours again." He then activated his lightsaber, holding it up with both hands. "Welcome home!" Malgus brought his blade down, cutting his now former Master in half.

The survivors of the Sith attack on Korriban were sitting around the table in the Redshifter's main hold. Jaden, Kyle and Nico were all nursing a bottle of beer. While Satele and Darach sat on two chairs adjacent to them. Malcolm had opted to stand with his back against the wall, also holding a bottle of beer. Mission and Bowdaar in the meantime had taken over piloting duties.

"So, what now?" Jaden asked, breaking the silence.

"We must warn the alliance as fast as possible," Darach informed, hands folded on the table. "Or else Rosh's sacrifice was all in vain."

"The nearest Jedi enclave is on Alderaan," Satele took over.

"Then we'll go there," Kyle said, taking a big gulp of his bottle.

"Mission, Bowdaar," Nico spoke. "Lay a course for Alderaan."

The Redshifter shot across space, towards Alderaan - the soul of the Republic. Bearing news of an impending war and an enemy they had believed defeated, centuries ago. A dark future was in store for the galaxy. A time of war, of suffering and death, but also of hope and courage. An age where heroes would take sword in hand and fight against the Tyranny of the Sith.

* * *

That was chapter sixth. It was hard to write, but I did it. Expect a new update at the end of next month, but I won't promise anyting.

As you might have realized while reading this, two large parts play homage to Indiana Jones and Cowboy Bebop. The fight between Jaden and Satele is basically lifted from Spike's fight with Electra - who funny enough is also voiced by Jennifer Hale. :-D

There is also a reference to Kingdom Hearts in the first section of the story. Maybe you'll find it. A hint; it's not in the dialogue, but in the description.

I had originally planned for the chapter to end at the part where Darach says, "the Sith Empire has returned," and Jaden replies with, "Well Shit". But I dislike cliff hangers as much as the next guy or woman and I didn't feel you deserved to be left hanging like that.

As for the next chapter; The Citadel will find out about the Systems Alliance's "first contact" and Mara Jade will join the fray - so prepare to imagine her with Jo Wyatt's voice. ;)

A certain Grand Admiral makes his entrance and the Batarian's are in for a Mandalorian shaped surprise party.

To those who are wondering; "Will the Sith Warrior and Inquisitor appear?" Then I can only say that I got some plans, but they're not set in stone.

P.S. Think you've found out who my fic's official pairing will be?

Anyway read and please review. :-)


End file.
